Across endless space
by erkman3
Summary: Well after the wars, Shinji, Asuka and Rei. Along with Misato sign up for a project that will help humanity spread across the stars. While on a training mission Some race comes from the stars. Now the human race is reduced to just 2.6 million.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi guys sorry that it's been so long since I've last posted anything. Yes, yes i know i still have stories i haven't even finished. But I've been kicking this one around for quite some time, i just needed to see how Battlestar ended. So yes this Eva fic is going to be a mix of Battlestar meets Homeworld. I'm sure that just about everyone reading this knows what Battlestar is about, So there isn't going to b any Cylons. But the style of the battles and the magnitude of what's going on might be ranking in that level, epic. Homeworld, for those don't know. is a PC game that first came out way back in 1998; in matter of face Homeworld was the game of the year that year too. then it had one spin off and Homeworld 2 came out. I will be mainly using Homeworld for their ships. Just do a Google search on it you'll find several stills and lots of videos. I will be reenacting battles in the story in due time, i just have to figure out how to record it and post it on you tube. The game has a record function but you tube doesn't support a .BIG file format. Well on with the story, you all know the drill, please feel free to review.

summery: With the Angles gone, Mankind is getting ready for it's next great adventure. With the construction of the ARC, and a device that was built to cut the vast distances of space down to size had made the process of spreading Humanity across the stars. With each new ARC ship a better hyperspace drive and deeper and deeper in to space humanity can spread.

INTRODUCTION

Hearing about the ARC project, the Eva pilots some members of NERV where extended the offer of testing in to the project before the rest of the population has the chance. they where all given a week to decide. Misato was the only full time member of NERV that took the offer. Her reasoning was that it was a chance to be part of something that was great, and the chance to travel out to the deepest parts of space and stake out on a new world seemed really appealing to her.

Shinji and Asuka had to think it over some. Since the end of the war they had found them selfs getting closer to each other, Though Misato didn't quite like the living arrangements Asuka had moved most of her stuff in to Shinji's room. when Misato had discovered the fact that Shinji and Asuka where sleeping with each other. At first it wasn't really sexual, sure they fooled around but nothing major, but over the course of six years it had became something more. At that point Misato really didn't have much say in the matter. Finally Shinji and Asuka came to the conclusion that making their own future out side of NERV, out side of Tokyo-3 the pain needed to be left behind. They wanted to make their own home.

Rei was something of a different store, if it wasn't for her relationship with Kensuke Ada Rei would have been more then happy to stay on earth just being. Kensuke had told Rei that this sort of thing will allow her to be free for any fear. Never to be used again. then he had preposed to her, Rei didn't know what to. Leave in to space and marry... At the last minute Kensuke and Rei had showed up at the testing center with marriage certificate in hand, Kensuke was able to test along with the others. Some had thought that Kensuke had married Rei simply for the chance to get on the ARC project, asking her to marry him was something he was working up the courage, if he didn't jump at the moment right then and there he would have lost her for ever. Because the ARC project was a one way trip all members of the project where never coming back to earth. this was a widely know fact.

When the testing was over, everyone had passed and had gotten their duty areas for on board the ARC. Shinji had gotten in to the areas of Command and Control, scanner operations, EVA and spectrometric. Asuka had gotten Planetary survey, and zero gravity rated combat pilot, as well as tactical ground combat. Rei had tested and had gotten in to the teraforming program, botany and biology. Misato Had pretty much gotten in to the area that she had while working for NERV, strategy and Command and Control. Kensuke was in the areas of engineering, EVA, construction and flight deck operations.

CHAPTER 1

It was time to leave, everyone was packing up the few things they could bring with them, the maximum limet of personal items the crew was able to bring with them was only three hundred pounds. Asuka managed to pack a good amount of cloths and other random items, including a book cast stereo some books and her violin. Shinji had packed up some cloths, some books and had managed to arrange a chance to down load from NERV headquarters entire librey of music, some 40 tarrabits worth of information.

"Shinji!" Asuka called from the bedroom. "I need more tape!"

Grabbing an other roll of tap Shinji walked out of the room, across the hall and in to asuka's old room. He had found the Red head stuffing an other space bag in to a box, apparently Asuka had went about packing her cloths the smart way. she had gone out and bought several space bags and managed to pack more then half of her cloths. leaving room for other items.

"Shinji, give me a hand." She asked while fighting with the last of her boxes.

Shinji then handed her the roll of tap and took the box, and forced it closed.

"I'll hold it closed, you tap it." He said.

Holding the box closed for Asuka, they had finally managed to get the box taped closed. then asked stood up and brushed off her hands. "There team work."

"Asuka! Shinji!" Misato called from out side the apartment. "The moving truck is here!"

loading a their boxes on to a flat bed cart, Shinji pushed the cart while Asuka held the doors opened.

"Its finally time." Asuka said as she pressed the button for the elevators.

Shinji shook his head. "We're just going to the ARC, we don't leave orbit for an other week."

"Shinji have you ever been in to space?"

"No..."

Asuka playfully punched Shinji in the arm. "Be more excited!"

Once on the ground level Shinji pushed the cart to the truck where three movers took the cart and started loading them in to the truck. Misato turned and looked over at Shinji, he was looking back at the apartment they had all lived at for several years.

"You gonna miss the place?"

Shinji shook his head. "A little..."

"Come on! we have to be at the orbital elevator in an hour!" Asuka called out from the taxi.

"Come on Shinji lets go."

At the end of the Angle wars, large amounts of funds became free for other projects one was the orbital elevator it was first made to allow the Mars project, where man started maned trips to the moon and to Mars. It was more cost effective that way. building the ship in orbit ment less fuel was needed to break orbit. Then with the development of the hyperspace drive Humanity wanted to spread out even more to insure humanity's survival.

As they approced the elevator Shinji and Asuka looked up sky word to see the shaft vanish in to the blue sky. Once at the port for the elevator, a massive robotic arm swung from the side of the building, it then took the cargo area of the moving truck and moved the cargo part of the truck in side to the cargo hold of the elevator. then Shinji, Asuka and Misato walked in to the passenger section of the elevator. then a alarm went off.

"In case of an emergency, tighten the harness and remain seated. The seating area will be sectioned off from the device and will go in to free fall. once parachutes deploy. once on the ground remain in the escape pod and await for rescue."

Then the elevator started to rise up to the sky.

As they're kept going sky word, the earth's blue sky started to give way to the black of space and they started to lose their footing. zero gravity started to give way. this had two reasons why ARC crew members took the elevator. One of course it's cheaper, and the second their isn't the shock of sudden loss of gravity.

Asuka floated around the room having a little fun with the hole thing, Misato just floated there at the window looking out to the Earth. Shinji just sat there in his seat.

Finally after a twenty minutes, they arrived at the orbital space port. "hay you guys look over here." satori said looking over at Shinji and Asuka.

Out the port side of the elevator, and parked about four thousand yards port of the orbital port was the ARC it self. the craft itself was massive. The ARC tipped the scales at fifty million metric tons, along the back side of the ARC was four huge fusion engines in the center between the four engines was two docking ports, and just in view from where it was sitting at was the massive hatch, behind it was the on board construction area. capable of building homes of colinests, and even whole ships. out of view on the other side of the ship is the landing deck.

Once the elevator came to a stop lights on the sides of the air lock door turned from red to green then they opened up. on the other side was a tall slender man hair slick back and a thin rim set of glasses.

"I am Lieutenant Stevens, i am the administrator of the orbital spaceport, Commander Bloom would like to speak you Major Katsurgi."

Misato floated in to the port lobby. "Okay You guys go and see where you need to go from here. I'll catch up."

"He, would like to speak to them too." the Lieutenant added. "Please come this way."

Floating to a near by hall the Lieutenant grabbed a moving hand rail, Misato, Shinji and Asuka did the same. After following the Lieutenant they came to a office. "Major please follow me, you two wait here till called on."

"Major Katsurgi, I see you have had no problem adjusting to the lack of gravity." Commander Bloom said as he turned from the window. "that will be good for now Lieutenant." The young Lieutenant nodded and left turned and left the room.

"It's not too bad." Misato replied.

"Do you understand why you have been chosen to be my second in command?"Commander Bloom asked. "Tea?" He quickly asked offering a beverage that was in side a tube that looked like a tooth past tube.

"Thank you, no." Misato replied. "I was really hoping that you could answer that one for me."

"It is really simple Major, you pretty much commanded a standing army of five hundred thousand strong, city wide defense systems and manage to control three teenage pilots that where controlling the most powerful weapons mankind has ever built." the Commander replied. "I want that sort of Officer in second in command on board my ship."

"You give me too much due, I was just doing what was needed." Misato said.

"And you did a hell of a Job major. when i was at the UN telling the leaders of the world that i was looking for me second in command, do you know who was the first person that stood up and spoke?"

Misato shook her head. "Who sir?"

"It was Gendo Ikari. He spoke vary highly of you."

Misato was speechless to say the least. _'No fucking way commander Ikari recommended me?' _Misato thought to her self. "I didn't know what to say sir."

Commander Bloom was clearly impressed by his second in command. "Take the rest of the day getting your living quarters in order and report to Command and control at 0530 tomorrow we start prelaunch checks."

"Yes sir."

"Major can you please send in the other two on your way out." The Commander added.

Misato looked back and rolled over on her back as she floated out of the office. "Yes sir."

Once out in the hall out side the office, waved Shinji and Asuka over to her. "okay listen up you two keep the answers short and to the point, I'll wait out here for you."

Nodding, Shinji and Asuka entered the office to find Commander Bloom standing waiting for them.

"Mr. Ikari, Miss. Soryu. The commander said. I am commander Bloom, commanding officer of the ARC project, as of this moment you are both officers and are expected to act as officers. I have read both of your records from the angle wars and i have to say you both work well to a point. I want to make my self clear that and conduct that is not becoming of an officer will not be tolerated Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Both Shinji and Asuka replied.

"take the rest of the day to get your living quarters in order and be sure to be at Command and Control at 0530 hours in the morning in uniform understood."

"Yes sir."

Leaving the office Shinji and Asuka meet up with Misato. "how did it go?" Misato asked.

"Man what a hard ass." Asuka replied under her breath.

"Nothing i didn't expect." Shinji replied.

"Well apparently the moment we got here you stuff was taken to the ARC, and should be sitting in our quarters." Misato stated, "We have to get to the transport. fast it leaves for the ARC in five minutes."

Reaching the docking port for the transport, they found that Kensuke and Rei where already there on waiting. "Holly shit, Man can you beleave this?" Kensuke said to Shinji.

Shinji shook his head. "It's sort of unreal."

The air lock then opened and every one started to enter in to the space craft, they all took a seat and waited for the transport to leave.

"This is the capten of this ship, just to give every one a heads up, when we enter inside the landing bay area the ARC artificial gravity will start to take effect so please for the love of god stay seated."

With that the air lock then closed and the small craft started the three minute flight to the ARC. the flight took every one around the starboard side of the ARC showing the massive hatch that leads to the construction area of the ship, then it circled around the front of the towering ship then around to the landing bay, as the small space craft passed the partly opened bay doors every one felt gravity return.

Once the craft landed, the hatch opened, and every one started to exit the ship. once out there was an other officer standing there telling people to come and get their living assignments.

Hearing their names called Shinji ran up and got the peace of paper that had the area of the ship and the room number.

"Shinji did you get it?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah i have the paper work. We are on deck 52 section 13-5 room 248" Shinji replied.

They had found a elevator where several other people where waiting for. there where a area of eight of them shafts. waiting for one, it took several minutes before They where able to get in to one.

Shinji then pressed in the deck number then the section. then the elevator went up to the area. after two minutes of the elevator zipping round the doors finally opened. then they looked at the room numbers to see what direction to go,

Seeing the numbers going in the right direction, Asuka waved for Shinji to follow her.

After about five minutes they finally came to their new home. Shinji then looked at the paper for the key code to get in. "Hay Asuka you gotta remember this number to get in." Shinji said as he typed in the five digit code in to the key pad then the door unlocked and opened.

Right away they found that their new home was small, really small. there where two areas of about fourteen feet long by about nine feet wide. the first half of the living quarters where arranged to be used as a living room slash office area. There was a L shaped desk just to the left of the door , and just pass that was a flat screen monitor screen that was bout thirty six inches or so. and a couch to the right of the door. in the second half of the living quarters was a bed that was just big enough for two people, clearly they want some sort of action going on. then to the left was a small walk in and next to that was a small bathroom that was nothing more then a sink and a shower stall.

"I guess this is home." Shinji said.

"Home sweet home." Asuka added.

Shinji and Asuka then started to up pack their things. right away they found their uniforms in the storage area under the bed. Then the reality of all this set in to Shinji and Asuka. Life was changing for them at light speed.

The next morning Shinji and Asuka had gotten up for the day around four in the morning. quickly taking a shower they then got in to their uniforms. Both where the same no matter of the sex of the person in it, sure for the woman's uniform there was some bust room but that was about the only difference. Dark blue pants boots and a gray t shirt with a black tank top sort of shirt over that then over those two shirts where a dark blue coat, they both had the rank of Lieutenant at least according to the thing under the collar.

On the way to Command and Control they had swung by the galley for a quick bite to eat then on to Command and Control, they had gotten they with about ten minutes left. they stood there and looked around the room that had the good sized window.

"Is it safe to have such a huge window in this sort of room?" Asuka asked Shinji.

"There are a set of blast doors that will closed if there are anything that can threat that window." Replied the Commander. "I like to see that you both made it here on time... I hope that's not just because it's your first day."

"No Sir." Shinji replied.

"He's going to be here at the same time every time." Misato said as she came out of an ajoining office. "But I'm not too sure about Lieutenant Soryu."

The look on Asuka's face said it all.

"Okay listen up you two." Misato said as she tried to hide her laughter. "Shinji take a seat over at astrometrects. That means you are going to learn how to operate the scanners and the Hyperspace drive. Get it right the first time we have a full test in one week." Misato said then she turned to Asuka. "Get to the landing deck, know the flight operations like you know the operations of the Eva. Even though we are just going on a training mission we don't know what's going to happen. Get to work."

With that Shinji and Asuka went off to their areas, there was lots to do. in just a week.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Great Exodus

It was nearly a week since Shinji and Asuka had gotten on to the ARC. For almost a week they trained, and learned about the ARC systems and the operations. Misato pretty much had to learn where everything is at and where everything was at through out the ship and what each system did. Need less to say that there was a few sleepless nights reading up on. Shinji spent the past several day learning about the navigation systems and the hyperspace drive and how to lock in jump concordant. and understanding the scanners.

Asuka studied up on the flight operations, and also understanding what the rules of docking, landing. Kensuke spent his time in the construction area of the ARC learning how the construction systems worked and landing deck operations, what did what and how did it. Rei spent her time in the field. A massive room that's soul reason for being there was to provide air to breath and fresh vegetables for people to eat. The Field had a artificial lighting system that felt like a summers day all the time. it was really a peace of Earth in orbit.

Today was the day, it was the hyperspace drive test, all the way through. That meant that they where finally going to move the ARC out side of Earth's orbit. The area for the test was the Asteroid Ida and it's small moon Dactyl. These two bodies are located with in the Asteroid belt between Jupiter and Mars. They are to stay there collect resources and return to Earth.

"Today is the big show, ladies and gentlemen." The Commander said as he walked out on to the Command and Control deck. "I want a Go no go for hyperspace jump as soon as we reach a safe distance from Earth orbit."

The commander then walked over to a large light up table where he had an ear peace was sitting. "Get me a channel to the Space port control."

"Control this is the ARC. We're getting ready for the Hyperspace test. we're heading out on a heading twenty five degrees the zero plane, and forty five degrees to starboard."

Seconds later over a loud speaker on the command deck, the space port's response can be heard. "Roger that, We're clearing all space traffic in the area."

The commander nodded. "Navigation you have your heading... Take us out. Major, once we're at about six thousand meters from the space port start Hyperspace prep."

"Yes sir. Astrometrecs, start hyperspace prep."

Shinji then started to type in the corranets for their destation. "Hyperspace drives charging, forty seconds till charge is complete."

Out side the engines to the ARC came to life, pushing the great craft forward. Inside the ship a soft rumble could be heard and felt as they started for move.

"Thirty seconds till full charge is complete." Shinji called out.

Commander Bloom then looked over at Misato. "Ready to make history today Major?"

"Yes sir."

"Inform the rest of the crew Major."

Misato then pressed a couple of buttons on her side of the let up table. "This the Major, all stations start Hyperspace prep."

Through out the ship, the crew ran around getting things locked down and making all hatches are locked closed.

"Fifteen seconds."

In the flight operations office Asuka looked around at the other pilots. "Tell C and C we are green down here."

Up on the Command and Control deck Misato pressed her ear peace in to her ear more and nodded. "Commander all stations report ready."

"Charge complete."

Commander Bloom turned to Shinji. "Mr. Ikari place the hyperspace key in to the port and on my mark turn it ninety degrees clock wise."

Shinji reached in to a lock box that was under his work station and pulled out a key like device with two glowing blue prongs, one was shorter then the other by about an inch. Looking at it for a moment then placed it in to the slot. When the Commander saw that Shinji was ready.

"Take us out Mr. Ikari."

The moment Shinji turned the Key, a point of light formed out side the ship and then a massive vortex formed then it enveloped the ARC, then in a flash of light the ARC was gone from Earth's orbit.

Several seconds later in the deep reaches of the solar system in orbit around the asteroid Ida, and off in the distance was her moon Dactyl. Everyone near a window looked out side to see the seccuess of the test. The Sun was small, but till the bright thing in the area, Mars was visable as a distant reddish marble, and Earth was a speck among the stars. On the Command and Control deck. The Commander walked looking in to all the work stations every one can see the smile across his face. The test went perfectly.

"Mr. Ikari confirm that we are in orbit around Ida."

Shinji searched through some star charts and compared known images of the Asteroid "Sir we are in orbit around Ida at a distance of five miles from the surface."

"Vary good, Collection crews. disembark as soon as your ship has clearance.. get me some racecourses" Commander Bloom said. "Also send word to Earth, let them know we made it okay and we're going through with the mission."

For the rest of that Day Shinji sat at his station updating the star charts for that area of the solar system, There where things that was at one time unknown by humanity, and some things where confirmed. There was a lot of work to be done The Commander wanted a report on the hyperspace drive, The commander wanted to know what was the stresses on the ship, it was the first time something the size of the ARC had ever entered hyperspace. Before the ARC the only other things that had entered hyperspace was a deep space probe, then NERV and NASA retro fitted the international space station, the station made a round trip to mars and back in a week. then the Drive was removed from the space station and the station sent by way of solid booster rocket back to mars and is not in orbit around the red planet. Though the Colony on the moon has flerished, Mars is an other story... Something that isn't talked about much. Rumors are that people of mars are about ready to break away from earth rule.

Finishing up the report Shinji walked over to the Commanders office, and knocked on the door. The door opened and he walked in finding the Commander sitting at his desk, his back to the door. He was looking out the window.

"Commander I have that report you requested." Shinji said.

"Vary good Lieutenant."Bloom replied as he sun around in his chair.

Shinji handed him the paper work. "Everything seems to be in order. No stress that wasn't for seen from the models."

Bloom placed the paper work on the desk. "How did it feel making History today Mr. Ikari?"

"It felt good." Shinji replied with a smile. "Everything i was involved in was always death and descrection... Now it's discovery."

Bloom smiled then stood up from his desk. "Care to walk with me?"

"Okay..."

Out on the Command and Control deck Misato was helping a crew men with a instrument issue when she heard the commander's office door open, she turned to see what was going on.

"Major, Mr. Ikari and I are heading out for a coupe hours you have command...." HE and Shinji walked over to the elevator Bloom turned to Misato. "Also tell the next collector to remained docked until we arrive."

"Yes sir."

Once the Elevator doors closed Commander Bloom looked over at Shinji. "Lieutenant I understand that you have gotten EVA training?"

"Yes sir, i finished it up while we where in orbit around Earth." Shinji answered.

Before Shinji knew it he and the Commander was standing in side one of the collectors bound for Ida's surface and in a encounter suit. A beefed up space suit that had armor plating through out the suit to protect from any radiation that might be floating around.

"commander, we are about three minutes from touch down."

The Commander pressed nodded to him self. "How long will collecting and returning to the ARC take?"

"Just over a hour. Sir." the collector pilot replied.

"Vary good when her get out on the surface we'll place a beacon. just return to that location and wait. We should be just over a hour too." The Commander said.

"Yes sir."

Bloom turned to Shinji and looked over his equipment. "Let me make sure that you have everything in order. I've been space walking for about fifteen years and I haven't lost a person yet..."

Shinji stood up from the seat he was sitting on and walked up to the Commander.

"You did a good job getting this set up, just remember to keep an eye on you O2 meeter and the radiation meeter." Bloom stated. "Here put your helmet on." Bloom said as he handed the helmet to Shinji.

Shinji took it and snapped it on to place and twisted it in to place, locking it down. Bloom said the same. Just then the ship shook.

"Commander, We're on the surface."

"Vary good Thank you."

Bloom pressed a couple buttons on a control panel then then light in the air lock room turned from Green to red, then he turned a leaver. Pushing the air lock hatch open all the way Bloom then walked out on to the surface of Ida. Shinji stood there on the edge of the collector.

Looking out to the surface of Ida Shinji wasn't really sure what to do. Sure he was used to seeing strange things, but this was not a trick of the mind, it was real. He took his first step out on to the surface then he let go of the collector.

Bloom then closed the hatch behind Shinji and took the beacon from Shinji's pack and turned it on by extending a pole from it's base.

"We'll be back here in about a hour maybe a little longer." Bloom transmitted.

"Roger that, Have a nice walk Sir."

And with that Shinji watched the collector, a Shinji about three hundred years long and some hundred twenty five yards wide.

Then the ARC came in to view. It fulled the star let sky.

"Amazing site isn't Mr. Ikari?" Bloom asked.

"Yes sir..." Shinji was nearly speechless.

The two walked around the edge of a creator. it was about a two miles wide, it was going to be a nice walk indeed.

Mean while back on the ARC, Asuka was laying in her and Shinji's quarters, Laying there on the couch, She was reading through some paper work on the stats of the scout slash fighter class ships that will be most likely be build on return to Earth.

Letting out a heavy sigh , she grabbed her watch from the end table.

"Where is he..."

Hearing the Door beep, Asuka didn't even bother sitting up. "Yeah Come in."

The door opened and Misato walked in. "So You're probably thinking where is Shinji right about now?"

Asuka then sat up. "Yeah, she where is the Baka?"

"He's out with the Commander. Walking along the edge of a creator on the asteroid's surface."

Misato replied. "Their not do back for another forty five minutes or so. Wanna go and Meet him and the landing bay?"

A few minutes the two of them where walking through the ship on their way t the landing bay. "So how did you hear of this?"

"Commander Bloom just walked out of his office with Shinji and said that they where going to be gone for a while." Misato answered. "Then the next thing i know i hear from one of the returning collectors that they have to go and pick up the Commander and a Lieutenant from the surface."

They rounded a corner then they where at the upper cat walk of the landing deck. they also found Rei standing there.

Rei, We haven't seen you fr a couple days." Asuka said. "Where have you been?"

Rei turned and smiled. "I have been spending my time in the field." She replied. "We're trying to find a balance of heating and cooling. Apparently the lighting is causing high heat levels and making it dry and hard to get the crops to grow."

"So..." Misato said, her tone telling everyone that she was looking to pick some fun out of someone. "How come you are here? You and Kensuke can't get enough of each other?"

Rei wasn't having any of it and didn't bite. "We enjoy each others company" She said then turned back to the controlled insanity. She watched as Kensuke helped other deck hands with computer issues and engineering problems. then as he grabbed a set of guide lights, and flag in a collector as it came in to the landing deck.

then with a slight thud the massive space craft landed. the hatches opened and the crew started to exit the ship and a fresh crew started to take their place. Shinji and the Commander came out of the ship last, Commander Bloom had his hand up by his right shoulder letting his helmet be slung over his shoulder, Shinji held on to the back end of his helmet off to his side. Shinji happened to look up. He could see Asuka, Misato and Rei standing up there all three woman where waving at him. He waved back.

"You care for all three of them, Mr. Ikari?" Bloom asked.

"Yes sir. Misato... I sort of see her as a mother. She's been the closest I've had to a mother in a long time. Rei... Or Mrs. Aida is like a sister, and Asuka is... She's closest to me..."

Shinji didn't have to finish. The Commander understood. He placed a hand on to Shinji's Shoulder.

"To me My crew is my family. I want you to understand that Mr. Ikari." Bloom said.

Shinji turned and nodded. "Yes sir, I understand."

taking a cargo left, Asuka had made it to the main level of the landing bay, and was able to meet Shinji.

"Space walk?"She asked.

Shinji shook his head. "Yeah the commander invited me, it was pretty cool."

Asuka turned to the Commander. "I hope he wasn't much of a problem for you Sir."

The Commander let out a mighty laugh. "Not at all Lieutenant Soryu, He was pretty good, had his equipment set up like a pro even." The Commander said as he started to put his encounter suit in to a storage locker. "Maybe Some time here soon i too will take out you out, maybe a walk along the hull of the ARC it self."

The Idea really didn't seem all that great to her. "That's quite alright."

Just then Kensuke walked up his shift had just ended. "Ah it's not that bad, I just did that yesterday. It was a pretty good view of the Earth." Kensuke said jumping in the conversation. "Enjoy your walk Commander sir?"

"Vary much. You seem to have kept my personal gear in good working order and keep this place running smooth, Mr. Aida, Keep up the good work." Bloom said as Kensuke helped with the encounter suit.

"Thank you sir."

The Commander then happened to see Rei and Misato coming down an other cargo left. "Mr. Aida you lovely wife is on her way... When will i be expecting to hear about a new addition to the crew?"

Kensuke blushed. "Not any time soon, We want too. But we're going to wait for a while."

"Remember this ship is met to be a multi generational ship, it can be years, decades even before we can find a suitable world to colinze."

"Yes sir, I understand."

"Major surely you didn't come down here to just welcome me back?"

"Welcome back sir, and No. " Misato replied. I wanted to tell you we have collected more rescorse then first thought. we have enough to build two more collectors and still have a fair amount left over."

Bloom turned to Kensuke. "First thing in the morning can you start building two more collectors."

Kensuke turned back around just as he was leaving the landing bay. "Yes sir, first thing in the morning."

Once in the elevator and the doors closed he and Rei couldn't take their hand's off each other.

"It has only been ten Hours" Rei managed to say.

Kensuke moved down to her neck. "Far too long to be away from you."

Rei Moaned. "Agreed..."

Back on the flight deck The Commander was explaining his first flight to Mars.

"... The Ship was almost three months from Mars and we had a systems outage." Bloom took a swig of water. "One of us had to go out side the ship and check for any damage along the hull. The problem was there was no commutations; So if anything happened no one would know."

Shinji listened to the store. "So what who had to go out?"

"I took up the job, once i got out to the main core of the ship i had found that a micro meteorite had ripped through the main breaker at the core. when that happened the core had shut down, so replacing the main breaker was out of the question so i rewired the box. It took almost six hours to rewire the system and with fuses so the system wont go out again."

Misato was impressed. "Six hours?" She asked. "of course it worked."

Bloom shook his head. "Just enough to get us to Mars then once we where on the surface we where about to totally replace the breaker by taking one from the hab that was there on the surface."

"Impressive, they didn't say anything about that on the news." Asuka said.

"Yeah they said that there was an issue with the systems on earth." Shinji added.

"No surprise" Bloom mutterent. "Well we have another long day, I would recommend that you get a good night sleep Mi. Ikari."

Shinji finished placing his gear in to the storage locker and shook his head. "Yes sir, have a good evening."

Shinji and Asuka walked over to the elevator "So you two just went out for a walk on an asteroid?"

"Yep."

"Why?" Asuka asked. then she pressed the button for the elevator again.

"To talk." Shinji replied quickly.

the elevator doors opened up and they walked in Asuka was fast to press the deck ans section. then sure pushed Shinji against the wall. "Talk about what?"

"We talked about the importance of the project and our reason for coming out here." Shinji replied. "He's a smart man, The Commander."

Not really satisfied with the answer but also knowing that she really isn't going to get any sort of answer from Shinji other then what she had just gotten, Asuka backed off. "So I was finally able to pull out the three external hard drives with all the movies. What movie do you want to watch tonight before going to bed?"

Just then the elevator doors opened up and Asuka took a step out of the elevator "Who said anything about watching a movie?" Shinji said then gave Asuka's ass a playful slap, making her jump.

"I see how it is." she said with a little smirk across her lips.

Three days passed as the crew of the ARC sat in orbit over Ida and her moon; The task of systems tests of the construction systems, commutations tests and even deploying tracking systems on to near earth crossing asteroids

Rei managed to get the cooling systems in the Field working, now the field bad became a place where the crew can go to and relax in a near earth like setting. Crew members even started to help out with taking care of the field.

Kensuke had gotten the construction of two more collectors, this allowed the increased levels of rescorces available for repairs, and even th chance t build more ships in the future. The ARC was due back to earth in two more days. then if all went well they would head out for good. Their mission to take several million civilians to a new earth like world. Once that would happen the ARC would remain in orbit of that world and recycled for building parts on the surface. it was said before the ARC would even find this world the second generation ARC ships would be leaving earth.

Shinji sat filling in at the commutations station while the crewmen went to the wash room for a moment. it was know among the crew that Shinji was a person that was all about sound quality, so often used his own head set while working the commutations work station. so it wasn't strange to see Shinji sitting there with a set of Bose head phones plugged in and manually scanning through the frequencies.

scanning through the Frequencies Shinji was coming across nothing but a whole lot of static, then when he came across some strange pops in the static. He almost missed it and had to back track a little bit. he sat there and listened to it and even narrowed down the direction of the strange pops.

Misato happened to look up and catch the look on Shinji's face and walked up to him, she placed a hand on to his shoulder, Making Shinji look up and remove his head phones.

"What's wrong Shinji?"Asked Misato.

"Here listen..." Shinji said and handed the head phones to Misato.

Placing one of the speakers to her ears she listened in and started to hear the pops. "any pattern to them?"

Shinji shook his head. "No. I've been listening to them for about ten minutes too. Misato there's something else too."

Misato pressed the speaker closer to her ear. "What is it Shinji?"

"The sounds are coming from earth too." Replied Shinji.

Thinking that the hole thing was strange to start with, she handed the headphones back to Shinji. "Send a message to The ARC project headquarters, see if everything is going alight; It just might be a flair or something."

It was going on almost two hours and there was still no word back from Earth. Things wasn't adding up to Misato, The popping had over the two hours subsided then finally went away, but there was still no word from earth. Even if there was solar flairs mission control would be able to respond by using a different set communication arrays. Even a radio telescope on Earth's surface. But still there was nothing. Misato stood at the command table tapping her fingers on the glass top waiting for Shinji to say that a single had came in from earth, but as the minutes ticked away, nothing.

"Shinji, Anything?"

Shinji looked up and shook his head.

"I'm calling the Commander." Misato said as she start to type some numbers on a keypad that's on the command table. when she was done she waited for a couple minutes. "Commander sorry to wake you, we have a situation.... Yes sir." Misato then pressed the end button on the same keypad. "He'll be here in fifteen minutes. Shinji keep on trying to get something to and from earth, and i want all the records of this pulled and printed up for the commander."

"Right away." Shinji said then got to work right away.

About ten minutes later Commander Bloom came on to the command deck. "Major it's two in the morning, this situation better be something big."

"Shinji..." Misato whispered loudly, waving for Shinji to bring the paperwork on the popping and the lack of commutations from Earth. Shinji pulled the papers from the printer and handed it off to Misato. "Sir, about two hours ago Lieutenant Ikari was filling in for the normal commutations officer while he had went to the wash room and while scanning the frequencies discovered some strange popping sounds among the static..."

"Solar flairs?" Asked Bloom.

"That's what i had first though but we had started to look more in to it and there was no flairs reported. in the mean time we tried to get a single from Earth, but nothing." Misato replied.

"Lets hear it."

Misato looked over at Shinji and he started to play the recording over the loud speakers on the command deck. Everyone on the command deck looked up from their work station, the commander looked up to the ceiling listening to the recording, then he looked over at Misato. "And there has been no word from Mission control?"

"No Sir, nothing."

The Commander looked over at the command table then back up at the large screen that had displayed sensor information. "Where are our collectors?"

"Collector one just docked and is unloading its collected recourses, Collector two is about forty seconds from doing the same thing. collectors three and four are heading out to the Ida." Misato replied.

"Recall Three and four and tell them to dock in to the landing bay, and tell one and two as soon as their done dropping their loads to do the same thing. And i want Hyperspace prep to start as soon as all four collectors are back on the ship." Bloom said.

Out side the ARC the two collectors pulled a wide U-turn then started heading back to the landing bay. the other two finished with dropping off their collected predecessor then circled around the ARC before landing it to the landing bay.

Back on the Command Deck, Bloom walked over to where Shinji was sitting at. "Anything yet MR. Ikari?"

"No Sir still nothing."

"Okay get back to the Hyperspace computer, Plot me a course back to where we started at." Bloom said. "I want to be ready to go as soon as those collectors are back on the ship."

Shinji went back over to his normal work station and opened the navigation computer screen, something that looked a laptop that was built in to the counter top of the station. pulling up the hyperspace data from the first jump, Shinji found and flipped the numbers. He was ready to go inside of thirty seconds.

"Commander, All ships are on board and are secured for Hyperspace jump." Misato said.

"Vary good, Major give the alert." Bloom said.

Misato then pressed a button on the command table and a alarm sounded through out the ship. "Attenchen all hands prepare for Hyperspace jump, all stations report ready status."

Misato watched on the Command table as all the stations through out the ship reported ready for Hyperspace jump. "Sir all stations report ready."

"Mr. Ikari start the count down for Hyperspace jump." Bloom ordered.

"Systems charging, Hyperspace core will be at full charge in thirty seconds." Shinji called out. "Destation set, all systems going to hyperspace mode." Shinji pulled out the hyperspace space key and placed it in the in the controls. "Engaging Hyperspace jump in ten seconds."

Everyone looked around a waiting for the jump to hyperspace.

"five... Four... Three... two... One..." Shinji said then he turned the key. Just as he did the vortex formed in front of the ARC; just as it did before, then it collapsed on to the ARC then in a flash the whole ship was gone.

Seconds later in a simuler flash of light the ARC reappeared. When the light distortation cleared everyone on the Command Deck saw a massive peace of of the orbital elevator it was in an uncontrolled spin, and it was broken from the main shaft that connected it to the earth's surface.

"Hard to Starboard!!! Raise the Blast shield NOW!!" Bloom yelled.

The ARC started to slowly turn over to the right, unfourtantly the ARC wasn't build for maneuverability; then drifting part of the elevator side swiped the ARC, gouging a massive gash through the port side of the ship. The impact knocking every person to the floor and knocking everything not bolted down over.

"Damage?!"

"Damage through the port side decks 17, 18 and 19." Yelled a crew men.

"Set us in an altitude of twenty miles, Lets see what's going on open the blast shield." Bloom said as he checked over several readings that was coming to him from on the command table. When the blast shields opened the massive window to the command deck, everyone stopped what they where doing. There before them was the signs of an one sided battle. the remains of the orbital elevator where adrift, along with bodies and random other debris from other things. then the one thing that had made everyone stand in shock. Reaching from the surface to the vary limits of earths atmosphere where several mushroom clouds. All through out the planet where these clouds of death.

"My God..." Misato managed to say.

One crew men looked up from his station. "Major, I'm getting several calls of distress though out the globe."

Commander Bloom stood there thinking for a moment, then the only thing that really made any since came to his mind. "Major, You have Command. Tell the pilot of collector two that I'll be piloting it. We're going to rescue as much people as we can before the radiation gets to them." Then Bloom went over to the elevator

"Sir we can't get them all." Misato stated.

"This ship can hold over three million people. I attend to help as many people on the surface as i can." Then with that Bloom pressed the button on th elevator doors closed.

Misato turned back to the command table then dialed up the construction area. "How fast and how many fighters can you make?" She asked. "Ten in thirty minutes, you got fifteen minutes."

Over at the Flight operations room Asuka had gotten the word from Misato to get nine other pilots and to suit up. A wicked little smirk creped across her lips. Durring the training before they came up to the ARC every person tested to flight operations. The Program understood that there will be a need to flight recon on near by planets to search for recourses and there might be the need to defend the ARC. When the test results came back she had ranked top pilot, no surprise there. But with that also made her in charge of the of the fighter squadron, she really didn't that sort of responsibility; But when this was handed down from Commander Bloom. Asuka had turned it down, then Misato told her to take it of lose the top slot.

back up on the command deck, Misato had gotten word that the four collectors where about to make planet fall.

"Commander, You'll have ten fighters here in a few minutes." Misato said. Then she started to nod. "Yes sir right away." Misato then turned to the commutations officer. "Broadcast on every channel, TV, raideo, Short wave, everything. Let the people know that that the ships landing belong to the ARC and for the to go to the ships and get on them, we'll here to help people."

The officer that was operating the scanners leaned closer to the screen, typing something she started to have a puzzled look. "Uh Lieutenant can you come here?"

Shinji ran from his station, to the other station. "what is it?"

"It's this sir." She pointed to her screen. There among all the floating debris. Shinji watched and there was one object that was something that was not moving with the rest of the debris .

"Misato!" Shinji called out. "Take a look at this."

"Hold on Asuka I'll send you the data in a second." Misato said in to her head set as she went over to Shinji. "Quick and to the point Shinji."

Shinji grabbed the screen and turned it around for Misato. "There look, Its not moving."

"Asuka fill the others in and get your fighters ready, Wait for orders to launch."

The four collectors started to land at cities. Two sat down on the easter sea board in north America and two sat down in Europe, each collector was able to pick up two to three thousand men, woman and children. Bloom piloting collector three pulled up an out side view, he saw there was several more thousands people.

"We're not going to have enough room..." Commander Bloom started to type in some commands. "Major, We're just about full with people. I want as many people at the landing bay to direct people to the lower levels of the ARC. I want every bit of usable space for these people."

"Sir we're full."

Bloom held up his index finger telling the ships normal pilot to hold on a moment. "Major I know the numbers and i know we have less then half a crew, But that ship was built to move almost four million people. Make it happen." Bloom then shut off the channel then turned to collector three's normal pilot. "What?"

"Sir we have people fighting to get on the ship. But we don't have the room."

"Close the doors, and get us out of here. use the out side loud speakers to tell everyone that we're going to be back for more."

Back up on the ARC Shinji and Misato where still taking a close look at the scanners the one object that wasn't moving with the rest of the debris. Then the scanners started to pick up twnaty more of the same objects.

"Shit." Misato cursed. "Set condition one through out the Ship, Launch those fighter." Misato then ran over to the command table and contacted Bloom again. "Sir we have hostiles coming in from thirty degrees to our Y axis."

Down at the flight deck, Asuka was sitting on the top of her assigned fighter. it wasn't much it was only fourteen and a half meters long and tipped the scales at forty tons. The small fighter was armed with twin fifty caliber cannons, its engines that almost accounted for a third of its weight was capable of pushing the fighter to a max speed of one hundred meters a second.

Asuka sat there on top of her fighter getting her hair in to a bun so she could get it all in her helmet. "Damn... I might need to cut it short..." She said to her self, then she finally got her hair to how she wanted it. "There..."

Just then the alarms started to sound. And the flight deck crews started to run around. "You have the green light to launch Lieutenant!" One deck hand yelled up to Asuka.

Crawling in to the cockpit of the fighter, and strapping her self she started to turn on the small ships systems. Asuka was a little surprised that for something that was built only less then five minutes ago started up with no problems.

A deck hand handed Asuka her helmet. "Here you go Lieutenant."

This Deck hand helped Asuka get the helmet on and make sure that the air lines where connected in to the helmet. "Lieutenant how it the air flow?" She asked.

"Give me a little bit more cool air." Asuka asked, then as she started to feel the cool air come in the helmet. Then gave the young deck hand the thumbs up.

The deck hand gave a nod and made sure that the cockpit closed all the way, once that was done she then helped the loading crews place the fighter on to the launch driver. a device that as something like the slingshots on air craft carriers, but instead of using steam, pullies, and cables. this one used an electromagnetism

"Asuka," Misato said. The red head could hear Misato's voice in her helmet. "We are picking up twenty unknowns We're sending the info to everyone's fighters."

"Right." Replied Asuka, then she turned to a window where the launch operator stood at. "Come on! Get me out there!"

Just as she turned facing forward, she felt her fighter being launched. being flung through a tube that was just large enough to fit her fighter through instantly a new thrill. Her fighter shot out of the ARC at near three hundred meters a second.

Once out and at a safe distance from the ARC the ten fighters grouped up and started to heading in the direction of the unknown ships.

"Alright stay tight, and don't stray off alone." Asuka said to the other pilots. "Just keep to what the simulations and we're get through this."

The fighters on both sides met in a clash that was something like the clashing of med evil nights. Right away a member of Asuka's squad had rather ran right in to one of the enemy fighters or the enemy fighter ran right in to them, either way there was a ball of flame and debris, then the ballet of fighters and bullets started. Each trying to gain a possession where the other can get a clear shot.

On the command Deck of the ARC everyone could here the commutations between fighters, even Asuka's cursing could be heard.

"Someone get this fuck off me!"

"Right there, Break right!!!"

"I took a hit, my scanners are down!"

"Got him!!"

"Damn Fifty cal's keeps killing my speed!"

"I'm HITAAAHH!!"

Misato turning on the massive view screen and moved a out side camera out to the area where the battle was taking place. It was impossible to tell who was how from what she was seeing.

"Major. Commander Bloom's on the line."

Misato turned her head set back on. "Go ahead Commander." Misato answered. "Three minutes out... Yes sir we're all ready for you. We have fighter engaged with hostiles."

Misato then switched over to a channel to get through to Asuka. "Asuka protect the collectors, they have about three hundred thousand people each!"

"Shit... We'll do our best!"

Asuka fought with her craft to get a good shot off on the small fighter. It wasn't much bigger then hers but was way quicker then hers.

"Come on... Stop moving..." Asuka said her teeth grinding, then just as the other ship broke high, Asuka lifted her head to see someone from her side fly past her nearly swapping paint

and take out the fighter she was gunning for just seconds ago. "Nice Shot!"

Asuka then looked over and noticed that the four collectors where well on their way to the ARC. "Listen up, there are cilviens on the collectors, don't let anything near them."

She said then pulled back on the stick, turning her self back to the fight, then she slammed the throttle.

Getting word that the collectors had landed and they where unloading the people from their holds Misato was in a near shouting match with the Commander over the head set.

"Sir we only have seven fighters out of the ten i sent out. I think we should be looking in to some sort of escape plane."

"_Major i will not argue about this as soon as i get these people off we're getting more."_

"Sir! we are out numbered at the time being, i simply don't think that..."

"_Major that's final We're heading out for an other load of people. In the while that's happening I want a long range jump ready to go as soon as the last collector is back on landing bay deck."_

"How far out of a long range jump?" Misato asked with a heavy sigh.

"_Push the limits Major."_ Bloom said then the channel went out.

Misato rushed over to Shinji's station. "Shinji i want the longest Hyperspace jump you can come out with."

Asuka while still heading to the battle noticed the Collectors heading back to the earth's surface. "What the hell?" She said to her self. "Their getting an other load of people, Everyone this is going to be longer then i thought..."

Just then she felt a sharp thud, then her systems started to shut down. "I've been hit, but i still have control..."Asuka reported. She had lost scanners and along with her targeting systems. she had to shoot blind.

Shinji had less then fifteen minutes to come up with a way to push the hyperspace engines to their outer most limit. Typing as fast as he can Shinji tried to figure out some way to get the ARC as far away as he can from the Earth, but not have them end up in a moon or a planet some where along the way. because at about the distance of Jupiter accuracy of the hyperspace computer starts to drop by fifteen percent for every ten million kilometers Then he figured it out. there was a prob that was left on a asteroid for early dection. it had a camera so he could pull an image of the stars for the star charts. waiting for the image to come in, he started to imputing the data for the same jump the ARC did that vary first time then he added from there once the new data was in Shinji started to look through the star charts. then he found it. It was way out there, and it was small, but it should shield them from anyone finding them.

"Got it!" Shinji called out.

"Good start the Jump prep!" Misato yelled. "Get me Commander Bloom!"

"Commander We're ready for that hyperspace jump! How far out are you?"

"_We're just setting down, there isn't much people out here at my landing zone, so this shouldn't take long."_

Just then an alarm went off, Misato looked up and the scanners screen, the same energy sign that they would put out coming out of Hyperspace was dected.

"Major! A large Ship just jumped in to orbit, it's launching fighters!"

"Commander, You have no time! A large craft just jumped in to orbit and it launching fighters.... There are too many to keep count." Misato yelled. "Right away... Asuka the collectors are coming back cover them from those fighters. Shinji get those hyperspace engines ready, this is going to be close."

Asuka and her remaining squad turned to face the new fighters. there where too many to keep track of. All six of the fighters ran in to the cloud of fighters with guns blazing. pulling out of it, Asuka and the others managed to take out several fighters in their rampage, then they started to pick off fighters one at a time.

"Lieutenant I see the collectors!" One pilot called out.

"Make sure that nothing gets to them!"

The swarm then made their way to the collectors. A large group of enemy fighters strafed the engines destroying the ship with over two hundred thousand people on it.

"Keep them off the Collectors!" Asuka yelled. "ARC we need you guys to meet them half way! we're running out of time!"

Misato pushed the ARC helmsman out of the seat. "Move it!" She took the controls and moved the hulk of a ship closer to the Earth. and turning the Ship so the landing bay was facing the collectors and the fighters. "Get your people back on the ARC! Shinji get ready!"

Bloom with the other two collectors pushed their ships hard, to get to the ARC. Their ships shuttered with explosions and small crafts ramming in to it. Bloom then noticed it, Asuka was still too far out from the ARC.

"Patch me through to that fighter." Bloom said as he pointed at the scanners. "Lieutenant, Get your ass back here!"

"_I'll get there Commander, Just make sure my squad get back alright!"_

"Lieutenant Get back to the ARC!"

Getting fed up and running out of bullets Asuka pulled the controls back and turned her fighter back to the ARC. "All fighters get back to the ARC! NOW!"

The fighters started to file in one by one, then the collectors started to land, Asuka noticed that she was still a little too far out. quickly she pulled the power from every other system and fed it in to the engines giving her a boost of speed. "Tell the landing bay crews that I'm coming in hot and to have the stoppers out!"

Asuka could see the hyperspace vortex start to form, just as she crossed passed the landing bay hatch, then she saw the flash of light. Then when the light faded away she hit the first of three stoppers, slowing down Asuka head banged on to the side of the cockpit, then she saw another flash of light, then it faded and her fighters slid to a stop on the deck of the landing bay. She sat there and tried to focus, everything was fuzzy and sound didn't sound right. But sticking to the training she started to undo her harness then she opened the cockpit, and started to pull her self from the seat, still a little dizzy she fell from the cockpit ledge on to her side. letting out a loud moan she started to fight with her helmet, once she managed to get it off she rolled on to her back. The lights of the landing bay started to come in to focus, then she saw the young deck hand that helped her get her fighter in to the launch tube.

"Lieutenant?" She asked. "Are you alright?"

Asuka just looked up at her girl.

"Lieutenant?" She asked again?

"God I'm going to love this job." Asuka finally said out loud, then she started to force her self up. "Then she fell back on her ass."

"I'll help you Lieutenant."

Up on the command deck Misato was looking around trying to figure out what just happened. "Shinji? Where are we?"

"Sedna..." Shinji replied. "An Oort cloud body some three times the distance from Pluto and Neptune, almost nine hundred ninety AU's from Pluto" Shinji added. "We're at the farthest reaches of the solar system in orbit around a small body called Sedna."

"What's the damage?"Misato asked.

"Aside from the damage from the orbital elevator we're alright." A crewman replied.

"Did we get everyone?"

"The remaining fighters are accounted for and the remaining collectors are all on board and are unloading their people."

After the survivors where taken care of and placed in places to live for the time being, there was one other important task to take care of, horning the dead. The ARC crew managed to find a priest among the survivors to do the service. Everyone had gathered in a smaller air lock, the large construction bay was being used at the moments.

Asuka and the rest of the squad stood off to the right of four pedestools where a helmet sat on top of. The priest stood at the front, and Misato and the Commander stood just off to the left of him, Facing the command deck crew and several other crew members.

"Oh God, we pray thee

that the memory of our comrades,

fallen in battle, be ever sacred in our harts,"

Asuka took her hand to her back,it was still hurting her still since her hard landing.

"The Lieutenant's back is still hurting?" Bloom whispered to Misato.

Misato only nodded.

"... and that the sacrifice which they

had offered for ship and crew

maybe acceptable in they sight."

"Into thy hands, Oh Lord,

We commend the souls of thy servants departed,

Now called unto eternal rest,

and we commit their bodies to infent space..."

Just then Commander Bloom walked out from where he and Misato where standing. "Excuse me Father may i say a few words?"

The preast stepped aside. Giving Bloom the floor to speak.

"For some on you who don't know who I am, I am Commander Robert Bloom. Commanding officer of the ARC. I was chosen to lead this vessel because it was believed that I could lead a ship and colinests to a new world... That mission has not changed. Just the people."

Misato looked around and a little confused on where he was going with this.

"We will have find a new world to call home, I don't know how long it will take or where that will take us. So don't ask how many days this will take, I wont have an answer for you The one number that every man, woman and child should worry about is one point six million. That is the number of people this ship carries and the number of people we will take to a new world. The journey will be long and hard. But who said it was going to be easy in the first place, Don't let these people's death to be pointless."

Bloom walked back to where he was at. then the Preast asked that the caskets be taken in to the air lock then once they where in place the air lock hatch was closed and the caskets where let out in to space.

After the cearomoney, Commander Bloom had invited Misato to his office.

"That was some speech sir." Misato said.

Bloom pulled some booze from his desk. "I don't do well with public speaking, Want some?"

He offered.

"After the last two days I'll take anything..." Misato answered, taking the shot glass slammed the booze. "Another please."

Bloom poured her another shot. "There is a lot of work to do, Mr. Ikari is one hell of a jump operator.... almost a thousand AU's past Pluto, to a large iron and icy body. This places magnetic field will shield us from any passive scanning. But we can't stay here."

"I agree." Misato said. "Fix the ARC build some more fighters, then move on." Misato added as she took the bottle from Bloom. "We keep on doing that till we find a place to sit down."

Bloom took the bottle from Misato and poured him self another shot. "I am going to get some sleep, you should do the same we have a long quest starting for us in the morning."

Misato smiled and walked to the door. "vary well sir, good night."

A/N: Well these are the first two chapters of this epic. I'll be typing more and posting more. The battle seine in Earth's orbit to get an idea of the whole event. I would look for Nine Inch Nails ghosts and look for track fourteen, for those that know more know that music plays a huge part in coming up with ideas. Also i will be posting Homeworld to games on to youtube to show some battles. But i need to figure out a way to record it, apparently Youtube wont take .BIG files... No big deal, I have a good enough camera and a tripod.

I lost my proof reader so I'm trying to make sure that things are alright before i post so please keep those sorts of flames the down some.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well it seems that despite my best efforts of making sure that my spelling is prefect so it wont screw up a good story, because yes poor spelling can kill a good story. So Bob... thank you of pointing out those issues. And no that was not me being a Dick, like My last proof reader liked to call me when i would get on his case. So on top of doubling my efforts of making sure that the spelling and all that is just right. i will try to go back and try to fix the first two chapters. Though my spelling isn't that bad in reality. I type on a small Asus Eee pc. I love the thing, but the key board is iffy. I have make sure that the buttons go down all the way. Maybe i should hook a real key board in to it of get a real computer... Anyways. So anyone feeling up to the challenge of being that proof reader please drop me line at . If anyone care to take up the job. Okay with that said, here is chapter three. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3

In to Deep space

Personal Log of Shinji Ikari, Lieutenant first class.

_It's been almost two weeks since the attacks on Earth. The people we rescued from the surface had started to settle down to life on a space craft. we're still trying to get a detailed record of who's on board, but that's been slow moving and will probably take an other week before we have any sort of idea of who and what is on board. _

_Asuka has since recovered from her injuries from her hard landing and had started taking eight hour combat patrols through out the area around the small rocky body we orbit. I think she's some how enjoying this, or maybe she's simply enjoying being useful. Since we got here we've managed to repair the damage to the port side of the ship; while doing so we found some more bodies. There where more services... When the repairs where done we started building more fighters, making the number of fighters to sixteen. Though we don't think that is enough will be enough in the long run. Every other day Misato, The Commander, Asuka, Kensuke and myself meet to go over things._

"Lieutenant?" Bloom asked. "How are the collection ships going?"

Shinji noticed that the commander seemed tired, his eyes looked heavy. "Round the clock shifts sir. We're about full on fuel, we'll have enough other recourses to stock pile for future repairs."

"Sir," Kensuke chimed in. "Some of us at the construction area where talking and we can program just about anything in to the computer and build it, sure some of the smaller details will have to be done by hand, but we should look in to making new and different class of ships."

Bloom liked the idea. "You and you're crew make a list of ideas bring them t me before the next meeting."

"Yes sir." Kensuke said with a nod.

"And the defense guns?" Bloom asked. How are those going?

"As soon as each turret is build we ship them out side where crews working along the hull of the ARC install them. We're about seventy percent complete."

Bloom nodded and stood up from the desk. "Vary well, that's enough for today,"

_For some strange reason there was a commutations node, that's only way of getting to it was through taking a space walk. And since i found the problem The Commander said i have to Fix the problem. It wasn't too bad, Asuka was on Combat patrol in her fighter and she parked her fighter just off the hull and talked with me while i replaced it._

"Why in the hell would any one place a communtions part in a place where it can only be fixed from the out side?" Shinji asked out loud.

He floated along the hull of the ARC, with a large box in tow.

"I think that Bloom just has you do this because you're his favoret." stated Asuka as her and her fighter floated several feet away. "I here from Misato that if there's something he want's done he goes to you."

"Really..."

_I really don't want to bitch or anything... But i feel that this first couple months of this adventure is going to be the hardest. With any luck we wont run across the Raiders any more..._

Shinji saved his log and shut off the screen, turning around in the chair he found that Asuka was still sleeping soundly in her flight suit and laying face down on the couch. It was an other eight hour flight around the area of the oort cloud. Getting up from the chair he walked over to Asuka and rolled her over so it would be easier to carry her. Lifting her from the couch he took her over to their bad. Once he had gotten her on the bed and under some covers, Shinji went over to the other side.

The next day Shinji woke up and found that Asuka had already gotten up and headed out for the day. Shinji then rolled out of bed and went about his day, shower, brush teeth, put uniform on and head out the door. It didn't take long for him to get to Command and Control now. The Survivors first came on the ARC they didn't really have the shift timing down. But after a couple weeks the figured out to keep the halls clear for people getting to their duty stations. For the past two weeks we've been placing people in duty stations through out the ship. So the lack of man power is becoming smaller by the day.

Stepping on to the Command deck Shinji found that the Commander and Misato where at the command table enjoying a cup of coffee, having a good laugh between them selfs. "Good morning Commander." Shinji said

Bloom handed Shinji a pace of paper. Looking over it with a puzzled look Shinji started to read it over.

"What that commutations unit went out again?" Shinji asked, then Shinji handed the papers back. "I guess I'll suit up and go out there again... I'm also taking a second set of hands... I almost lost a tool bag the last time."

Bloom turned to Misato. "What's his problem?"

Misato shrugged her shoulders. "Sir if Shinji is in a mood it's one of two things. Asuka or lack of sleep." Then Misato thought about what she had just said. "Or both?"

It wasn't either of the two that was bothering Shinji, the lack of sleep was coming from the hum of the ships engines. going through ones day no one really hears it, but the sound seems much louder when it's quite. People like Bloom and several other crew members that has some experience in space travel it doesn't bother them, But for others through out the ship sleeping was something that wasn't coming easy...

Shinji met a crew men at a air lock that was nearest to the damaged commutations device. Getting their equipment ready Shinji looked over at the crew men to see if he was ready.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes sir."

The two put the helmets on and checked checked each others encounter suit, once they where sure everything was in place, Shinji turned to the air lock controls. typing in the commands on the hatches controls a small green light turned to red. The crew men then pulled the lever. The hatch slowly, Shinji walked to the edge and looked over in the direction of the broken commutations device, then looked back over at the crew men that was helping him.

"Just remember, slow movements and if you start to get dizzy try to look down at the hull of the ship."

Shinji then stepped out of the ship and carefully pushed himself so he was floating along side the side of the ARC, the crew men followed.

Back on the ARC, The commander and Misato where going over several star charts. trying to figure out their next step.

"What about this..." Misato pointed to a star cluster.

"There is a magnatare fifteen light years away, that could screw with the navigation computers."

Bloom looked over the images, then grabbed his coffee cup taking a long sip. "And these systems are really almost too far."

Looking at the star charts some more, Bloom happened to notice something that looked like something was smudged on the star charts, or on the light up surface of the command table. Lifting the charts from the table he found nothing on the surface. then he placed the charts back on the table.

"What is that?" Bloom asked himself.

"Sir?"

"That." Bloom pointed at the small almost unnoticeable image. "What is that?"

Misato looked closely at the charts. "I thought that was a smudge."

Bloom thought about the small smudge for a couple moments. "I need to grab something."

Walking in to his office he grabbed a spiral bound note book that the construction crew had handed him the other day that had dough draft ship ideas. Grabbing the notebook Bloom went back to the command deck where Misato was still standing at the Command table.

Bloom placed the notebook on to the table and started to flip through the pages, Finally he came to the page he was looking for.

"We need to look in to building this." Bloom said pointing to a rough drawing of a ship.

Turning the notebook around so it was right side up so she could read the writing. Misato then looked up at Bloom.

Down in the construction area Kensuke was helping with placing an engine in to another fighter, the massive power house for such a small craft was impressive. And this one was an up graded model that has a better thrust system also an afterburner for that extra boost f speed.

"Kensuke!"

Turning to see Misato standing there, Kensuke gave a nod. "Lets take five, then we'll get this thing hooked in."

Kensuke climbed down from the fighter and walked up to Misato. "Hi, Misato what brings you down to the pit?"

"The pit?" Misato asked.

"That's what we've started calling the Construction area." he replied. "Is there anything i can do for you?"

Misato then held up the note book and flipped to the page that bloom had marked. "What can you tell me about this."

Kensuke adjusted his glasses. "That? It carries a crew of four, on the back of the page there is a modified version where it can carry twenty people, about ten times the range then a fighter. Also if we can scale down the hyperspace drive it can handle that sort of stresses." Kensuke replied. "Why?"

"Can you start a prototype?" Misato asked. "Commander Bloom is asking." She added.

"Well it will take some time to program the construction systems... but before that we need to come up with every system and subsystem." Kensuke trailed off. "Quite some time."

"Kensuke, consider this your new personal project." Misato said then she handed the note book back to the young man. "I'll let Bloom know what it's going to take, expect him wanting weekly reports on the progress of this new ship."

Kensuke nodded and whet back to the project at hand. Misato then walked to the elevator it was the end of her shift. Once in her living quarters she stripped off her uniform jacket and tossed it to the couch and walked in to the small, vary small bedroom and flopped down on the bed. After a couple minutes with her face in the pillow she rolled over on her back. she just looked up at the ceiling.

"_I now how Shinji felt all those years ago..." _She thought to her self. "I need to take a shower..."

The shower stall in a singles room was small... Really small. though it had two requirements that Misato needed to call it a good shower. good water pressure and nice hot water. When she was done she dried off and went over to the small fridge, there was no beer, because it would have put her over the weight limit on her belongings sh she needed to settle with water. Opening the plastic bottle up Misato took a big swig. Then placed it down at her work station.

"It's not the same..." She thought out loud.

Sitting down she started to get to work with her reports and other paper work. She hated paperwork, and the saying shit rolls down hill is true in any work space. Misato stopped typing for a moment remembering how just an hour ago Bloom handed her the job of getting a new class of ship built.

Sighing Misato went back to work.

The next day Commander Bloom was on the command deck watching the massive view screen that had the collectors making their runs from the icy body and back. He had noticed that they seemed to be picking up the pace and their times on the surface and getting back and docking where growing shorter and shorter. then he noticed it. they where having some friendly compitation. letting out a soft chuckle, Bloom walked over to the command table and looked at the recon reports from last night. nothing seemed out of the norm. It had almost seemed that the raiders weren't even chasing after them. But assuming that wouldn't be a good idea. considering that who ever their attackers where they nuked earth and would probably waist a second thinking about doing it to his ship. They needed to move on as soon as they could.

As it stood the closest system was Alpha Centauri was the closest to the ARC's present location just over four light years. at that distance it would take the ARC a total of seven jumps, with about a day or so in between each jump to let the reactors a chance to cool down and to give the nav computers a chance to re calculate almost a week when everything was all said and done. that was also a week with nothing to use to hide them selfs from any other attacks.

Mean while Shinji and the crew men where finishing a three hour space walk. Closing the access port where the node was located Shinji made sure that all the bolts where tight.

"I'm just about done, you get a head start back to the hatch." Shinji said to the crew men that was helping him.

Giving a nod the crew men turned and gave him self a push sending him off in the direction of the hatch.

double checking the bolts once more, Shinji then turned around as he did out of the corner of his Shinji thought he saw a flash of light. Thinking nothing of it he kept on going to the hatch.

Up on the command deck alarms where going off, that flash of light Shinji thought he had seen was a craft coming out of hyperspace. It was a raider. but it was a different type of ship, larger then the fighters that they fought before and smaller then the carrier that jumped out of hyperspace just before they left Earth for good.

"Scramble the fighter, have the combat patrol intercept." Bloom ordered. "Someone get Major Katsurgi up here, NOW!"

"Three... No correction four crafts have dropped out of hyperspace. ten degrees port, plus fourteen degrees to the zero plane."

"Sir, combat patrols responding, fighter wings in launch prep!"

"Commander Bloom we still have two EVA workers out side, one of them is Lieutenant Ikari."

Bloom placed his ear peace in to his ear. "Get the Lieutenant on line."

Bloom waited a couple moments before the commutations officer gave him a nod. "Lieutenant, four raider crafts just dropped out of hyperspace, get back in side double time."

"_We're heading back right now." _Shinji replied.

"Good, when you get back in side report to your station right away."

"_Yes sir."_ Shinji replied. "Davis get moving their's incoming."

Bloom then had the commutations officer get him the combat patrol squad lead. "Lieutenant Soryu, what's it look like out there?"

"_We can run circles around these guys, they haven't taken a shot at us at all." _Asuka replied.

"What the orders sir?"

"_Hold them off till the other fighters can get out there. Don't let them get close."_ Bloom replied over the comm line.

Asuka started to turn on her weapons systems. "Alright the old man wants those things to stay clear of the ARC. Aim for their engine systems and anything that looks like a command center." Asuka said to her squad members.

Each of the six fighters then started to set them selfs up for a strafing run each taking a shot at the raider craft, their weapons didn't cause much damage. These where really a different type of ship.

As the squad circled back around each fighter started shot off a missile striking just one of the crafts in their engine housing. the impact caused a jet of flame to shot out of the housing. That's when the raider's opened fire. with a defensive flack type of fire. causing clouds of debris cause damage to the fighter group.

"Now their fighting back, Alright stay alert, and keep clear of the explosions!"

One the ARC, Bloom had gotten the report that the fire fight had broken out between the raiders and the combat patrol. "When are the other fighters getting in to the fight?" Bloom asked.

"Beta and delta squads are launching right now. Their be joining the fight in forty seconds."

"What's going on?" Misato asked as she walked on to the command deck.

"New type of raider crafts." Bloom replied. "Get the collectors back on board, start jump prep."

"Sir all fighters are engaged!"

Misato then remembered that Shinji was still out there. "Dammit, Shinji's still out there."

"Beta squad readjust you attack and start put a couple missiles in to the belly of those things, it seems that they might have a blind spot below them, Alpha squad, how are you holding up Lieutenant?"

"_I've taken a couple light hits but i can still manage, but all of us are out of missiles." _Asuka replied. _"You're not calling us back are you? We still can run some interference for those who have missiles."_

"If you and your squad can still stay in the fight Lieutenant have at it. We still need the time." Bloom answered.

"_Commander the raiders started to fire their main guns! You have incoming!"_ Asuka yelled over the comm.

"Confirmed, sixteen objects inbound! impact in fifteen seconds!"

"All hands set condition one through out the ship, brace for impact!" Misato said over the ship wide PA system.

"Impact in seven seconds... five, four, three, two, one!"

Just then the whole ship rocked most of the command crew where flung off their chairs and their work stations, Bloom helped Misato back to her foot. then brushed him self off.

"Damage report!" Bloom shouted.

"Heavy damage along the lower section of the construction hatch, damage control crew reporting to effected areas." Misato replied. "Asuka Those things have a punch with them, target their weapons systems!"

"_Right!"_ Asuka replied.

Just then Shinji walked on to the command deck still in his encounter suit and helmet in hand, He took his station. "Commander Hyperspace drive is only at fourtyeight percent charged!"

"Lieutenant get us set up with some jump cords, Start getting us to the Alpha Centa..."

There was an other impact, causing people to again be tossed around on the command deck.

"Yes sir." Shinji replied, knowing what Bloom was trying to say. "I'm going to set us the the red line."

Shinji started to pull up star charts and started to plug in the data for the hyperspace jump, this time was different. there was little data that can be used to areas of space between systems.

"Sir i think they might know that's a massive hatch. That's why their targeting it." Misato said. "A hatch is the weakest point on any space craft isn't it?"

"Thats right Major. Helm lessen their target profile, point us right at them." Bloom ordered. "Get my fighters back on board."

"All fighters get back to the ARC, We're getting the hell out of here!" Misato ordered.

"Everyone hear that get back to the ARC now!" Asuka repeated back to the fighter squads. Asuka then noticed that one of the fighters where not following the others back to the ARC.

"Beta three, did you hear that. The old Man want's us back."

There was no response.

"Command what's the deal with Beta three?" Asuka asked.

"_Asuka beta three is down... the cockpit was blown out." _Misato replied.

Asuka sat there in her own cockpit, thinking of something. Then it came to her. "Is that fighters remote command still working?"

Back on the ARC Misato knew just want Asuka was getting at. There was a missile weighing several tons just setting out there. "Yea, We're take care of that, you just get back on the ARC."

Misato went over to the commutations stations. "I got this." taking the station. Misato started to type in the commands for the remote control of the now unmanned fighter. when the system came on line Misato got a image from the fighters gun camera, using the work stations track ball she turned the fighter around and turned the engines to full power with afterburners running at full blast.

"Commander all fighters are reported to be on board!"

"Vary good, Major we're leaving!" Bloom yelled.

"One second!"

Still using the track ball, Misato pointed the fighter right at the picking out out of the four, she aimed the fighter right at it's command center.

"Major your time is up! Get us the hell out of here!"

The ARC then vanished in a flash of light just as several high energy missiles passed through the area where the ARC was once at. Then the fighter impacted a command center to one of the raider craft. causing it to lest hard to it's starboard, it's front section running in to an other craft, both of the ships ordnance went off destroying two out of the four ships.

Another flash of light and the ARC was back in normal space, this time they where truly in the middle of no where. Their home system was to their back and true exploration was before them. On the command deck Bloom cleared the command table of debris he looked at the projected image of stars and the ships current location.

"Get the combat patrol back out there and get the repair crews to work." Bloom said. "Lieutenant, get the next hyperspace cords programed, but we're going to give the reactors chance to cool down."

Shinji nodded then got right to work.

Several hours after the resent attack operations through out the ship went back to normal. Civilians where trying to get settle back down. Rei was finishing her shift at the field several of the survivors had offered to work in the field there was plenty of work to do to grow food for so many people; she welcomed the extra help.

Opening the door to her and Kensuke's living quarters, she wasn't surprised to find that Kensuke wasn't there. Considering what had happened just three hours before. It was understandable.

Due to the resent attack their quarters where also in a state of disarray. The books where tossed from the book shelf, along with a collection of external hard drives of Kensuke's. They held anything from movies to music, images of things the two of them going out to places through out Tokyo 3 and a modest collection of software.

Rei let out a sigh then she started to pick up things and return them to their right place. as she did she happened to come across something of Kensuke's, that she had asked him not to bring. This small wooden box with a removable top. Inside was a small metal tube and next to it was a hole. inside that hole held a fair amount of weed.

Back on Earth, when they had started living together had smoked it a couple times. Mainly before watching a movie or before going to a local park where there was a free proformance of some sorts. But when Shinji had came to them with the information on the ARC and they had decided to join the ARC program Rei had asked Kensuke to not bring this with them. she placed the item on the coffee table and went back to picking up and cleaning the place up.

About an hour later Kensuke had finally gotten done with the work for the day, when he walked in to his and Rei's quarters he found her sitting on the couch reading a book and his stash sitting on the coffee table.

"i know what you're going to say." Kensuke said as he sat down at the work station chair to take off his boots. "I forgot i had it in my back pack."

Rei's eyes glanced over at the old beat up back pack at the other end of the couch. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, i found it when i went to grab the note book the guys and I used to come up with new ship ideas." Kensuke stated. "I know you want me to get read of it... But now it's one of the few things from Earth that's natural... Rei it has a different meaning."

Rei considered this for a moment. Kensuke had a point. Before the attacks they where on this mission for exploration, now it was survival. "I understand."

"Besides." Kensuke begin. "There are other things i would rather do."

Rei lowered her book just enough so she could see over it, she found Kensuke there right in front of her with a slight grin.

"Just what would that be?" She asked. Her tone on in more playful.

Kensuke leaned over and whispered in to her ear. Rei blushed as she felt his warm breath on her ear, and at what she heard.

"I like what i hear..."

Kensuke then picked Rei up from the couch and put her over his right shoulder. Rei let out a loud playful squeal. "Kensuke! Up me down!"She managed to say in between fits of laughter.

"Nope You're getting man handled." He replied.

He then laid Rei down on their bed. and placed him above her. Their lips met in passion.

Elsewhere, at Shinji and Asuka's quarters. Something different was going on. Shinji and Asuka was still working.

Asuka was sitting on the floor, using the coffee table as a work space so she could prepare the combat report. Shinji was at the work station going over several star charts.

"Shinji, how dose this sound... _At approximately 1340 hours while on combat patrol, Alph squad had picked up an energy spike that is accompanied with a vessel dropping out of hyperspace. once the craft ID came back at a Raider craft; Alpha squad intercepted the four ships. That where notable larger then the fighters that where engaged in Earth's orbit. Alpha squad discovered that the ships armor was thicker then the fighter class, but that armor was weakest on the underside of the craft. allowing a the AFJ-107 missile to penetrate their armor...._" Asuka paused. "This is fucking stupid. Why do we have to make combat reports, I thought i was done with this sort of thing?"

Shinji looked up from his work. "The commander explained it to me when i asked him the same thing. He said that if we make it through all this and get to a new Home, those people that will hand down the history of what happened. He wants as much of the facts as he can get. You should have seen Misato's report on the attacks in Earth's orbit. It was ninty three pages long."

"Ninty three?"Asuka repeated in disbelief. "Here i thought Misato was a slacker."

"Nope she still dose her work and still has some fun."Shinji Replied. then he noticed the time. "Damn it's one thirty in the morning already."

Asuka stood up off the floor and streatched. "Bed time, or something else?"

Shinji stood up and started to walk to the bedroom area, just before he passed Asuka he gave her a playful smack on he ass. "Out look is good."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: well wasn't that different. So for several days and also while sitting in some of my classes. yes i went back to college, now that my brain has recovered from the last time, I've been going through some of the old fics. some going as far back as 2002. I wanted to make sure that no one has done anything like this before. and so far as it seems, unless I'm not using the selections at the top of the screen right. There is nothing like this, Though that might be different on other fanfiction sites, but as it stands for this one nothing like it. I'm also glad to report that I was able to recreate not on but three battles on Homeworld. The two that has taken place already, and another still to come. As you have most likely already figured it out there will be several run ins between the ARC fleet and the 'Raiders' but don't worry the scope of the story will deepen here in the next two maybe three chapters. That all depends how i can get the events that i have playing out in my head on to the screen. It's not easy either. Also some great news I've also been revisiting some of the older fics i have posted and i think I've figured out how I'm going to wrap those up too. So be on the look out for those too; including _Stop you self control_ and _Gods, Goddesses and Eva's_. They've been sitting there for far too long and i feel bad leaving everyone hanging on to see what happens. I ensure you that _Gods, Goddesses and Eva's_ will have a grade A ending. well lets get back to the story at hand.

Chapter 4

Bitter Sweet Vastness

Waking up Kensuke looked over at the alarm clock. He still had two and a half hours before he had to start his shift. He turned his head to see Rei was laying there half on top of him. She was sound asleep, learning early on he knew that Rei was a heavy sleeper. sh gently moved her enough so he could get out of bed. He hated doing it but he really needed to use the bathroom. Once he was able to releave himself he went over to the workstation and turned on the screen. opening up a bootleg copy of auto cadd, Kensuke started to make a new class of fighter. Something that was a little bit bigger, faster and was capable of atmospheric flight. It wasn't more then forty five minutes before he had the design of this fighter. Then he started to design a slightly larger class of ship. He called it a Runabout. four times larger then the fighters, it housed a hyperspace drive and room for a crew of six plus a pilot and copilot. he quickly rendered the ship designs, then hopped in to the shower. When he got done in the shower Kensuke walked over to the workstation, He found that the his two ships where almost brought to life. The fighter seemed more fearsome with it's stubby wings and it's reseaced engines. The other craft it' four stubby wings went out at all four corners and it's small cockpit gave almost a ninety degree view. Saving the work, and making a copy of on to flash drive. Knowing that Rei had the day off, Kensuke made sure that she had a good amount of blankets. She loves to be snuggled in under more then enough blankets, He gave her a kiss then went out to start his shift. But first thing is first, breakfast.

Stopping by the galley he found that Asuka was already up and was having coffee and a muffin. Grabbing what looked to be eggs and bacon Kensuke went over to where Asuka was sitting at.

"Mind if i join you?" He asked.

Asuka looked up from the small laptop. "What yeah. I don't mind."

Kensuke could tell that her mind was else where. "Combat report?" He asked as he poked the eggs, or something that looked like eggs.

"Yeah the old man wants it ready at the start of my shift." Asuka replied. "I'm just doing the spelling corrections now."

"He wants me to design and build new ships. I have two made in the computer now wanna see?" Kensuke asked as he held up the flash drive.

Wanting to see the new ships she took the device from his hand and plugged it in to her small laptop. a few clicks later Asuka was looking at the next class of fighter. "How fast?" She asked.

"I'm shooting for five Hundred meters a second faster then the fighters now." Replied Kensuke as he chewed a peace of bacon, the question of rather or not this bacon was really made of pork. "The other one is more for a small scale transport and it's going to be hyperspace ready."

Asuka closed out of the program and pulled the flash drive, then handed it back to Kensuke. "Pretty impressive. When are they going to to be ready?"

Kensuke shrugged his shoulders. "As soon as i can figure out how to scale down a hyperspace core to about the size of a short bus."

Asuka gave the young man a hard pat on his right shoulder. "Good luck with that one. I've gotta get going."

"Catch you later, Maybe You and Ikari can meet up with Rei and I later on?" Kensuke said.

"Sounds good.. Later."

Leaving the galley, Asuka made her way to the command deck, along the way she passed several of the survivors. There was a family of three huddled in a small supplies room, Sure the equipment was moved out and stored at another location. If the attackers hadn't had happened The ARC would be in earth's orbit right now and getting outfitted with real living quarters for the settlers. but this wasn't the case. Sure there where crews working on those living quarters around the clock, but it was still hard on all the survivors. Asuka didn't like the sight, it reminded her of the Angle wars, when people would huddle in cramped shelters waiting for their deaths or to walk out alive.

Asuka rounded a corner to where the next elevator shaft, then she froze in place. All along the the bulk heads where photos and letters to loved ones. It gave her an unease feeling, there where letters from loved ones looking for missing loved ones and there where prays to the ones left behind and to the dead. Up high there a peace of large yellow legal paper with a prayer written on it in thick black marker.

"Dear Father. Who art in heaven.

Comfort the souls of these pilots.

The powers of darkness have waged a war our way.

A battle is at hand and our people are in need.

As these Pilots mount their wings of steel

and look to you above, Bless them with your love.

As their mighty engines roar

Preparing to set flight through evil skies,

We ask you to forgive their sins and to give them the strength for the fight." Asuka read to her self. It was clear to her that these people where really counting on the fighter group to keep them safe.

When the elevator car arrived at the deck she stepped in and pressed the code to get to the command deck. It didn't take long, it was only five decks above her. When the Doors opened back up she found her self looking at the normal operations of the command deck.

"Asuka the commander is waiting for you." Misato called from over her shoulder. "I have to say, I'm a bit impressed. You're early."

"There are people counting on us." Asuka said as she walked over to the Commanders office doors.

"That there is." Misato replied under her breath.

Asuka pressed a button just off to the side of the office door. _"Come in."_

Bloom said over the comm.

Walking in Asuka walked up to the Commanders desk and handed him her little laptop and with the report already pulled up.

Bloom placed the machine on the desk and started to read through it. As he did he couldn't help but noticed something different about the Red head in front of his desk.

"Lieutenant? There is something different about you." Bloom said looking up from the computer. "It's like...."

"No sir I'm fine." Asuka replied.

Bloom nodded. He knew what the change was, and figured that the girl wanted to keep things to her self too. "Vary well Lieutenant, Good work on the report." Bloom said, then he closed the computer. "Shoot me it's file so i can add it to my logs."

"Yes Sir, Is there anything else?" Asuka asked.

Bloom removed his glasses. "There is. There is going to be an other nine hours before the next hyperspace jump, I want combat patrols rotations every three hours, then that way when it's time we have only one squad to worry about getting back on board."

"I'll arrange it Sir." Asuka replied.

"Vary well Lieutenant, make it so." Bloom said then Asuka turned and walked out of the office when the door opened up Kensuke was standing at the door.

"Mr. Aida come in i am eager to hear of the new ships you have." Bloom said as he waved the young man in to his office.

Kensuke walked in and handed the flash drive to the Commander. Bloom took the device and plugged it in to his own work station. He looked through the different images of the two ships, then looked up at Kensuke.

"I have to say Mr. Aida, this is rather impressive." Bloom stated. "When are you going to start building them?"

"I still have to build a new engine and do some more tests. but the prototype of the fighter will probably take about an other week to finish the designs and an other week to build."

"Why so long?"

"I'm going to have the ships construction systems build the parts and I'm going to have my crew build it by hand, so if the system starts to crank these things out we'll be able to see if anything is out of place out flat out wrong."

"Makes since." Bloom handed the flash drive back to Kensuke. "Keep up the good work and keep me up dated. And if you need any space to build the prototypes let me know."

Kensuke nodded. "Yes sir."

A few minutes later Asuka was in the squad locker room getting suited up for the patrol. The suit it self was simple and form fitting, it's was as if some one took old flights of the 20th century and made them out of a fabric that was a sort of plastic making the suit air tight. the vest that went over the jump suit part was black. in side it had a couple things one it. a simple gauge that told it's user it there was air. It was simple. It the small bar like gauge glowed red there was no air, if it was blue then there was air. then there was a multi tool on the other side. Asuka had figured that it was there if some one had crashed or needed to do some repairs to their ship from the inside.

Asuka then reached up in to the locker and grabbed the helmet ring. this device was simple. it hooked on to the suit to let the helmet be hooked on to the suit, thus completing the suit. Asuka then reached up and grabbed her helmet and placed it on to the bench behind her and again reached up and grabbed her side arm. She strapped the holster on to her right thigh and pulled the fire arm from it's holster, pressing the clip release. she cough the clip and checked the number of rounds. there where thirteen in all. She put the clip back in to the fire arm and placed it back in to the holster. Grabbing the helmet ring and her helmet Asuka turned and left the locker room, Crossed the hall and in to the briefing room where she saw that all the pilots there where fifteen, now there was fourteen. Asuka Looked over at the empty seat. Then she noticed how quite all the pilots where.

"Okay listen up, The old man wants a squad doing combat patrols in three hour shifts. It's going to be a simple three two split. Three stay around the ARC and two go out on recon. Bata Squad, use a two by two set up. Keep your eyes open and your head on a swivel. Any questions?" Asuka waited to see a any hands shoot up. All she got was one.

"Johnson."She pointed.

"Lieutenant, We need some better fire power, that last fight was pretty tough."

"There are people working on that right now. Until then, i want everyone to clock time in the sims. I want every squad to work on commutations The better we can work as a team and bring all our fire power to bare on a target the better we'll be off when we get some new fighter." Replied Asuka. "Any other questions?"

"Are there really new fighters in the works?" An other pilot asked.

"Chin, I saw the new designs my self this morning. And all i can say is that the new fighters will be several times better then the ones we use now. But until then we have to make do with what we have." Asuka answered. "Is there anything else?"

Asuka waited for a couple seconds. "Okay Alpha, suit up we're out first. Beta be ready to go in three hours. Red squad you'll be last. Alright Good luck every one, lets all come back alive."

Mean while Shinji was just getting out of bed, Having a late shift today Shinji took the chance to get some much needed sleep. Sure there was a couple things he wanted to do today, like doing some cleaning in the quarters was on the top of the list. First thing though it was off to the gym. Shinji really wasn't the work out type but it was something the commander wanted his crew to do at least once a week to keep from getting board. Putting on some sweat pants and a tee shirt, Shinji then grabbed a small back pack and grabbed some clean cloths, then headed out.

The gym for that area of the ship wasn't too far. Just only a a deck below. When Shinji got there he saw there where some of the pilots there working out.

"Hay Lieutenant, A want a partner?" One pilot called out, Shinji noticed that the young man was wearing boxing gloves and head gear.

Shinji didn't really know how it happened, but he ended up in the boxing ring,

"Alright no hits below the belt and when the reff stops the fight you stop or the reff will take you both out." Someone called out then a bell rung.

At the flight deck Asuka was checking her fighter. She has only been in two battles, and her fighter was already showing signs of ware. It's white paint has burned marks and small bullet holes through out.

"Lieutenant, Everything on the inside has been fixed and ready to go."

Turning her head Asuka found the deck hand that got her fighter all ready to go before the first battle in Earth's orbit. Asuka noticed her rank.

"Tech officer, what's your name." She asked.

"Lisa Williamson, Ma'am." She replied.

Asuka walked up to the girl, It clear that Lisa was younger then Asuka. "How old are you?" Asuka asked.

"I turn eighteen in four months." Lisa replied.

This shocked Asuka, She was already twenty five. "Shit I'm impressed, Lisa I want you and only you to work on my fighter."

"Sure thing Ma'am, But I already work on your whole squad." Lisa replied.

Asuka climbed in to the cockpit, and looked over at Lisa as she handed her helmet ring. "Call me Asuka."

Lisa smiled. "Here you go Asuka." Lisa said as she handed up the helmet.

"I've kept you air setting just how you like it." Lisa stated. "Also I've replaced your main fuel pump and removed the restrictions on it so you can really open up her up."

Closing the cockpit Lisa then walked over to the power lift and turned it on. Then she and three other deck hands moved Asuka's fighter to the launch tube where. Once put in to place the fighter was placed on to the launch driver, then the power lift was removed and the hatch to the launch tube closed.

"_Alpha 2, this is control. You're number three on the launch list."_ the control operator said over the comm link.

"Roger that control. all systems are green and ready for launch." Asuka replied.

She looked over at the other launch tubes as each of the other fighters shot down and out of the ship. then she was next in line. Asuka quickly got her self comfortable, and made sure that she harness straps where good and tight.

"_Alpha 2 this is control, You're ready for launch." _

Asuka's fighter then shot down the launch tube and in a matter of three seconds she as out side of the ship and under control of her fighter. moments later she had gotten in to formation with the rest of her squad.

"Alright, Chin and I are going to to take the deep recon the rest of you circle the ARC and let nothing near it." Asuka said over the Comm.

Over in Chin's fighter he started to get to pull up and set some nav points ready. "Lieutenant, I've got Nav points."

"_That's good, If something goes down have the ARC get hold of us, we're going to be too far out for normal commutations"_

With that said two fighters broke off from the formation and headed off ahead of the ARC and only took seconds to vanish out of site.

On board the ARC, Misato was standing in a large room on the ARC. The room was about two thirds the size of the Field, in matter of fact the room was marked to be turned in to an other field as soon as they can get some of their extra dirt down seven decks. Standing before Misato where fifty men and women.

"All of you where volunteers when you walked in here, but when I am done with each of you will be tactical attack teams." Misato said. "The commander wants us to be ready for anything. I want to be able to deliver that. Do you under stand!"

"Ma'am yes Ma'am!"

Misato smiled to her self. "Vary good. Now five laps NOW!!"

Everyone broke from the formation and started to run laps around the massive room.

A few hours later, Shinji walked on to the command deck, Commander Bloom happened to look up when he heard the doors to the elevator open and close. He saw Shinji walk on to the deck. Thinking nothing of if Bloom looked back at his work. Then it clicked, Looking back at his young officer. Bloom was shocked to see Shinji with a black eye.

"My god boy what happened?" Bloom asked.

Shinji sat down at his station, and looked up at the Commander. "I'll just say that boxing isn't my thing."

Bloom gave him a questioning look. "Indeed."

Shinji walked over to a near by first aid kit and removed the cold pack. breaking it and activating the chimicel reaction Shinji shook it up and placed it on his left eye then returned to his work station.

Being one of four Hyperspace drive operators, part of Shinji's job was to also go through the star charts and update them as they went through space. the new data came by way of probes that are paunched in the direction that the ARC is traveling. And on the ARC it self at both the top and the bottom of the ARC are two telescopes Each a hundred times stronger then the old Hubble. These Telescopes scan the stars gathering and updating the star charts. Since the ARC's last Hyperspace jump he had the telescopes look at a dust cloud that was about half way between the two star systems of Sol and Alpha Centuri.

Shinji pulled up the latest image, It was still unclear and the only details he could make out was a brown cloud. The only new detail that had came out of the new information was that there was a vary dim star.

"Commander." Shinji called out. "I've found something."

Walking over to Shinji's station. "Find something Lieutenant?"

"I Don't know... I've been keeping track of this dust cloud for a couple days now, It looks like a protostar." Shinji replied.

"How come i haven't seen this before?" Asked Bloom.

"I thought it was just a dust cloud. That's how i marked it since the last start chart print." Replied Shinji.

"Is it that smudge that's on the charts?" Bloom asked.

Shinji nodded. "Yes Sir, I just got a better image before I called you over."

"Deploy a probe, let's see what it is really."

Mean while, Rei had gotten her day well underway. Though it was her day off, She still swung by the Field. Since working in the Field she had discovered that the field workers got first picks on produce. Though most field workers, took them to their quarters. Rei and her crew too the produce to the one of the civilian areas. Though the Civilians where well taken care of. Some among the crew thought that more could have been done, So until food production reached full levels. This is what was being done for now.

While handing out Rei started to here some camotion among the survivors. As she walked away from the area, Rei started to hear some of the ship security personnel start shouting at some people.

"I Know that woman there. The one with the Blue Hair!" A voice called out. "Please let me through, Her name is Rei Ayanami I mean Aida!"

Only a few on the ship knew her name before she married Kensuke.

"I will catch up." Rei toled her crew.

Returning to the check point, Rei showed her ID card to the security team. as she passed the security check point she found out who was making all the comotion. It was Hikari Horaki, Being held back by three guards.

"I know her, let her pass." Rei said to the guards. "Ma'am, we where ordered not to let any other survivors in to the main part of the ship unt...."

"I will take responsibility." Rei said. Then she waved Hikari over.

Letting go of the woman, she met up with Rei. once she managed to get past the guards.

"Rei I'm so glad to see you!" Hikari said giving Rei a hug.

Hikari and Rei went over to the galley, Hikari told Rei all about the attacks.

"We never saw those who attacked us. There where just things falling through the atmosphere then there where flashes of lights. Toji and I where just coming home from the university when it happened. We took shelter in a near by building." Hikari whipped her tears from her eyes. "Something caused the building to fall, Toji blocked something from fall on me. He ended up getting stuck between two beams. He told me to run and get out of the city."

Rei handed her friend a napkin for her tears. "You never told any of us how come you didn't take the ARC test."

Hikari sniffed. "Because Toji and I are having a baby."

This made Rei put her tea down. "Goodness..."

"It took me a couple of hours of following people out of the city before I saw the ships from the ARC." Hikari stated. "Then every time I had a chance to talk to a crew men down here I would ask to get hold of any of you guys and they said they would get back with me, but nothing."

"I must ask, How come Toji or you said anything to any of us about your condition?" Rei asked.

"Sure I am in college and out of the house, MY parents wouldn't approve." Hikari replied. "We where going to elope..."

"I see." Rei kinda understood.

"Once we finish eating We will go see the Commander about getting you some better living arrangements, and maybe if you feel like it some sort of job."

Hikari smiled. "Thank you Rei."

Several thousand kiloliters ahead of the ARC Asuka and Chin where just starting up the last leg of the recon mission. There was nothing that stood out, all and all it was really nothing to report.

"_So, Lieutenant_ _tell me what's your story" _Chin asked.

Asuka glanced out of the corner of her helmets visor, then back at her controls. "I was an Eva pilot then when the war was over i just went through life. My Boyfriend... Talked me in to all of this." She replied.

"_What's yours?" _Asuka asked.

"After the war the chines government couldn't take the loss of making things for NERV so they collapsed from with in. I Ran to the United States. That's when i heard of the program and went for it." Chin replied. "Have you left anything on the wall?"

"No i haven't." Asuka answered, looking down really at nothing.

"_Have you lost anyone?"_Asked Chin.

"I have, I just haven't left anything there yet." Asuka replied.

"_Lieutenant, It'd only take us about an hour to get back to the ARC." _Chin said, ending the conversation.

Back at the ARC Rei had taken Hikari up to the command deck, This was the first time Hikari had ever seen this sort of operation. People doing their jobs such profinalizem was really amazing to Hikari.

"Mrs. Aida." Commander said in a surprised tone.

This made Shinji look up, he was shocked to see Hikari there next to Rei.

"Hikari?" Shinji said.

"Hi Shinji!" She greeted. "What's with the black eye?"

Rei walked up to the commander while Hikari and Shinji talked. "Commander may i speak with you for a moment?"

Bloom removed his ear peace. "Of course, how may I be of any help?"

"This young woman is my husbands friends wife. Her name is Hikari Horaki, Her husband did not survive the attacks. She is with child, Is there any chance that she can take one of the empty crew quarters? As well as a job here on the ship?"

"Mrs. Aida, what would be a good job for her?"

Rei thought quickly. "If I recall before the attacks she was studying the medical field. If i also recall we are at a shortage of trained medical crews."

Bloom knew that the young woman before him had him there. "Bring your friend here."

Rei quickly walked over to Hikari and Shinji. "Excuse my Shinji I need Hikari." Taking Hikari to the commander, the three of them went in to Blooms office.

"Miss. Horaki, Mrs Aida here says that you are a friend of hers', is that correct?" Bloom asked.

"Yes Sir." Hikari replied.

"You have medical training too?" Bloom asked.

"Yes sir, emergency surgery and micro surgery." Hikari replied.

Bloom walked around to his desk chair and removed his glasses. Tapping the glass top to his desk Bloom was clearly in thought. He then typed something on his computer.

"Mrs. Horaki there is an empty double across from Mr. Aida can you please show where it is. I will talk to the Head Doctor about you working for him, How far along are you in your studies?"

"I was just getting everything in order for my third medical rotation in the spring." Hikari replied.

Bloom nodded. "Okay Mrs. Aida can you please show Mrs. Horaki the way."

Rei nodded. "Yes thank you sir."

when Rei and Hikari walked back out of the command deck, Shinji was there at the doors to the office waiting. "Hikari, Asuka is going to landing in about fifteen minutes, Do you want to meet her there. I'm sure that she'll love to see you gain."

_"Control this is Red lead, requesting landing sequence." _

_"Roger that Red lead, take landing sequence at 2-2-3-5."_

The rest of the red squad had already landed and the next round of patrols where heading out just as Asuka and Chin where landed.

_"Chin look at that, You can see the fighters launching out of the launch tubes."_

Chin looked over at the ARC just under the landing bay, he could see th fighters of the next squad shoot out of the ARC followed traces of gas, most likely left over air that wasn't ejected

"Coming up on the landing platform." Chin said

Thrusters fire, Landing gear extend. then the two craft set down. the platforms then lower in to the flight deck and where there is air to breath.

Once the fighters where placed at their parking areas, flight deck crews came up to the fighters helping the pilots get out of their ships.

Lisa helped Asuka remove her helmet. "Was it a good flight Ma'am?"

Asuka handed her helmet down to Lisa, and started to undo her harness. "Shit, I've gotta pee bad..." Asuka climbed down from her fighter and ran to the locker room.

Just missing Asuka, Rei and Hikari looked around to see where Asuka was. Stopping a deck hand Rei asked. "Where is Lieutenant Soryu?"

The deck hand just pointed to the locker room. Walking to the locker room Hikari and Rei could hear Asuka trying to strip out of her flight suit, It didn't take long before they knew what stall the red head was at by a flight jacket being tossed over the door. then a huge sigh of relief.

Moments later Asuka walked out of the stall now in a tank top, She picked up her jacket then turned the corner to the sinks. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hikari?" Asuka said in surprise.

Hikari waved. "Hi Asuka, feel better?"

Then the two woman met in a bone crushing hug, and a whole lot of chattering.

"Oh my god I thought you and..." Asuka stopped herself. She noticed it, Toji wasn't there. "Fuck I'm sorry..."

Hikari then really broke down, Asuka then hugged her friend; letter her know it's alright to let it all out. As Hikari cried, Asuka nodded to Rei letter her know that they will be okay.

Rei walked out of the locker room, and looked around. She was trying to find Kensuke. Walking the few decks over to the pit, Rei still didn't find Kensuke. He would normally be found between the two areas, Looking around the Construction area she happened to find someone that worked with Kensuke.

"Excuse me, Have you seen Mr. Aida anywhere?" Rei asked a towering man. that seemed to be a gaient to her.

"He's outside setting up the first two defense guns to the hull of the ARC ma'am." He replied. "He should be back soon to get the next two, would you like me to get hold of him?"

Rei shook her head. "No that will be quite alright, I will wait for him."

Rei went over by the air lock hatch and waited for Kensuke to return. Off to the side there was an area that was cleared out. with several parts off to the side. Walking over She saw that it was parts to a ship. there where support beams, computer parts and sheets of metal. She was about to take a closer look then she heard the Air lock start to open. Turning around She saw Kensuke walk close the hatch behind him and remove his helmet.

"I'm going to get some water real quick, while they're getting the next two turrets ready." Kensuke said as she turned to a near locker room when he saw Rei.

"Rei this is a surprise" Kensuke said. "How come you'll down here?"

Rei started to explain what had been happened.

Kensuke sat down on a large tool box in shock at the story. He looked up at Rei.

"Is she alright?" He asked.

"She seems fine, Though emotionally that might be a different story." Rei replied.

"Aida they got the next two turrets ready!"

"Be there in a second." Kensuke yelled back. "Did the commander find a place for here?"

Rei Nodded as she watched Kensuke stand back up. "It's across the hall from our quarters. I am going to show her where it is after you leave. Right now though she is with Asuka."

Kensuke still not too sure what to do now knowing his friend is dead. Sure he had a good idea, but he had held out that there where some survivors still back on Earth.

"Will you be alright?" Rei asked as she handed Kensuke his helmet to his encounter suit.

"I'll be fine." He replied as he took the helmet. He was just about to put on his helmet then he stopped and turned to Rei. "We should do something for Hikari, Some sort of party. You know something to help get her mind off of things."

"That will be nice idea." Rei said with a smile. "I will see what i can arrange."

"Aida!"

"I'm Coming!!!" Kensuke turned to Rei. "I've gotta go, See ya later."

Rei smiled as she watched him put his helmet back on and made sure that it was locked in to place. once it was on and locked in to place Kensuke made a kissy face at Rei, and went to the air lock.

Later on that evening When everyone had finished their shifts, Everyone was meeting over at Hikari's quarters. everyone brought something for the empty quarters that only had a bed, couch and work center. Kensuke brought over a copy of his movie and music collection. Rei brought over a health sized plant, to give the quarters some color other then cold steel and gray. Shinji had taken the time and collected some good Photos he had of Hikari and Toji. Not to remind her of her loss, but to remind her of the good times. Also their child should know who their father was. Asuka had brought over a stuffed animal that she had packed away.

"Wow you guys didn't have to do this." Hikari said with tears of joy.

Asuka shook her head. "We look out for each other."

Asuka smiled. "The commander said that his crew is his family. So Asuka is right to say we look out for each other."

Just then the alarm to the door sounded, Asuka went over for Hikari to see who it was. "Misato? Commander Bloom?"

Hikari stood up quickly. "Commander what brings you here?"

Bloom smiled. "I heard that some members of my crew where throwing a party for their friend and i wanted to bring something over." Bloom handed Hikari a small stack of books. "In times like this, it helps to go back to some more simpler times."

"Would you join us?" Hikari asked.

"Thank you but no, being a Commander of this ship is taxing. I really get some sleep."

Hikari looked over at Misato. Misato smiled too. "Sorry kiddo, I've been training a whole lot of people and my head hurts so I'm calling it a night too."

Bloom was about to turn around and start heading back to his quarters, but paused and turned back around.

"Miss Horaki, I spoke to the head doctor. He said you can start up in a couple days after you get settled in."

"Yes sir, Thank you."

Bloom smiled some more and then started to walk back to his quarters. Misato walked with him on her way to her own quarters.

"Kinda gives you hope huh?" Misato said.

Bloom nodded. "Indeed."

_All hands prepare for hyperspace jump. All hands prepare for hyperspace jump in ten seconds. 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, _

Grabbing on to the bulkhead Bloom and Misato waited for the hyperspace flash. Closing their eyes just in time. in seconds they opened their eyes.

"So you'll really having us go to the proto star?" Asked Misato.

"We might find some ore there we can use." Replied Bloom. "It's worth the risk, but this time we're going to jump in to the area about a day worth of normal space travel. How was the training?"

"We're going to start basic weapons in the morning."

Bloom nodded then stopped at a elevator "Sleep well Major."

"You too sir." Misato said then kept on walking on down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

THE UNBORN SUN

A flash of light, then the ARC comes in to sight. Seconds later fighters shoot from it's holds. on board Bloom looks on ward at his crew as they do their duties.

"Recon probe underway. "

"Red squad is making their way to the debris field."

Bloom watched as his fighter squad makes their way to the protostar system. "Raise the blast shield, lets see what this looks like."

The two sliding peaces of armor open up to show the command crew the unborn star. With the debris in the area and the protostar still giving out light, making the whole area glow a brownish red, almost a rust color.

"Start the scans, lets see if there is anything worth collecting here." Bloom said.

Misato pressed her ear peace against her ear tighter to hear better. "Roger that Red Squad. Commander, Red Squad reporting back that there is really nothing but a debris field with only one planet. It's a Desert world. Nothing but a huge sand box."

"Mr. Ikari, reprogram the probe to orbit that planet." Said Bloom.

Moments later Shinji was getting the feed of information from the probe. There wasn't a drop of water through out the planet.

"Commander I'm getting data from the probe." Shinji said. "There is no water, and a whole lot of sand. Though on the up side in the northern reagions there is heavy levels of ore and other minerals"

Bloom turned to Misato. "Major, lets send the collectors out."

"_You guys, are your cockpit canapes getting fogged up?" _

"_Copy that, Maybe there is something up with the heating systems?"_

"_I've got the same thing."_

Misato listened to the commutations between the fighter squad. "Red Squad, can you repeat that last?"

"_Are canapes are fogging up." _Asuka replied back.

Bloom looked over at Misato. "What's going on?"

Misato removed the ear peace from her ear. "Their canapes are fogging up? How can that happen?"

Bloom knew what it was right away. "Recall the fighters, tell the collectors to keep their cockpit blast shields closed and to set down on the planet surface using cameras and computer aided images."

Misato put the ear peace back in her ear. "Red squad you're ordered back to the ARC."

"Raise the blast shields and bring up the computer aided images."

Just then the massive blast shields closed off the command deck from the massive window. Once closed images of the planet where generated by the ARC's super computers.

About five minutes later, all the fighters where landed and where being placed in to the main deck, where the deck hands where peeping the fighters to go back out at a seconds notice.

"So what's the deal with this, How can something fog up while in space?" Asuka asked as she was helped out of her fighter by Lisa. Once Asuka was on the deck Lisa climbed back up the fighter too take a closer look at the fogged up ca nape

"You can climb up that pretty fast." Asuka commented.

Lisa looked down from the nose section of the fighter at Asuka. "I used to rock climb back on Earth."

Lisa looked closely at the ca nape both inside and out. "This isn't fogged up it was sand blasted."

She climbed back down and walked over to the front of the fighter at the leading edge of the nose section. It was sand blasted to the metal. "See look, you can see that the dust in this area is so abrasive that it blasted through the first layer of paint, the primer, right down to the bare metal."

Asuka walked over to get a closer look, she removed her glove to feel the bare metal. "Can this be dangours?"

"I wouldn't want to be out there for too long." Lisa replied. "Don't worry Ma'am I'll have the windshield here replaced in no time."

Several minutes later there was a meeting. Bloom, Asuka and Misato met about the dust. Bloom looked at the dust that Asuka had pulled from her fighter.

"Rock and metal dust..." Bloom said as he held up a small plastic bag.

"All the other fighters had the same damage sir." Asuka added.

"On top of that Commander the dust is reeking havoc on scanners and commutations" Said Misato. "We almost had two collectors run in to each other while sitting down on the surface."

"Controllers." Bloom said. "Take one of the Collectors and have it act as a base of operations. to direct flights of the other collectors."

"Take a collector to act as air traffic control, yes sir." Misato said as she took some notes.

"Major, I'll let you set up your crew for that one."

"Yes sir."

Hours later Misato was at the flight deck with the troops she has been training. and several work crews. Deck hands hurried to get the supplies on to the Collector that was going to operate as a base of operations.

"The Commander wants to make sure that nothing happens to his collectors. Our mission is to set up landing zones for the collectors while crews on this collector guides the others in. Due to the lack of scanning abilities you're mission is to keep a keep watch of the surrounding area. Make sure that there is no raiders on the surface. Grab your self a encounter suit and get on the ship."

Shinji walked up to Misato with his gear all packed up. "Misato, I'm ready. Where do you want me?"

"Cock pit of the collector. The commander wants you to get more of a feel for command." She replied.

Up on the command deck of the ARC, Bloom watched as the collector started to head out to the planets surface.

"Commander, Major Katsurgi's collector is underway. She reports that they will send word once they get set up on the surface."

Bloom nodded. "Vary well."

Day 3 on desert planet

Though the air locks where shut tight, sand still found its way of every thing. In the electrical systems, in to the air systems, cloths, even food tasted of sand. the fine partials managed to get in to everything making life on the sand planet annoying as all hell. Shinji worked on the operations report to the commander. He could hear sand crunch in the key board. Stopping for a moment he picked up his laptop and turned up on it's side. Sand started to poured out from the key board. Shinji let out a heavy sigh. One of the things Bloom wanted him to do was to get photos of rock formations, so collector crews can better spot places might be rich in ore. Closing his lap top, Shinji started to put on his encounter suit. Before heading out he swung by the bridge of the collector.

Walking on to the deck he saw Misato, guiding an other collector in to the landing zone.

"The Commander wants some photos of rock formations, So I'm heading out." Shinji said as she adjusted the zoom on the camera.

"Okay, there is a dust storm that's about two hours out. Be back before it hits. I'm going to be grounding all flights and operations till it passes."

Shinji nodded as he turned and left the bridge of the command collector.

It didn't take long for Shinji to make it to the air lock, Making sure that the helmet was on good. Shinji waited for the light to turn green to red telling Shinji that the air lock was safe to open. Stepping out on to the soft sand, Shinji looked around to see if there where any workers around that happen to be on their way in to the ship. Seeing that no one was there he closed and locked the heavy metal door.

Shinji walked about a quarter mile from the ship, with the approaching dust storm The images where unclear. This was the second time The commander had requested these photos. The last set was grainy due to the dust; and with the store on its way there's going to be a communitions black out. and the collectors will be grounded till the storm clears out.

"I can get a good shot with this wind picking up the sand." Shinji said as he tried to get a good photo.

The flash went off again and Shinji took a look at the screen on the back of the camera. Still there was nothing but brown dust. Getting fed up with that location. Shinji put the camera back in to the left arm pocket of his encounter suite. Then he looked at the data screen that was on the right fore arm. Scrolling through the scans of the area, Shinji managed to find a out cropping of rock a little more then an other quarter mile away. Looking at the parked Collector where he came from then Shinji turned to the direction of the out cropping, Shinji start to walk for the out cropping.

About five minutes later Shinji had gotten to the cropping. The way it was sitting at the wind was being blocked so the sand wasn't flying around blocking a chance of a good shot. So pulling out the camera again Shinji started to take some photos again. As he did Shinji noticed there was a small cave. Walking up to it, Shinji found that it was just large enough so a person can walk through. Walking right up to the opening, Shinji could only see about ten feet in to the cave. Reaching up to the left side of his helmet Shinji pressed a button turning on a set of lights on either side of the helmet.

Now Shinji could see past the darkness, And a about fifteen feet from the opening the rough rock walls gave way to smooth uniformed walls. Walking in to the cave Shinji ran his gloved hand over the rough sandy rock wall then just like the rock was just placed there, it suddenly gave way to a smooth surface. Shinji quickly took the camera and changed it to video mode. Shinji wanted to catch everything he was seeing. Along the walls there was symbols

"My god..." Shinji managed to say. "Control this is Ikari..."

There was no response, But Shinji kept on going deeper in to the cave.

"Control this is Ikari..."

Then Shinji found himself at the top of stairs. They where smooth, flawless carved sand stone. walking down the steps only about thirty or so feet there was an other opening. Shinji waited before walking in to it. He stood there there was nothing but the void of dark; his helmets lights didn't go past the opening. it was like it just sucked in light but nothing was light up. His hand trembled as it came closer to the void. Once his hand crossed the threshold in to nothing, Simply that. Nothing happened. His hand vanished in to the void, then he pulled it back out. Nothing happened. Again Shinji put his gloved hand in to the void, and gain it vanished. Shinji then closed his eyes and stepped through. once he crossed in to that void he opened his eyes. The only light was from with in his helmet, the sound of the wind vanished. There was simply nothing. Complexed; Shinji looked around to still see nothing, Shrugging it off he turned around to see that the opening he had came through wasn't there. Franticly Shinji felt and groped around trying to find his way out. Shinji's breathing became quick and heavy.

"I can't find my way out!! Misato Help!"

Realizing that he wasn't getting through any one, Shinji started to breath slowly. Knowing that the faster he would breath the faster he would go through his air.

"Three and a half on the mains and thirty minutes on the back up."

Shinji just remained still, not wanting to go to far from where he believed where the way out was located. As Shinji stood there he started to see a point of light, Wanting to see what it was he looked around and later started to walk to the point of light. After what seemed to be several minutes of walking he finally came to an other opening. Walking through it the void of dark gave way and vanished to show a massive chamber an alter of some sorts a t the vary center. Walking to it he found there was a stone sitting up right on a stand. On the stone was an image of a Galaxy with three points circles at different points of this rough image of a galaxy then lines went from each of those points meeting at a fourth. After that point there was a line that went on to the left of the fourth point then the stone was broken not revealing where the fifth point was.

Then it was like someone had turned on the lights and the massive chamber was with a soft glow from the an ancient sky light, that was clearly covered with sand on the surface. Finding the exit Shinji quickly made his way up to the surface and back to control.

Once he had made it to the control and through the air lock Shinji didn't even bother removing his encounter suit though he just dropped his helmet and ran to the command bridge. When he arrived at the ridge Misato was talking to Bloom giving him the daily report.

"Misato!!!"

On the other end Bloom could see a clearly shaken up Shinji and could hear him talking fast and loud. _"Misato i found something, something big... It's amazing!"_

Shinji pushed Misato out of the way when he noticed that she had the Commander on the line.

_"Commander, I found something a chamber... No a temple, with a map, or part of one. It was the most amazing thing. There was this cave then smooth walls and an opening with a void of darkness... Shit I've got video of the whole thing." _

Shinji quickly pulled the small digital camera from the arm cargo pocket on his encounter suit, he fumbled with that cable to plug it in to the commutations systems to sent the data to Bloom.

_"Dammit... Here! Look at this. Just like I said!"_

Bloom watched the still images of the rock formations then of a cave opening. Then the next set of images of inside the cave then of the smooth surface inside the cave. Then the video of Shinji walking through the cave. Then there was nothing but black for several minutes. then there was light, then just as Shinji said there was a temple with a stone in the center of it.

"Major as soon as the storm clears I'm going to be on the next collector." Said Bloom. "And Try to get Mr. Ikari to calm down and make a report on all this... If it's not done no big deal. I just want something to document."

_"Yes sir."_

Shinji sat at the thrown together galley telling Misato all about what had happened. She smiled as He told his story. She never seen Shinji like this before, it made her happy.

"Now Shinji tell me more about this void?" Asked Misato.

Shinji's eyes widened at the questioned. "It was frightening... There was nothing the light from the helmet didn't even light up the place. All i could see was my own face reflecting off the inside of the visor to the helmet. I was about to freak out, then the lights came on."

"Just like that, the lights came back on?" Misato asked just to make sure that she heard that right.

Shinji just nodded.

Several Hours after the storm cleared and the first of the collectors started for the planet surface, but Bloom was on board. Shinji and Misato was on the bridge of the command collector parked on the surface. They watched as he ship landed only a couple hundred feet from them. Once the dust cleared; the hatch to the collector opened and one person walked out in a encounter suit. moments later the one person was at the hatch of the command collector. Waiting at the air lock, Shinji and Misato waited for several minutes then the hatch opened up.

"What are you two doing just standing there?" Bloom said. "Get an encounter suits on and lets go see this thing."

Quickly Shinji and Misato ran to a near by storage locker and each found am Encounter suit. Putting it on quickly, it only took five minutes to get ready to walk out on to the surface. Once out side Bloom turned to Shinji.

_"Mr. Ikari show me where this place is." _Bloom said.

So the three walked for almost a half mile, before they had came to the opening to the cave. Shinji entered first followed by Bloom then Misato. Shinji stopped where the smooth surface was. All three turned and looked at the perfect flawless surface.

_"My god... it's carved right from the sand stone.... And look there are no tool marks."_ Bloom said.

Misato ran her her hand across the surface to the wall. The only marks on the walls besides for the markings that was on the wall and the dust that was rubbed off by the three touching the wall amazed by the fact that it's even there.

_"Major are you recording this?" _Bloom asked. As he brushed off the dust off the wall so all the symbles can be see. _"Major?"_

Shinji took the camera from Misato. _"I've got it Sir."_

Shinji started to take photos of the wall walking from right to left making sure to get everything on the wall. Over lapping the images so they can be made in to a larger image later on. Moving on Bloom, Misato and Shinji walked down the steps that lead to the large chamber; dimly light, it was clear that there was only one thing at the vary center of the. The three walked up to the alter type relic. Bloom reached up, But stopped when he felt that someone had placed a hand on his shoulder. Turning he saw that it was Misato.

_"We should get photos as it was found." _Misato said.

Bloom simply nodded. Then Shinji started to take more detailed photos. seconds later Shinji was done and Bloom started to brush away the dust from the stone on the alter. He traced the lines from the different points on the map then off to the line that went off in to the area of the map that was broken off.

_"Do you think we should take it back to the ARC? So we can better study it?"_ Misato asked.

Bloom brushed some more dust off from the base of the stand that was holding the stone up right; and there hidden by the layers of dust was some sort of inscription of some sorts.

_"Mr. Ikari get photos of this." _Bloom ordered. _"We'll get this to the ship as soon as we get as much info on this place.... Mr. Ikari, when you get done with that I want you to go back to the command collector and gather a hundred or so men and flood lights. I want every square inch of this place."_

7 DAYS LATER

Now with enough of resources to build several more fighters and to aid in the develop the new fighters and the slightly larger counterparts; and with the ancient relic brought safely on board. The ARC started to slowly pull away from protostar and off in to deep space surrounded by a few fighters. Bloom stood in the supply room that was set aside just for the relic and the research on it.

Bloom looked at the stone, It was ancient that much was clear, but just as he was about to touch it again his ear peace beeped, Making him jump slightly. Cursing under his breath he reached for the ear peace in his pocket.

"Bloom here." He replied as he placed it in to his right ear.

_"Commander, We're ready to get underway." _said Misato.

"Vary well , I'll be there in a moment, Recall the fighters."

_"Yes sir."_

A few minutes later Bloom stepped out on to the command deck of the ARC. He looked over the crew and walked over to the command table where Misato was standing.

"Not to bad for a little detour eh?" Misato asked.

Bloom nodded. "The relic was left there for a reason Major. It was meant for someone to find. Mr. Ikari, resume our course to Alpha Centauri... Major, I want you to find any sciencests that are among the survivors and have them start going over every square center meter of the stone and all the images."

"Commander all stations report ready for hyperspace jump." Shinji called.

"Understood, start the count down."

Shinji pulled the key to the hyperspace drive and placed it in to the slot at his work station.

"Starting hyperspace jump four of six bound for Alpha Centauri in three, two One. Jump."

Then in a flash of light the ARC was gone, and back on its way looking for a new home.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Dropping out of Hyperspace, in a flash of light; the ARC came on a slow approach to the Alpha Centauri system. It's Binary stars Light up the star field. One glowed a bright hot white and the other was a bright blue. It didn't take long before the data was streaming in from the deployed probe. There where three planetary bodies, two where gas giantes but the third that was a little closer to the blue star showed signs of promise. So the normal routen of deploying combat patrols went about, while the ARC slowly made it's way deeper in to the system. The hyperspace reactors needed time to cool down and also if there was anyone on that planet no one wanted to cause a panic.

As this happened life on the ARC simply went on for everyone. Hikari had gotten settled and had even started working at the main hospital area of the ship, though the paper work said that she really helped on of the doctors that where moved in to one of the Cilivien areas of the ship.

"Mrs. Horaki?" The Doctor said. "When you finish you shift can you please take these blood samples to the main hospital lab?"

Hikari looked up from the computer she was using to get medical histories from a mother and three small children. "One second Ma'am... " Hikari said then looked over her shoulder. "Is there anything you want the lab to do with the samples?"

The elderly doctor shook his head as he pulled a pack of cigarettes from his coat. "No... Just put them in to cold storage.... Now where did i put that..... "

Hikari got up from the desk and walked over to the table that was off to the side of the small hospital, and placed beside a microscope sat a green lighter. Picking it up she took it over to the Doctor. "Dr. Vertov, You know that's bad for you." Hikari said. "And for others around you."

The elder man smiled. "I've been a doctor for a long time...."

"Doctor?"

The doctor smiled and took the ciggerate from his mouth. "Alright, alright... "

After finishing up with the family Hikari's Shift was over, She walked through the several different decks to the ARC where she had finally came to the one of the upper levels where the main hospital area was located. Going to one of the main lab, Hikari made sure that the samples where logged and placed in to cold storage.

as she walked to her quarters she started hear people running and coming up behind her. Thinking that it was some people running laps through the deck, Moving to the right side of the hall, She saw that it was uniformed people. several more then followed, Finally she came to where everyone was running to. Several people where huddled a view screen.

"What's going on?" Hikari asked.

One of the techs turned around to answer Hikari. "We just came in to view of a planet that might have life."

Hikari squeezed through the crowd of people to get a look of the view screen. The screen showed the distance. They where almost a a full day's travel but everyone could see a blue green star in the distance.

Finally reaching her living quarters, she pressed the button and walked in. Turning on the light she felt a since of sadness when she noticed the photo of Toji sitting in its frame up on the desk. Picking it up she walked over to the bed laid it down on the bed then she laid down with it and started to cry. Hikari cried her self to sleep with the photo in her arms that night.

As the day went on the probe was able to send more and more clear information about the planet, as it did it became more and more apparent that this world was dead. Or at least seemed to be. There where heavy signs of radiation. When the probe had finally reached orbit everyone on the command deck watched the screen.

"Blast creators..." Misato said. as she walked up closer to the screen. "One hundred maybe one hundred fifty mega tons."

Bloom looked over at Misato. "Major, are you sure that what those are?"

Misato nodded. "The Radiation and the creators, Yeah I'm sure; but it happened in the last couple weeks."

"Major, when we get close enough, Take a collector and some troops. Lets see if there is anything we can salvage." Bloom said. "Make sure that you disperse anti-rotations meds."

"I'll get right on that." Misato said as she grabbed a couple things from the command table and made her way to the elevator

Bloom walked up to Shinji and looked at the readings that where coming in from the first probe. "Mr. Ikari send a couple more probes in to orbit. I want detailed images."

Meanwhile Kensuke and a couple others from his crew where fast at work on their new ship. The internal frame of the craft was hanging from the tall ceiling by chains.

"Okay, before we start to wield the panels and the armor on ; lets run the wires and set the other systems. "

"Kensuke!" One of the other workers called out. "Where do you want this engine?"

Kensuke looked around that bay area, there wasn't much spare space to choose from. "Over there by the lift. We're going to be placing those in to the craft later on today."

Kensuke had since figured out the problem with building a whole new engine. What he had done was take three engines from the fighters they had already on hand, stripped then down to the bare bone systems then stacked them one on top of the other. After that had wired a throttle control systems in to a computer.

"Okay, Bring that bundle of fiber optics and get some more Zip ties too." Said Kensuke then he was about to climb up a latter to get in side of the craft someone called out for him again.

"Kensuke! You've got a call from up stairs"

Climbing back down, Kensuke went to the small desk over at the where picked up his ear peace. "Kensuke here." Kensuke's eyes went wide. "Yes sir... About two weeks. Um... sir... Yes sir right away."

Kensuke took his ear peace out from his ear and looked over at his crew. They where looking back at him. "The commander is sending us more people to get this thing done in two days, and he wants the transport version."

Everyone looked at each other in disbelief "Okay this is what we're going to do, We're going to do. First we're going to chop this thing in half and extend it out fifteen feet then we're going to start adding the paneling and armor."

Everyone looked at each other.

"Come on you guys we can do this!"

Just then several more people started to walk in to the construction area, one of them walked up to Kensuke. "Mr. Aida, Commander Bloom sent us. Where do you want us to start?"

Kensuke looked at their uniforms too see that they where just normal civilians in jump suits. "Start with extending the craft fifteen feet, and I can use an extra hand on my engines."

The other man nodded and everyone started to work.

later that day, Asuka had just returned from an other combat patrol. Nothing had happened the six hours she was out, As her fighter was pulled in to the hanger deck, Asuka had opened her cockpit and removed her helmet. Climbing up out of the fighters seat.

Lisa checked over Asuka's fighter to make sure that it was alright. Then she had noticed the landing gear. "Ma'am You really need to take it easy on the landings."

Asuka went under her fighter to see what Lisa was talking about. "What for?"

"You'll getting stress marks." Lisa replied as she pointed at front gear. "Keep this up and you can snap it like a twig."

Getting back out from underneath her fighter She happened to notice the lack of people. "Umm Lisa, Where is everyone?"

Lisa walked up to Asuka while dusting her self. "They're all down in the pit working on the new ship. "

Asuka shrugged it off and started to head to the locker room, Lisa was following. "They where given two days to finish it and I guess they needed to cut it in half because the commander wanted the troop version."

Opening the door to the locker room, Asuka went over to her locker. Opening it she started to strip down out of her flight gear. "Really how is that going for them?" She asked as she placed her side arm up inside the locker, then she happened to notice Lisa pulling a pack of cigarettes from her jumpsuit. "What the Fuck?"

"Yeah My guilty little secret." Lisa said. "I picked it up while in training for this place."

"Hell I'm not mad! Hook me up." Asuka said. This is something that Asuka normally didn't do vary often; but after the Angle wars ended and she went back to college she had picked up on the habit too, But Shinji had started getting on her case and a pack of smokes where almost ten thousand yen. But looking back at it, This was something of a treat. tobacco wouldn't even be considered for the fields on the ARC. but This was something from earth. So the two sat down on the bench in the locker room and shared a cigarette.

"God if Shinji saw me doing this he'll have a cow." Asuka said as she exhaled. "You know what I kinda miss?"

Lisa looked over at the red head. "What's that Ma'am?"

"A nice greasy hamburger." Said Asuka, her mouth watering at the thought of it.

"Not me... Somethings like that Humanity is better off with out." Replied Lisa. "But now we have to take pride in the things we create and build. Along with the things we have; to disregard what we are and where we come from will result in all of us loosing our Humanity."

Asuka stood up from the bench. "Lets go and see what the stooges ship looks like in real life."

"Who?"

Over the curse of the day word had spread through out the ship of Kensuke's creation. When other crew members finished their duty shifts they all gathered at the construction area looking to see if there was anything that can be done. The ship was only about thirty five feet long, and so many feet wide. Kensuke was of course greatfull at the extra help but he had to turn people away simply because in that section of the construction area was only so big and could only hold so much.

Though the Ship was almost compleat, the only thing that was let was bring its three engines, and making sure that the other systems where running fine.

"Kensuke, we got the commutations array placed on the top of the ship is but the ships software is having issues with the hardware."

Kensuke shook his head. "F-ing Microsoft." he said to himself under his breath. "Alright, give me a couple minutes and I'll bring an other OS for it, Just keep on wiring up the systems."

Just then Bloom walked in to the construction area; surprised at what he was watching instead of saying something to someone working he just watched. Trying not to me seen, He walked over to a latter leading up to a catwalk that over looked the area that the ship was being built.

Reaching in to his pocket he pulled out his ear peace and placed it in his ear. "Major, how are things up on the command deck?" Bloom asked. "Good, Join me on the catwalk over looking the C area of the construction yard."

Bloom stood up on the catwalk for nearly twenty minutes watching his crew build the new ship by hand. Sure the specs could have been feed in to a computer and and then built from that, But this way seemed to be more personal and those connections between crewmen where being formed and reinforced old bonds.

Bloom could see Misato walk in to the area of the construction yard. He watched as she spoke to a couple people as she made her way to the latter, then she stopped and talked to Kensuke for a minute or so before she made her way up the latter.

"You wanted to see me Commander?" She asked.

"Look at this." said Bloom as he pointed out at the construction yard. "This is why I agreed to this mission. The chance to write history, and let generations on know how the survivors from Earth all worked to build this ship."

"Everyone wants t make a difference here, even the civilians below decks. All the way down here I was stopped and asked if there was something they can do... We should look in to recruiting some more pilots when we get more fighters and more of these things are finished." Misato said as she lead over the railing looking down at everyone working on the ship.

"Agreed. Speaking of, I hear that this things is going to be ready for flight tests in the morning. Any Ideas on who will be a good test pilot?"

Misato let out a heavy sigh. "I only know of one person..."

Bloom glanced over at his Major. "You think she'll be up to it?"

Misato shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe, She's changed over the last couple weeks. She'll do it."

Later on that evening Asuka was in her and Shinji's quarters; she had finished her paper work early. There was really nothing really to report. Though the ship was getting closer to this planet. But knowing that they where picking up heavy readation from the surface even from this distance finding any life would be a slim chance at best.

_Personal Log of Asuka langly Soryu Day 37._

_ We finally got to the closest real planetary system, just shay of four and a half light years. We had jumped well out side of the system so it's going to take us almost two and a half days. I guess according to Shinji the Commander doesn't want to make us seem threating to anyone that might be in that system, so the combat patrols have been ordered to hold back a little. The only info we have are from our probes that's still holding back a half AU from the planet. But I guess that all the probes are finding out that the place was nuked not too long ago. We wont know it it was because the people of that world did it to them selfs or the raiders till we get the ARC much closer. _

_ I guess Hikari is adjusting to life on the ARC. Though when she's done with her shift with the hospital she just goes to her quarters and stays there all night. I guess with a crouch spawn on the way and working as hard as she it might take a lot out of her, but I really think that she misses Toji. _

Two days later, Kensuke and the construction crew and the others that had gone to help finished with the new ship. It sat there on it's own landing gear. Still not painted, it seemed kinda plane just siting there in its raw naked form.

"Hay Aida? What about the paint job?" A construction crew men asked jokingly.

Kensuke let out a heavy yawn. "I'm not too worried about it. If the guys up stairs want it painted They can deal with it them selfs. Get the fuel line down here! Lets get this thing gassed up. Someone call up the commander."

Up on the command deck Bloom had gotten the word from the construction area that the new ship was finished. "Vary well." Bloom said. then he removed his ear peace as he turned to Misato. "Major, the new ship is finished. Get your team ready."

Misato Nodded. "Shinji call up Asuka tell her to meet me in the construction area." Misato said as she started to leave the command deck. "Tell her to bring her flight gear too."

Several minutes later, Asuka arrived at the construction yard with her flight gear. While she walked through the area she saw the robotic arms sitting idle. they weren't building yet. Thought she's been in the area while the construction systems where on; the site is impressive.

When she came in to the area where the new ship was being built she found the new craft sitting on its own landing gear. Though she wasn't impressed with it's lack of a paint job.

"Primer?" Asuka said to her self out loud.

This didn't go unheard by Kensuke, he turned to the red head. "That's not important..." He said. "Oh and I'm a you co-pilot for the maiden voyage."

"In case this heap falls apart on me?" Asuka asked with a slight laugh.

Kensuke laughed too, then stopped suddenly. "This baby is solid."

Misato walked up to Asuka in a encounter suit, and a rifle slung over her shoulder. "You feel up to it?" She asked. "You don't have a choice." Misato said cutting Asuka off.

"Alright get on to the transport everyone. We're going on a field trip."

A couple minutes later all the troops where on the transport and Asuka was sated in the cockpit of the craft. Kensuke sat down next to her and put his helmet on.

"Okay Asuka a quick run down of the flight systems. The general lay out is just like the fighters. But there are a couple different things. That control to your left is the lift thrusters, You'll need them to land on the surface. That's display set just above the dash i guess it's called is the ground radar. Flight thrusters are just like the fighter. Engine thrust controls are the same also." Kensuke explained. "Any questions?"

"Nope.. Lest get this thing started." She said. "Clear out the construction area."

_"All construction crews, clear the area, sound the all clear when ready."_

As everyone cleared out the area, Asuka started up the transports systems. As she did lights came on through out the craft as well as the cockpit lights and controls.

"I've got the all clear. They're opening the B hatch." Kensuke reported.

"Disengaging landing clamps... and we're free."

The craft lifted from the deck and small thrusters fired making the ship move to toward the hatch. They hovered there for several moments before the hatched opened.

Asuka looked through the crafts cockpits windows then over at Kensuke. "Okay here we go..." Asuka said as she pressed on the thrust just enough so the craft could move forward and out of the construction bay. Once out side the ARC Misato walked over from where she was siting at and peeked her head in to the cockpit.

"Say Kensuke, Is this thing armed?" She asked.

Kensuke shook his head. "Didn't have the time. It's able to have the systems, their just not installed."

That's then Asuka turned on the comm channel. "ARC C and C, By any chance can we get a fighter escort? It seems that the stooge here forgot to arm us."

There was a couple seconds of silence then Blooms voice came over the cockpits speakers. "The combat patrol will be escorting you."

"Roger that." Asuka replied.

it wasn't more then thirty seconds before there was three fighters flying along side the new craft. _"So LT needed us t watch your ass while you go on a little field trip?" _Chin said over the comm channel.

"Well don't get used to it." Asuka said. "One of you guys go out a few more clicks ahead of us so we can extend our sensor range. It seems that bus had about the same range."

Kensuke then reached over across the controls. "No It's just on passive scan..." He said as he flipped a switch. "Give active scan a shot."

Just then the range of sensors was extended about three times what the fighters can do.

Asuka looked at the display. "Never mind."

As the craft and the fighters neared the planet it was clear that a battle in orbit had taken place. There where raider and a unknown fighters drifting in low orbit, The craft orbited the southern hemisphere, where the largest land mass was located. There where large creators on the surface. Most likely caused by nukes going off. It looked like what Earth looked like after the attack. Getting the feed from the probes, Misato was able to find a city that didn't have any nukes dropped on it but is seemed like it had seen heavy ground fighting.

"Asuka set us down south of this city... Looks like its a safe place to have a look around." Misato said.

"Hay Asuka, The breaking thrusters for reentry wasn't installed. So you'll have to do a long reentry on the next orbit and make sure to rock the ass end of the ship back and forth to disperse the heat a little better until the breaking thrusters are worked out." Kensuke informed Asuka.

"Bring her in like the space shuttle, got it."

"Then once we get through bring the main engines to about eighty percent to keep us from stalling out and falling to the surface like a rock." Kensuke added.

Misato returned to her seat and started to strap her self in good in tight. "Alright everyone, reentry is going to be a bit rough. So make sure that you're all strapped in good and tight. Make sure that your weapons are strapped in as well. I don't want anything getting loss and flying around in here."

Just before starting their third orbit, the craft started to descend. As it did the bottom of the ship started to heat up to a white hot. things looked like where going well on the outside, but inside the ship everyone was being bounced around to their vary core. Alarms where going off as Asuka fought with the controls.

"Keep the nose up at seventeen degrees! Any more and we'll bounce out in to space, and less we're dead!" Kensuke yelled.

Asuka grinned her teeth as she fought with the controls. "What do you think I'm doing!!!"

One the surface the loud clap of a reentering craft breaking the sound barrier could be heard for miles around. Telling anything in the area that they where coming. Once the shaking stopped the nose pointed down to the surface and the main engines fired up causing a single contrail in the early morning sky. Inside Asuka finally relaxed and eased her grip on th control stick.

She looked over at Kensuke. "Please get those breaking thrusters up and running when we get back to the ARC."

Kensuke nodded. "No shit, I didn't think it was going to be that bad."

About ten minutes later the ship was flying over the city that Misato had found, it circled around looking for a clear place to set down. once that place was found it wasn't long before the ship was landing. coming in kinda too fast, the landing thrusters underneath the ship fired causing the nose to lift to the sky and the main engines where shut off. Then with a heavy thud they where on the surface.

"A little rough?" Kensuke asked as he undid his straps.

Asuka shook her head. "Just wanted to have some fun."

In the back of the Ship Misato and her troops where gearing up to go outside. "Listen up. We don't know what we're going to find so no shooting anything unless I give the word. We're here to explore. Got that?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Kensuke That reentry was pretty rough I want you and four of my guys to stay here at the ship to go over to the systems to make sure that everything is alright. Asuka you'll coming with me. Come one everyone. We're burning daylight!"

Once the loading ramp opened up all the way Misato, Asuka and the troops walked out on to the surface. Everyone looked at their air meters. The air was save to breath. "Alright it's safe." Misato said as she started to open her helmet visor. As she did the compressed air hissed out then she took in a breath.

"That's nice. The air smells sweet..." Asuka commented.

The air was cool too, cool enough so everyone could see their own breath, and there was the slight smell of smoke that seemed to lengerd lightly in the air.

Misato looked around the area, her sight landed on a group of buildings that seemed to be about a mile out. She pointed in it's direction. "Lets start with that building there. "

As they walked it became clear that this city had seen a major battle. Small creators where punched in the road like surface they walked on Car's of some sorts where burned out in a line like people tried to escape the fighting but couldn't flee fast enough. The strange thing that everyone noted was that there where no bodies in the car's. someone put out the idea that they might have been vaporised.

As the team approached the small group of buildings, they where being watched through a sight of sort of device.

_"Father, there's a... Group of something coming from the south." _A females voice said in a near whisper. _"What are they?"_

_"It is unclear at this time... Wait for my single before you fire. Remember stay out of sight."_

_ "Yes father."_

The team came across a piled up wall of burned out cars. That's where they found the first sign of who lived there. There they found a half blown away armor that looked like something that can be best described as a small ten foot tall Eva. Clearly it was some sort of battle suit but it's owner was for sure dead.

"My God Misato, What is this?" Asuka asked as she took a closer look at it. "Look this thing clearly died because it was holding this point." Asuka went around the body and looked down the barrel of the rifle down range at what it was shooting at. the rifle it self was too large to lift her self so looking down range through it's scope was out of the question. She walked back to the from of the body and looked down range again. She couldn't see much past where their ship had landed. Lowering her visor she turned on the heads up information system and zoomed out past the ship. Then that's when she saw it.

"Fuck, Misato look."Asuka said as she grabbed Misato over to where she was standing. "Zoom in and look just past the ship about three miles out."

Misato did just that and that's when she saw something that looked like four legged tanks bleeding something blue.

"I want two of you to walk about four miles back, you'll see a line of four legged tanks. I want good photos. The rest of you lets press on."

_"It seems like Sheelot's body frightened a couple away father." _

_ "Keles you must focus. I will be rushing their leader. Keep the others out of the way."_

_ "Yes Father."_

The team walked in to what seemed like a town square, as they walked deeper in to the area, Misato's senses started to pick up on a bad vibe. She stopped and singled to her troops to stop and remain silent. Each of them then spread out and took cover behind anything they could find.

"What's wrong Misato?" Asuka asked in a whisper.

Misato walked up to her slowly with her index finger against her lips telling the red head to be quite. She then slowly pulled her rifle from her shoulder and handed it to Asuka. "Keep an eye out on the tall building." Misato whispered.

As she stepped away from Asuka, she drew her side Arm. Just when she was a few feet from Asuka there was a loud crash; everyone turned to see a black armored machine bust through the wall of a building. All of Misato's troops turned and opened fire. Misato started to shoot with her side arm. That's when the machine through a large knife.

Missing Misato the machine tackled Misato to the ground, when the dust cleared the machine had Misato with on hand around her neck and the other clenched in a fist held up in the air. Misato Had a knife of her own, she held the blade in between two plates of armor.

"You are not one of those Beasts?! Who are You?!" The machine shouted. "Answer me! Or My daughter will start killing you party!"

"We came across your.... World by accendent." Misato managed to reply. "Our Planet; Earth was attacked in the same way."

This caused the machine to lossin it's grip on Misato's neck. "You said that You and your party are from Earth, You are human?" It's voice lower and deeper.

The machine let Misato up from the ground. "That's right? You know about us?"

Just then several electronical sounds started emanate from the machine. and a second one stood up from the largest building. and with a single leap it was on the ground and walking up to the one that had attacked Misato.

"They say their Human." The first one said then it started to take off it's helmet. long hair flowed down it's back to revile a human face of a man. "I am Kaleve, this is my daughter Keles."

Keles to removed her helmet, and just like her father long flowing black hair fell to about midway down her back in a tight brad. "We are Humans as well." Kaleve stated.

"What do you mean? I thought We where the only Humans?"Asuka said sounding confused.

"Humanity's clans went their separate ways at the end of the Great War over twenty thousand years ago. Our Clan settled On this world. We have not heard from the other clans till now." Keleve stated. "Tell us by what means did you arrive here in our system. As we understand it It would take generations to a ship to come from the closest star system."

"We have a Hyperspace drive on our Ship. After the attacks we took as many survivors we could find and left our system behind." Misato answered.

Keleve and Keles looked at each other. "A hyperspace drive?!" Keleve then grabbed Misato by the neck again. and lifted her up off the ground. Keles brought her rifle up and guarded her father's back. "It was your clan that went against the ancients! I should snap your neck here and now and kill your party right here."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Asuka shouted. "We where in the middle of testing its systems before the attacks."

Asuka raised the rifle that Misato handed her. "We have no Idea what the hell you're talking about so let her go you stupid fucks!"

Keles back handed Asuka across the front of her helmet with such force that it ripped it from the helmet ring and busting Asuka in the chin and knocking her to the ground. Keleve grip started to tighten, as he did Misato's eyes started to roll into the back of her head.

Ripping the broken helmet from her flight suite Asuka pulled her side arm and stood back up. "I'm telling you the truth Let her go! Let her go or I'll blow her fucking head off like your friend over there!"

Asuka pulled the hammer back to her side arm.

Keles looked in to the eyes of the red head that was standing in front of her. There was a truth in her eyes and a fearlessness that she hadn't seen for several weeks. It was the same look of her mother while in battle. The same look that she had when she gave her life to save countless others. Keles blinked and lowered her weapon.

"Father I think she is telling the truth." Keles said as she placed her hand on to Keleve's shoulder.

Keleve let Misato go letting her fall to the ground. Asuka went to help Misato to her feet. "Are you alright?"

Misato coffed and gave a thumbs up. "I'll live."

Keleve turned and started to walk away. "Keles tell them of the history they don't know..."

_Almost twenty five thousand years ago Humanity had left their nest for the stars. There where great fleets of ships. Ships so large that they could carry billions of people to new worlds to call their own. Thanks to the development of hyperspace. But little did they know for hundreds of year these massive fleets of ship where cutting in to the fabric of space they didn't know was there. This Demintion was threatened by this travel. Almost bring it to the point of collepesing in on it self. The things that lived there discovered a way to come in to our demotion like we to to theirs but they can stay here. The Great War broke out. Man kinds great fleets where whipped out. The surviving five clans of man managed to arrange a truce. Man was no to use hyperspace but one more time. Allowing the clans to find a home. and to settle there never to use hyperspace again. If that word was broken. The beast's would return to finish the job._

Misato sat on the hood of a burned out car, it was almost too much to take in. Hearing that the history of Earth was a little off. Asuka on the other hand was a little beside her self.

"So let me get this tight?" She asked. "Humanity had hyperspace almost a quarter of a million years ago. Fucked up with it, pissed off something in another demention, and was nearly whipped out. Then a truce was figured out and the only races of humans are Ours, your's and three others?"

"That's if the Beasts haven't killed them off yet." Keleve said.

Misato was about to say something then Kensuke broke over the comm line.

_"Misato, our fighter escort just sent word that something had a controlled burn and is inbound. They think that it's going to come down at your location. Correction make that seven somethings."_

Keleve over heard what was said, he grabbed his daughters helmet and tossed it to her. "Roof top now!"

"Major I would get your men ready to fight and get them prepared for facing their own death." Keleve then put on his own helmet. "I hope you and your troops can fight."

Misato grinned. As she pulled her side arm and cocked it. "I trained them."

_ "Father, seven trails falling from the north west." _Kele said over the comm.

"I hope your men have something with a bit more punch?" Keleve asked Misato. _"Stay out of sight, fire only when I tell you too."_

"Ready RPG's hold fire until i say so." Misato ordered her men. "They've got a punch alright, but range is only a hundred yards."

Everyone watched as seven objects dropped from the sky. then out from the dust cloud the four legged tanks walked out and started for the town keleve, his daughter and Misato and her troops along with Asuka sat in waited. Misato watched as these Beasts walked closer to the town. she turned to Asuka. "Asuka You and someone else run back to that body and figure out how to get that rifle over." Misato whispered.

Keleve turned to Misato. "It is far to heavy. I will bring it here." Said then he got up and ran over to the place his friend laid dead.

"You three hand me your C4, and a denator." Misato ordered.

Two of Misato's men tossed their C4 over to Misato she then went about getting them ready. That's when Keleve returned with the rifle. "Where did you want this?" He asked.

"Right here. This will be the lat stand the last person out sets the charges. all this and the shells should bring this building right down on them."

Keleve nodded.

_"Six hundred yards."_

"They're almost here." Keleve said.

Everyone watched as the Beasts walked closer and closer Finally they where with in firing range. Keleve readied his rifle. That's when Misato shouted. "FIRE!!"

Three RPG's shot out, that's when the beasts started to fire back. One of the RPG's had taken out one of the Beasts, the other closed ranks, and started to fire where the rocks came from.

_"Kele Fire!"_

A single shot rang out splitting on of the beasts in half. A blast of such force caused the rest of the Beasts to redirect their fire to the roof top, Kele had left her spot and switched places on to the ground where she was able to shoot again before her rifle was out of power.

_"Father I have no more energy for the rifle."_

_ "Fall back the majors landing craft!"_

"Major, get your men out of here. Give me that detonator too."

Misato then gave the word to fall back. "Everyone back to the ship, double time. MOVE!" Misato yelled. "Asuka get to the ship get it ready to go!"

Asuka sprinted out the door to the building and the mile to where the ship was sitting at. At the ship Kensuke and the troops that stayed with him could hear the battle raging on.

"What the hell..." Kensuke said to him self. He could see two figures heading to the ship. "Is that Asuka?"

"Get the ship started up!!"

Kensuke looked at one guys that Misato had stay with him. "What did she say?"

"Get the Ship fired up!!!"

"I think that she said to get the ship started..."

Kensuke thought about it for a second then nodded. "Yeah I'll do that."

Back at the town the fighting still raged, Keleve reloaded a massive hand gun and brought it back up to the window. Where he emptied the clip in seconds. There wasn't too much more that could be done.

The ARC was finally reaching orbit and had deployed some more fighters after the word had gotten out about the objects that had reentered. Bloom had ordered the ARC to a high orbit so their sensors wouldn't be effected by the radiation as much.

Shinji was using the ARC's external camera to over look the area where Asuka, Misato and the others had landed. With the low cloud cover it was hard to make out any sort of detail. There was some buildings, something that looked like roads.

"See anything Mr. Ikari?" Bloom asked.

Shinji shook his head. "Just some roads, creators, and rubble. the last word we got was from the escort team, that there was something reentering in to their area."

"Well Keep all the channels open and you eyes open." Said Bloom. I don't think that the Major and the Lieutenant are vary capable women." Bloom said giving Shinji a ensuring pat on the shoulder. "Besides between you and me something tells me that it'll take more then something falling out of the sky to get the best of those two."

"I can't disagree with that." Shinji replied, then looked back at his screen. Just then there was a flash and most of the runes vanished in a fire ball. "Commander! There was a massive fire ball!"

Bloom rushed back over to Shinji's station. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I was watching the screen then there was a flash then a fire ball."

"Open all channels!" Bloom ordered. "Major Katsurgi! Respond!"

There was nothing.

"Major Katsurgi Respond." Bloom repeated. "Lieutenant Soryu! Respond."

Again there was nothing but static.

"Lieutenant Ikari launch probes."

_"Comma... Commander Bloom. This is _Lieutenant Soryu!_" _Asuka said over the comm channel. _"We've got a hell of a story and we've found some new friends."_

On the surface Everyone was walking away from the site of the explosion. Though their home was now completely gone. Keleve and Keles's real objective was to protect survivors that where in a shelter the whole time.

"Major, we have survivors located in a shelter underground, and there might be more through out our world." Keleve said.

Misato nodded. "Say no more. Commander We're going to need a collector or two down here too. I'll explain introduce you to our new friends."

About an hour later one collector landed and Bloom was the first to step out of the ship. He was greeted by Misato and something that blew his mind.

"Commander Bloom, this Keleve he's human too..." Misato said introducing the commander to Keleve.

"Greetings Commander Bloom, I am Keleve. I was the head of defense for... what's left of this town." Keleve said shaking Blooms hand.

"You're human?" Bloom asked as he looked up at the towering man in the blue and black battle armor.

"It's sort of a long story." Misato said with a laugh.

"Commander there are other cities with shelters, I should go with your crew to make sure that my people wont attack. Commander You should come too, I can tell you the history or my people." Keleve said. "Keles Stay here and help with the shelter."

"Yes father."

The search went on there where only a few hundred survivors of the Alpha Centauri only inhabited the major cities where nuked out there wasn't much left, the only survivors where those where from the smaller towns. in total there where only nine hundred and seventy eight where found. The Collectors took a couple trips back and forth going to the surface and the ARC. The people of the Alpha Centauri system where given one of the unused fields. All that was left was for Keleve.

Walking along what was left of a lake that was near Keleve's town. Keles had finished packing a couple personal effects she had before left her home. on her way to the landing craft she saw her father over at the lake. She knew what her father was doing.

"Keles We're just about ready to head out." Misato called out. "Where is your father?"

"Major..." Keles started to say as she looked over at her father. "Please give my father a moment or two."

"It seems that we made it." Keleve said out loud to him self. "We managed to protect just about everyone here in this town. Keles handled her self with the grace and fearlessness of her mother. You would be proud."

Keleve stopped at the rocky shore of the lake. "We're leaving this would with the a human clan that might have unknowingly caused this...."

"Father it's time to leave!"

Keleve smiled, he reached down to the ground and collected a hand full of his worlds soil. "Right I'm on my way."

Once on the landing craft, Keles looked at her father. "Did you not pack anything Father?"

"I brought all that i wish to bring."

The hatch to the landing craft closed and the engines came to life, It was a somber. Keleve and Keles didn't say a word to each other while on the flight to the ARC. Their people never left orbit of their home world.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"He's still on me!" Asuka shouted over the comm channel. "God Damn it, Where are you!" Looking over her left shoulder, then her right. Trying to see the back end of her fighter. She jerked the controls back and forth wildly; trying to shake her opponent. Asuka could feel the impacts of stray bullets striking the sides of her fighter. Then something seemed to reach up and plow in to the side of her fighter, causing the critical damage alarms to sound; then her fighter when in to an uncontrollable spin. "Fuck! Mayday, Mayday, Mayday! Alpha 2 is hit!"

Asuka fought with the controls more then on her heads up display started to flash. EJECT. EJECT. EJECT. Not waisting any time, Asuka reached for the leaver. Faster then she could ready her self, the Cockpit blew open and her pilots seat was launched out in to deep space.

Waking up in a cold sweat, Asuka looked around to find her self back in her quarters, Shinji was there beside her sound asleep. Leaning over Shinji she reached for the alarm clock. Feeling around for it for a couple minutes she finally found it turned facing downwards so the digits wouldn't light up the room. Shielding her eyes for a moment she was able to finally focus on the blaring red digits.

"No point in going back to sleep." She whispered to her self.

It was almost two months since the ARC had left the Alpha Centauri system. There was nothing for light years around. They where truly in deep space. Sure they have passed an unremarkable Comet every now and then, Harvest some water from it and maybe some metal, but asides from that there wasn't much going on. The Combat patrols went out, they came back the next squad would take their place, and this would keep on happening till the ARC had the chance to let the Hyperspace engines cool then they would jump out of the area. Once they would jump in to a new area the engines needed to cool down again then the whole thing would start back up again.

Asuka stood in the shower, letting the hot water hit her face. This was a normal morning for her. sometimes she would Imagen that the shower was a warm rain back on earth. Sometimes she would drift off to her own world then Shinji would walk in to the bathroom. this would rip her from her moment of escape. But lately she was having the same dream over and over again. She's in a dog fight then she is shot down forcing her to eject.

Stepping out of the shower she dyed her self off and walked over to the sink where their tooth brushes sat in a cup. She stood there brushing her teeth.

_"We haven't seen any action for weeks, maybe I'm loosing my edge?" _Asuka thought to her self. Asuka shook her head at her self in the mirror. _"Not likely I was born to be a pilot. I just got a case of the blues." _Asuka then gave her self a mischievous grin.

In the two months that the survivors of the Alpha Centauri system had came on board Bloom had set them up with the goods to set up a community in a secondary Field area, This also included the means to grow their own food. They are a reclusive people, After they had where given the things to build homes no one had heard from them for almost two weeks. The commander had started to get worried and had gone down there in person to check up on these people. When he had gotten to the secondary field area and opened the doors he fund that just about every square inch of the place was used up. They had built just about everything there people would need. A hydroponics area, living areas, hospital school and even a temple. He was greeted kindly then was asked to leave kindly. According to their appointed leader they where in a time of holly pyre. And to return in a five days time.

What Bloom had saw that few moments, floored him. these people managed to make the best of the situation then still be able to carry out their religious holiday. It seemed to be a whole lot of chanting and meditation. Their Leader, A woman nearing two hundred years old promised to give all the information for their ships computers. This also included star charts and astronomical observations. This meant better detailed star charts, thus meant less Hyperspace Jumps. This five days time was up today. Asuka had to pick up some things from the flight operations, before heading up to the Command deck. That meant that she had to pass by the Centauri community area.

on her way to flight operations, Asuka was in the area of the Centauri community. That's where she found Keles looking out a window that was in the hall near the the communities entrance Standing there at the window she was totally different what she wasn't in her armor. Waring a white robe with a hood.

"I thought you guys where in the middle of some sort of holly thing?" Asuka asked as she approached the girl.

Keles turned and lifted the hood. "I ducked out. Since the attacks I really don't see the point." Replied Keles.

"I understand." Asuka said as she walked up to the window and looked out side. "I don't think that anyone from Earth has had the chance to really take the chance to just stop and take in all that's happened. At least none of the crew that is."

"My people believe that focusing on the now allows one to be clear minded of the future; and to not dwell on th past." Keles stated.

"I wish it was that easy." Asuka said.

"Besides I find it confining in the community. It's not like where I was from." Keles said as she looked back out to the stars.

"We have crews working on the walk ways for your people, But is slow moving." Said Asuka. "But I don't think You and your people will be able to move about the ship freely."

"it wouldn't make a difference..."

Asuka looked out the window then looked at her watch. He duty shift was close to starting. She turned and started to walk away but something told her to stop.

"Look if you want to have someone to talk, Feel free to give me a call." Asuka said then she walked away.

It only took Asuka a couple minutes to reach the breafing room. She walked in to see everyone sitting waiting for the same old same old. Walking up to the front she looked over the updates and reports of the day. She had found one good thing. There have been eight landing crafts finally build.

"The landing crafts have been finally built. That means that the squads can start training missions with the crafts." Asuka said then she pressed a button at the podium causing the lights to dim and a large display come on. "I'll tell you first hand that this thing flies pretty well. It has about double the sensor range. This thing can reenter in to a atmosphere, once that happens it like flying a bus. So any volunteers?"

No one jumped at the chance to pilot the new ship on the account that nothing was said about it being armed.

"Lets not fight over them." Asuka said with a sarcastic tone.

"Lieutenant, what sort of fire power is that thing coming with?"

"Right now, nothing. But the prototype is being outfitted with a rack of modified missiles that pack a bigger punch and along with countermeasures" Replied Asuka. "So any takers?"

Again still no one jumped at the chance. This annoyed her greatly; Asuka tapped a finger on the top of the podium waiting for someone to step forward.

"I'll do it." Chin said raising his hand.

"Sure what the hell." Johnson said.

Then a couple more people raised their hands. "Alright meet Mr. Aida at the pit and he'll fill you in on how to pilot the ship, and by noon time today you guys will be taking them out for a test drive."

Everyone then stood up and started to file out of the breafing room. On her way out she walked up to Chin who was still gathering up his notes.

"What happened to you being my wingman?" Asuka asked.

"Well if this new ship has better sensors I'll still be your eyes still." Chin said as he stood up. "Besides if we're going to live through this we all have to be will to adapt."

With that said Chin walked out of the room heading for the pit. Just as Asuka was about to step in to locker room the ships alarms started to sound.

_"Condition One, Condition One! All pilots report to the launch bay! Incoming Raiders!"_

Asuka looked around, then bolted to the locker room. She quickly opened her locker and grabbed her helmet, sidearm and helmet ring. then with out even closing her locker she ran out of the locker room and to the launch bay. Along the way she she attached her sidearm and zipped up her flight suit and attached her helmet right.

With several other fighter pilots she rushed to her fighter where Lisa had it already set in the launch tube ready to go. Climbing the side of her fighter Asuka started to turn on the systems, then Lisa handed down her helmet; helping Asuka put it on.

"Your secondary fuel pump is acting up. So heads up." Lisa said as she snapped Asuka's helmet in to place. Making sure that the cockpit was closed Lisa knocked on the side getting a thumbs up from Asuka.

Jumping off from Asuka's fighter, Lisa ran out of the launch tube just as the airlock to the launch tube closed. Lights in the launch tube turned on lighting up the six hundred foot long tube.

"This is Alpha two ready for green light to launch." Asuka said over the comm link to launch control.

_"Roger that Alpha two, you're green across the board." _The lunch officer replied. _"Command says that inbound targets are located thirty six degrees starboard and negative seventeen degrees to the zero plane."_

The fighters shot out of the launch tubes into space. Once in their squads the fighters went off to the target area.

_"There are two Assault ships and and ten fighter type raiders." _

_"Listen up Alpha, We're going to take care of the fighters while the other squads start on the Assault ships." _Asuka said to her squad over the comm link. _"Squadres Beta, Charlie, and delta take out those Assault ships. Don't let them get in to in to striking range."_

Back on the ARC Bloom walked onto the Command deck just finishing up buttoning up his uniform.

"Major I thought this area was clear?" He asked as he stepped up to the command table.

"I don't know sir, the two Assault ship jumped in to the area and the fighters just appeared." Misato replied. "Get the defence grid activated!"

"Lieutenant what's the situation out there?" Bloom asked over the comm link to Asuka.

_"These one's are way better! Dammit!! Sir I've got my hands full!" _

"Major I want to know why those ships where able to just pop out of no where." Bloom demanded. _"_Lets lighten the load off the fighters. Helm bring us in closer to the fight have the defence guns open fire as soon as we're with in range._"_

Out in the battle, Asuka started to notice that the Assault ships still was moving closer to the ARC, almost too close.

_"_Alright Alpha start working on the engines to those assault ships, I don't want them any closer._" _

Just then Asuka's fighter was rocked by a massive impact, the controls sparked and shorted out. The fighter then went in to an uncontrolled spin.

_"Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! Alpha two is hit! Alpha two is hit!" _Then Asuka pulled the eject lever, causing the cockpit to blow open and her seat to launch out of the flaming remains of her fighter before a Raider fighter circled and finished off her ship.

On the command deck Misato froze when Asuka's mayday came over the comm line, Shinji shot up from his station. Everyone went silent.

"Compose you selfs!" Bloom shouted. "Mr. Ikari, start getting a fix on her emergency transponder We'll get the landing craft out there to get her as soon as the fighting stops."

Shinji slowly sat back down at his station and started to check the channels for the single from Asuka's ejection seat. It only took him a couple seconds to find her.

"Looks like she's drifting some four hundred meters from our port side." Shinji said.

"Vary good Mr. Ikari, Keep an eye on here." Bloom said. "Fire control ready the missile..."

Before Bloom had the chance to finish his order the raider fighters started to withdraw in to the hyperspace vortex formed by the assault ships and just as the raider ships appeared they where gone. Everyone on the command deck where confused and speechless.

"What just happened?" Bloom asked. "Answers... Anyone, Major?"

Misato snapped her fingers several times getting someone to find an answer. "They formed a hyperspace vortex and jumped out of the area..."

"Quickly! scramble the landing crafts. Find my pilot!"

Asuka came too a drift in space, she tried to stretch then she remembered she was still strapped to the seat. Everything was fuzzy she looked around, she could tell that she was spinning. the ARC was passing in front of her from the lower right to the upper left of her helmet visor. slowly she reached up to her right strap of the harness where a beacon was. Pressing the button on a bright light started to flash. As she tried to not look at the spinning stars she noticed a gray mist that was forming around her. Lifting up her arm she looked at air gauge. It was half full, Asuka tilted her head back and closed her eyes.

4 hours 36 minutes missing

Every ship that was able to fly and every pilot able to piloting was out searching the distortion from the raiders jumping out of the area had caused the single from Asuka's ejection seat shorted out. The ejection seat system had ten hours of air, but it was unknown that Asuka was had about half that.

"Major Katsurgi, status."

Misato turned from Shinji's station and shook her head. "We have every fighter, landing craft and collector out looking. We also have about a half dozen probes set up in a sphere formation around the ARC scanning the area."

Bloom walked up closer to Misato. "And how is Mr. Ikari?"

Misato looked over at the access panel where Shinji was working. "He hasn't said much." Misato said. "He's been working on extending the sensor range... He's pretty worried."

"And you?" Asked Bloom.

Misato let out a heavy sigh. "I don't want to think about it right now."

Just then a crewman turned from her work station. "Commander, I have an supply hatch on deck forty eight reading as opened."

"Open a channel." Bloom ordered.

Once the crewman nodded Bloom said something. "This is Commander Bloom who has gained access to my supply hatch."

There was a moment or two, Bloom was about to repeat a question again a voice came over the command loud speakers.

"Forgive us Commander, but once we had heard about the missing pilot My daughter and I felt that we needed to lend a hand."

It was Keleve and Keles they had put on their armor and was walking along the out side hull of the ARC, each scanning the stars for the missing pilot.

"You could have contacted me before heading out like that." Bloom said as he walked up to the sensor operations station and punched up the area of the ship to see the two out side.

"We thought that your hands where other wise full." Kelese replied.

Meanwhile Asuka lifted her head from the back of the seat, she was dizzy from the lack of air. things seemed to faze in and out. Then she started to see shapes and colors. forcing her eyes open more she still started to see the strange shapes and colors, then she started to hear something like whispering.

_'She can not see the path....'_

Asuka reached up and tapped the side of her helmet thinking that it was someone from the ARC trying to get hold of her.

_'She can not see that path...'_

"Wh... Who's there.... I'm right here."

_'The stars are born, is where the path begins...'_

It was about that time Keles was still scanning the stars. She had moved her self along the hull of the ARC to the top edge of the massive construction hatch the was about a third the size of the ship it self. Keles had spotted a gas trail.

"Father I can see a gas trail. It's too far out to tell what it is." Keles said as she started to changed through different scanning forms as if she was changing the channel on a TV.

_"Follow that trail." _

The thrusters on her armor popped twice, causing Keles to lift from the huge hatch. Drifting clear to the vary top of the ship the thrusters popped again making her go to a slow counter clockwise spin. Clearing the array at the vary top of the ARC Keles spotted a large collection of gas. Grabbing the side of a near by anitina Keles tapped the side of her helmet to her armor. Inside the image zoomed in. There she could see Asuka still strapped to her ejection seat.

"I've located the pilot. She is one thousand three hundred meters away." Keles said. "Contact the commander, I will be there providing aid!" Keles's thrusters flashed to life and she jetted off to where Asuka was drifting at.

16 hours later

Asuka was recovered by a landing craft and was recovering in the one of the several sick bays. Though the doctors said she'll make a full recovery, but with the lack of oxygen she was out cold and was simply sleeping it off. Shinji stayed by her side the hod time.

Sitting beside her hospital bed, Shinji was going over the new star charts. Stopping for a moment he stood up and walked over to the sink to splash some water on his face. turning on the sink he cupped his hands to collect the water. splashing the cool water on his face, Shinji just stood there looking at himself in the mirror. He tried to find the strength to stay awake he heard Asuka moan. rushing back to her hospital bed, Shinji found the redhead stretching.

"Mmm... My back hurts..." Asuka managed to say, as she tried to sit up. "And I'm thirsty."

Shinji smiled. "an eighty thousand pounds per square inch could do that..." Shinji said softly. "Besides that how you feeling?"

Shinji went over to the sink to get Asuka some water.

"I feel like my head has been split open." Replied Asuka then she noticed the stack of star charts that Shinji had laid down beside her bed. Picking them up She started to look through them. Stopping at a deep space photo she saw an interstellar nercery. A place where Stars are born. "Shinji where is this?"

"That?" Shinji replied as he walked up to the bed and handed the red head the glass of water. "That's the new star charts, just downloaded from a probe that's just short of seventeen thousand AU's from our location, Why?"

"I've seen this... I saw it while i was floating in the ejection chair.... I can't explain it." Asuka said as she looked at the image closely. "I know I've seen this."

Shinji took the digital notepad from Asuka. "Rest, We'll deal with that later when you feel better."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Thought the risk of an attach at any time, but close friends of Hikari where celebrating the birth of her child and the first child born on the ARC. Hikari's closet friends where there of course, and a couple of new friends.

"...Here's to the new pilot!"Asuka proclaimed; holding her glass high.

"No he's not." Hikari protested.

"Well as a Commander of this ship, I have such few ocations of joy to welcome." Bloom looked over at the Infant. "Welcome aboard little one."

Else where on the ARC four people each in and encounter suit, worked at a control panel on. Wire's where pulled out for several feet then connected to a rigged up circuit board.

_"Careful... One short and the Command deck will know some thing's going on."_ A man's voice said over a head set of one of the encounter suits.

_"I almost got it.... Okay venting air....Okay where clear, opening the air lock." _A womans voice said just as the air lock opened.

Two others slowly exit the ship, once out side of the sip the two travel along side of the hull. One was looking at a image of the ships systems. _"Another three hundred feet."_

Finally reaching their destation the two stopped and floated there, while one went around behind the one that was reading the read out of the ship; where they had retreaved a device. then he placed it on the hull of the ship. "Half hour should be good" he said to him self.

Once the device was placed the man snapped his tether on to the ship then turned around to the second man pointing a gun at the other. pulling the trigger, he fired in to the visor of the other man, the recoil caused him to fling back, the only thing that had stopped him was the tether.

The one that was shot tried to cover the hole in the visor to no avail. it was only seconds later and he had stopped moving. Unhooking the tether then he returned to the air lock. Once back the others looked at him.

_"Where is Stevens?" _

The man floated to the inner air lock and turned around. _"He's on his way..."_

The other two went over to the outer air lock hatch and looked out. Then the gun man pulled his weapon when, he fired two shots each in to the other two's backs. Then he kicked then both out in to deep space.

Closing the hatch, and returning gravity and Air, he exited the air lock, leaving behind four bullet casings, some blood droplets and the device that let them open the air lock doors with out the Command deck knowing.

25 minutes later

As everyone started to leave the quarters of Hikari Suzuzahara and her new born child that was given the name of Taluse. Shinji had just finished hanging a collections of planets stars and other astronomical bodies over the babies makeshift crib.

"Thanks so much you guys, I don't know what I'll do with out all of you." Hikari said as she cradled her child.

"It's nothing, feel free to ask us for anything." Asuka said then she looked down at the infant in her friends arms. "And as for you Auntie Asuka here will be here and when you're old enough I'll get you in to a cockpit."

Taluse started to get fussy. "See." Asuka said. "He likes that Idea."

Just then Shinji turned to see Asuka cooing the infant, and walked up to his love. "I finished sitting up the hanging crib thing.... "

"It's called a mobile." Asuka said correcting him. "Yes, Uncle Shinji is a dummy, and big fat dummy."

Shinji's eyes narrowed. "Right...." Shinji then looked over at Hikari who was trying to hide her laughter. "Anyways we should started heading out."

Laughing, Asuka waved good bye to her friend. "See ya later Hikari, give me a call if you need anything."

"Bye Hikari." Said Shinji.

Just as the door to Hikari's quarters closed, the whole ship was rocked by a force so powerful that caused Shinji and Asuka to be tossed against the bulkhead. The lights flickered on and off a couple times before coming back on again for good. Both Asuka and Shinji could hear the infant cry behind the doors. Shinji quickly rushed over to the door to Hikari's quarters and typed in his security clearance allowing him to open the door.

Once the door was open Asuka rushed in to check up on her friend and the infant.

"Are you alright!?" Asuka asked as she helped mother and child up from the floor.

"Yeah we're fine."

_**"CONDITION ONE! CONDITION ONE! SET CONDITION ONE THROUGH OUT THE SHIP!"**_

"Look Hikari I've gotta get going, Shinji too." Said Asuka.

"We'll be alright."

Shinji and Asuka then ran from the living quarters, Shinji made his way to the Command deck and Asuka ran for the locker room where flight gear was located.

Up on the Command deck alarms where blaring.

"How did the Raiders get past our sensors!" Bloom yelled over the alarms. "And whats the damage report?!"

"The Are is clear Sir, all that's out is the combat patrol!"

"There was a blast located in the lower aft section between decks forty eight and forty nine."

"Sir I have the combat patrol on the line."

"Patch them in." Bloom ordered.

_"This is Charily five, I see a massive hole in hull just where the hull meets the engine housing."_

"Helm all stop." Bloom said.

"Aye Sir, engines answer all stop." Replied the helm's men.

Then for the first time sense the attacks back on earth the engines to the ARC where off line. The rumble of the two massive engines where silenced.

"Someone shut up that alarm, And get damage crews to work." Bloom ordered. "I want to know what happened."

**1 HOUR 15 MINUTES LATER**

_"Initial reports are saying that the device was an ammonium nitrate bomb attached on to the hull."_ Misato said as she and Bloom observed the repair crews hard at work from the open hatch of a landing craft. _"The estimated blast was something like three hundred pounds and was most likely was a shaped charged."_

Bloom raised the data visor to his encounter suit and turned to Misato. _"I've seen enough..."_

_"Yes sir." _The pilot replied then the hatch closed and the landing craft started to move away from the aft area of the ARC. Then Misato and Bloom took a seat in waiting for the landing craft to land within the ARC.

_"How did this person or persons get the air lock open with out alerting the Command deck?" _Bloom asked. Just as the light to the cabin turned from red to green telling Bloom and Misato that it was safe to remove their encounter suits helmets.

"The Controls where removed and some wires where left hanging out." Replied Misato as she fixed her hair. "Though in the air lock a couple shell casings where found along with some blood splatter."

"Major I want a list of everyone that has access to the compound and I want them questioned." Bloom said.

"I've already started to compile a list of personal that has access to this compound." Quickly added. "I have security gathering them right now and I have guards posted at the storage lockers that house the ammonium nitrate."

**2 HOURS AFTER THE BLAST**

** HEAD SECURITY OFFICE**

**INTERVIEW #1**

Misato sat across from a maintenance crew member that was one of the survivors that was picked up. Scrolling through his file, Misato reached for one of the two glasses that was sitting between her and the crewman.

"Would you like a drink?" Misato offered.

"No ma'am." He replied. "May I ask what this is about?"

"According to the information you provided when you decited to become a member of the crew; you where a electronics spicalest back on earth?"

"Yes ma'am."

Misato flipped through a couple more pages. "Tell me, what do you think it would take to hack the airlock doors?"

"Excuse me Major but I know where you are going with this. And I'll be the first to say that I was with crewmen Alex in the field... We where in the middle of relations."

Misato closed the files she had on the crewmen that sat in front of her. "I'll look in to that. Dismissed."

Interviews when on for the whole day and late in to the evening, evidence was starting to mount that there where where at least three people involved, And that two out of the three where killed. Misato had cleared out one of the walls to her office so she can hang photos and notes. Thus far she has two photos taped up on the wall and one peace of paper of a question mark.

The first photo was of a twenty year old female named Jessica Bracken, part of the original crew of the ARC. Expert EVA operator and systems expert. Damage response, and flight deck cleared.

Second was Shawn Bazen, twenty seven and a Earth survivor. Information gathered after the attacks was gathered on the person. Worked for NERV's London office as a computer tech. Programing, Electrical engineering and chemist More the able to hack the air lock controls.

The third person was unknown. Clearly this person knew the first two and had training in EVA operations and EVA weapons training as well as knowledge on the ship. Any one who handled the explosive device would have left trace evidence.

"How are they connected?" Misato asked her self.

Yawning, she walked over to her desk and grabbed her coffee cup.  
"Cold..."

Looking at the clock on the computer screen she figured that the galley would be open for breakfast.

Else where in the ship Kensuke had rolled over and noticed that Rei wasn't there. Rolling back over he grabbed the alarm clock, turning it right side up.

"Four thirty..." He said to him self.

Laying there in bed looking up at the ceiling, Kensuke tried to get back to sleep. He had the day off after all he could get away with sleeping in. Rei on the other hand was and early raiser regardless if she had the day off. This made Kensuke feel guilty about sleeping in too much. This also sometimes kept him from sleeping in at all.

So letting out a heavy breath, Kensuke sat up and placed his feet on to the cool metal flooring. Letting his feet get used to the cold metal for a second, he thought on how having a area rug would be nice, then remembered that finding one might be a little hard.

Walking in to the living room area of the quarters he then grabbed his backpack that was hanging off the back of the work station chair.

Reaching in to it, he pulled out a wooden dugout with a small metal tube in it. Again reaching in to the bag he pulled out a lighter. Filling the metal tube with the drug he light the one end and inhaled.

He didn't need much of the drug, not because of how potent it was also because he only had two ounces, then that was it. Though the wooden dugout was fully loaded with the drug he still had a good amount of it hidden in side the case of his computer.

The computer was one from earth and one he had built him self, he could have hooked it up in to the ARC's systems, but decited not too. Pluging it in to a screen, then he started it up. While the computer started up he had some more pot. Clearing out the metal tube.

After a good hour Kensuke grew tired of the game he was playing, and with munchies setting in, He threw on some cloths and made his way to the galley. When he arrived at the galley there wasn't much there aside from some bread, fresh produce.

"Man I'll kill for woffels." grabbing what he could, Kensuke started looking for a spot to sit. After a couple minutes he found Misato sitting at a table looking half a sleep. "Mine if I join you?"

Misato looked up from her coffee and nodded.

"So how is the investigation going?" Kensuke asked.

"I can't figure out how to connect the two crew members and the third person. I went through both of their quarters and I didn't really find anything."

Misato was just about to take an other sip of her coffee then the Ships alarms went off.

**"CONDITTION ONE! CONDITION ONE!"**

Misato placed her coffee down then rushed off to the command deck. Meanwhile up at the command deck, Bloom had a problem on his hands.

"Commander, the recon ship is out of control!" Shinji called out.

_"This is recon 335 heavy, Port side thruster is disabled and we're venting fuel! I'm trying to bring her in, tell the landing deck we're coming in hot!"_

"Roger that 335, the landing deck is cleared." Bloom replied.

Out side the recon ship fought with the venting fuel, and the systems thrusters trying to fight with other thrusters shorting out. One moment it would be flying level then suddenly it's nose would drop down and pitch over violently, then it would correct it's self.

On the command deck Misato finally arrived, and was getting filled in. "Make sure that the deck is cleared out. And have the stoppers in place."

The pilots of the crippled craft fought with the controls, trying to get their ship in to the landing bay. Crossing the hatch of the landing bay, the craft dropped on to the deck and skidded several hundred feet before coming to a stop.

Once the pilots where recovered and was resting nicely in a sick bay. The maintenance crews had moved the wrickge in to a sectioned off area of the launch bay, where once the investigation is over the can get started on repairs.

Misato and Bloom walked around the downed ship, it was later discovered that the charge was placed in side the ship and if was placed just a couple inches over would have taken out the fuel system, causing the ship it self to just burst in to flames.

"Commander, so far we can tell that the same person that made the last device made this one too." Misato said as she flipped through some sheets of paper that was clipped to a clip board.

"Major, I want this person found." Bloom said, his tone making it clear that he wanted this issue done and over with. "Do what ever it takes."

Misato thought about this for a moment, then looked up from her papers. "There is one thing we can do." She said causing Bloom to raise an eye brawl.

It only took a couple hours for the rumor mill on the ARC to be in full swing. The blast on the Hull of the ARC was caused by a blockage in the waist management system and the recon ship crash landing was caused by a bad thruster housing. Misato sat in her office it was really a matter of time before something else happens. The idea was to get the suspect to do something stupid and leave some sort of evidence behind other then an other bomb.

_"Clearly this person thinks highly of him self and his work." _Misato thought to her self. _"He'll want the reconation for his actions."_

Hearing a knock at her office door, Misato looked up. "Come in." She said then returned to her work at the computer in front of her. Glancing up for a second to see who it was she saw a man that was most likely in his mid thirties, Shortened hair and looked like he hadn't shaved in a couple weeks. Also she noted that he didn't have on a uniform.

"Hi." Misato said in her normal up beat tone as she typed at the computer. "Jive me a sec to finish up my thought here and I'll be right with you."

Hitting enter on her key board harder then normal she looked up with a smile. "Okay What can I help you with."

The man placed a back pack on to Misato's desk and pulled a gun from behind his back. "The Centauri say that it was us that caused this to happen."

Misato slowly stood up. "What's in the bag buddy?"

"We just couldn't stay by our own planet...."

Misato slowly reached for the back pack and unzipped it. She froze for a moment at what she had seen in side the bag. In side was an other shaped change, just like the ones from before; but this time it was connected to a Centauri power scours. "Why?"

"Maybe if this ship is gone they might leave any survivors on earth alone." the stranger replied. "But we must pay for the deaths of those back on earth."

Misato looked down at the bag again and noticed that the device was on a timer.

_"Little over ten minutes."_ Misato thought to her self. "Why don't you and I talk about this? You want a good stiff drink?"

The stranger lifted his arm like he was about to shook, causing Misato to react. By knocking the fire arm from the strangers hand and causing it to be flung across the office. Taking a good right hook, Misato dealt a head bunk then rushed the man.

Both Misato and the stranger tripped over a coffee table, causing it to break in to a thousand peaces, the two rolled around on the floor for several seconds finally the stranger ended on top of Misato with his hands wrapped around her neck. Looking up her attacker Misato started to punch the side of the man's neck but nothing seemed to faze him and loosen his grip. Then Misato saw a peace of the busted coffee table and reached for it.

Seconds later Misato busted out from her office, covered in blood and with the back pack in hand. Running as fast as she could past people and crew. "MAKE A HOLE!!! MOVE IT!!!"

pushing past several people she made it to one of the service latters that went between decks. It was faster to get around instead of waiting for an elevator. Fast lining it down to the next deck she landing with a thud, knocking over someone that was walking past. Not saying a word to the person she knocked over she got her self up and started running. She only had three minutes to get the device off the ship and as far away as possible. Forcing her self past some work crews, she made it to an other service latter.

Reaching the escape pods, Misato frantically inputed her security code allowing the hatch to open. Throwing the back pack in to the pod, she pressed the close command on the external key pad, causing the internal hatch to close and the hatch to the pod close then the small craft shot out of the ARC.

Up in the command deck Bloom had gotten the single that an escape pod was launched. Annoyed at the fact that things haven't been going to well the last couple hours. He walked to the communications officer.

"Open a channel." Bloom ordered.

Just as the channel was opened, the small craft was ripped apart by a massive explosion strong enough to cause everyone on the command deck to shaken off balance and making them to brace themselves by grabbing on to something.

"Commander, I have the Major on the line."

Reaching up to his head set, when he turned it on he could hear someone breathing heavily. "What happened?"

Back at the escape pod hatch Misato sat on the floor, her back resting against the bulkhead. "Our bomber stopped by my office. "

_"Are you alright Major?"_

Misato forced her self up from off the floor. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Have a medical crew meet me at my office."

Several minutes later Misato was standing out side her office talking to Bloom as the medical crews pushed a stretcher with a body bag on it.

"I'm going to look in to this guys back ground, and see who he knows and how he's connected to the other two. But If I wasn't able to to connect others to him I don't think that I'll be able to find any." Misato stated.

"Regardless, we're going to dispose of his body." Bloom said as he watched the stretcher being pushed down the hall. Then he looks back over at Misato. "No public service, Just you and the preacher." Bloom then turned and walked away.

"Yes sir."

Through out the ARC only a few people really known just how close the entire crew came to losing their life's. Unknown to Hikari as she rocked her child back to sleep after the whole ship rocked the child awake, just moment's ago Only six decks above Misato managed to get a explosive device off the ship. Everyone on the ship went about their lives.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's notes: Alright... I got a heads up by way of review that While stating that I made sure that there wasn't any spelling errors. I had misspelled perfect. So are there anyone who wants to take the task of being my proof reader. If any one wants to take that task on just drop me a line at . Also I would like to announce that I am working on a new project, it's a web site. I'll let you know more as the project comes to life. Also everyone knows that I am typing this story on my Little Asus Eee PC. The other day I had finally finished installing Eeebuntu Base. I have to say compared to the preloaded OS the Eee PC 900 comes with; this is far better. So fellow college students out there or those of you that are getting ready to go in to college and you'll looking for a good laptop.

Go out and get your self a Asus Eee PC 900. It comes with a 900 MHz intel atom that can be over clocked just over a full 1 GHz. It only has a 4 GB SSD hard drive and a whopping 512 MB's worth of RAM. Two things right away, get a 4 GB sd card to use to save things on, and get a 2 GB stick of RAM before you even turn it on for the first time. It's a little net book that can do a lot. Well anyways that's enough of that lets get back to the story.

**CHAPTER 9**

Another day for anyone on board the ARC. The shift change was taking place, once the ship had arriver in to a new area. The hyperspace engines cooling, the ship sat with in site of a large rocky body that was estimated to be almost the size of Earth's moon, but with three times the gravity of earth. It was going to be tough to work on such a place, but the pay out would set the ARC with enough goods to last for several months.

"Helm Keep our distance, The gravity field is pretty strong." Bloom said as he stood behind the Helm's men. "Our engines are strong but they take time to get to full power."

"Commander, we have a Collector ready to launch." Misato said from the command table.

"Tell them to take it easy, we don't want any one getting stuck on that rock."

"Commander says you're green. Just take it easy." Misato.

Besides for the high gravity, nothing was really that different from finding any other body of high levels or needed metarals like steel for ships, and crystals for electronics. Everyone on the ARC went about their everyday life's. Rei was no exception, though she had the day off Rei still went through her day off thing. Sleep in for a little bit, then Run laps around field one then some light yoga to cool down. It was like this every day she had the day off and to day was nothing different. Waking up around ten thirty, Rei had a quick breakfast and changed out of the shorts and t-shirt into a pair of sweat pants and and other clear t-shirt. It didn't take long before Rei was running laps around the field. Two full laps around the outter edge of the field was one mile.

Up on the command deck Misato had just gotten word from the first collector that the collections operations went smooth and the only thing that was needed to get off the surface was a little bit more thrust to the main engines. And the okay was given to the other collectors to start their operations.

"Commander we just got word from the possesing station." Misato said. "This rock is rich in steel and about a dozen other rare metals."

"Vary good....." Just Bloom was cut off by the lights shutting off on the command deck and through out the ARC. Then the lights went out totally. Out side the collectors stopped when commutations stopped from the ARC.

"Major what the hell happened?" Bloom asked.

Crew on the command deck started to work by flash light, to find out what had happened.

"Working on it sir." Misato replied.

Little was working. Life support was still working and that as about it. Back in field one, Rei stopped in her tracks when the lights went out. Carefully she made her way to her work stations and pulled out an emergency flash light. When she turned it on she started to see if she could get hold of the command deck. At her station she started to press some buttons but quickly found that nothing was working.

"Odd." Rei said to her self. Then she walked to the main doors to the field to find that they wasn't working either. Walking around to the left side of the twin sliding doors to where a small key pad was located.

Pressing the commands to open the door a couple times Rei walked back to her station where her ear peace could be found. Turning it on the bright blue LED light about blinded Rei. She recovered and placed the device in to her ear.

"Command this is Field one." Rei said in to the device but got nothing other then static. She tried to contact the command deck several times but each time she got nothing other then static.

Rei had walked back to the massive doors to the field and opened the panel just below the door controls. Once open, Rei found that the over ride wasn't working either. Rei rested her forehead against the cool metal of the door. Letting out a heavy sigh of defeat; for the time being Rei was stuck in the field.

Up on the command deck crews worked feverishly to repair the effected systems to the ARC.

"Commander, repair crews have no idea on what is the issue." Misato said. "It's like the systems should be working but their just not getting the power."

Bloom was giving a hand with the power relays located just below the command decks floors.

Hearing Misato he brought his head up out from the craw space. "Send a crew men down to the launch bay and make sure that the fighters can get out the launch tubes."

Just as Bloom was about to Have Misato do something else he started to hear some soft pounding at the elevator doors. "Quite! Everyone quite!" Bloom shouted. Instantly the command deck went silent then everyone started to hear the same soft pounding. Several crewmen ran to the elevator doors and forced them open.

"Give me a hand... " It was Asuka. She had gotten stuck in the elevator and started to climb the shaft three hundred feet to the command deck. "What the hell is going on?"

"System wide power outage. " Misato replied. "Now get your ass to work and help figure out how to fix it."

Shinji walked up to Asuka. "Why didn't you just stay put?"

Asuka glanced up from the the work station she was seated at. "It was too cramped for me to stick around in side that."

"We still can't establish commutations with any part of the ship." Misato said. "Nothing seems to be working."

"Lieutenant Soyru, I want you to suit up and get to the air lock out side engineering"

Asuka turned and took a deep breath. "Yes sir." She then looked over at Shinji. "Give me a hand?" Shinji nodded.

The two got up to their stations and walked over to the decks air lock. Asuka didn't do too good on the solo EVA. The Solo Eva is where the space walker leaves the craft with out any contact with the command staff.

"Just remember to keep your eyes down at the hull of the ship. Your brain will do the rest." Shinji said as he opened the storage locker next to the air lock.

Asuka stripped off her uniform. "I know." She replied just as she got down to her bra and panties. Then took the cooling/heating suit and started to put it on.

"The safest way there is to follow the hull till you get to the engine housing and follow the port edge." Shinji said. "Along this point till you get to the aft engineering air lock there isn't anything to grab hold of so you'll have to use the encounter suits thrusters." Shinji paused and Tilted Asuka's chin up at him so she's looking right at him. "Use them spairingley."

Asuka sat down on the deck and wiggled in to the pants of the encounter suit, once she managed to get them on Shinji helped her up to her feet and helped her in to the torso of the suit. Once all the locking rings where locked down Shinji clipped on the gloves and handed Asuka the helmet.

"The main sensor array is just one deck above the engineering deck. If you can get there check what the last thing is started to pick up, it could shed some light on what the hell happened."

"What should I look for?" Asuka asked as she pulled out the helmets head set.

"Anything really." Shinji replied, he checked over Asuka's encounter suit making sure that it was put on right.

Asuka took in a deep breath then put on her helmet. Shinji made sure that it was locked down. Once it was locked he knocked on the back letting Asuka know that she was ready to go.

Minutes later Asuka stepped out from the air lock. And was on her way to the engineering deck.

Shinji returned to the command deck, when he took his station Bloom looked over at him. "She's on her way there...." Just then the ARC's gravity gave way, causing everyone to float away from their stations. Shinji quickly grabbed on to the desks edge.

Still traveling along the hull, Asuka still couldn't see the hatch she needed to use to reenter the ship. There wasn't even a pop on the radio, all she could hear was her own breath.

"How much farther?" Asuka asked her self.

As Asuka traveled along the hull of the ship she could see people looking out the windows, each person had a puzzled look.

Finally Asuka came in to sight of the hatch she needed, firing the suites thrusters to slow down she quickly discovered she was going way to fast. "Come on... Slow down."

Keeping the thrusters on full burn, Asuka still couldn't kill her speed. Seeing that she was coming closer and closer to the handles. Reaching out for the handle, Asuka managed to grab hold of the handle but her grip soon slipped, causing her to tumble along the hull of the Ship. Asuka could only see flashes of the ship's hull then stars, then the white of the hull again then stars. It took almost all the remaining fuel in her encounter suit to correct her tumbling Once the correction was made Asuka used the remaining fuel to get her back to the ARC. It wasn't hard to get to the hatch she needed. Asuka just wanted to trip to go a little bit better.

Else where on the Ship, Rei had finally managed to get out of the Field and in to the hall just on the other side of the massive field doors. Dusting her self off, Rei wasn't too shocked to find that no one was in the hall that is normally filled with people.

_"Command is several decks above here, maybe the sensor arrays main lab will have something..." _Rei thought to her self, then started on her way to the sensor array.

Following the main hall to the aft of the ship, Rei still couldn't believe that the halls where empty. Not too far from her location was a civilian housing section. One of eight through out the ship not including the Centairies community.

As she walked some more she started to hear some shuffling, slowing her pace through the hall so she could hear better in chances to locate the source of the sound. Slowly she came up to a intersection in the hall. Creeping the the edge of the intersection; her back against the bulkhead. Hearing it again, Rei called out.

"Who is there?"

The movement stopped suddenly. Again Rei called out, this time slowly she looked around the corner. She scanned the dead end hall with her flash light. At first she didn't see anything. Then she saw the tows to a pair of shoes. Slowly Rei walked up to the stack of boxes, once she was there she slowly looked to see who the shoes belonged to. She found a small boy about six maybe seven years old.

"Why are you unattended by your parent?" Rei asked.

The small boy looked up at Rei and whipped his nose with his sleeve and sniffed. "My mom is in housing block three." The boy replied. "She has a broken leg from the attacks, so I come out here to get food for her."

"And that's how you got locked out?" Rei asked.

All she got in response was the boy nodding.

"What is your name?" Asked Rei as she knelt down.

"Max."

"Max would you like to come with me, you can hold on to the flash light."

Max looked at the flash light and and stood up. Rei offered her hand, Max took hold of it with a suprisingley strong grip. Then the two set off back in to the main hall.

Back out side the ship, Asuka was just out side the engineering section of the ARC. With she systems still down. Asuka was forced to use the manual hatch opener. Basically a big drill type of device that attaches to the hull and once on it rotates the lock.

Opening a small compartment just to the right of the hatch, Asuka pulled the device out and placed it over the lock to the hatch and turned the device on. Not knowing if there was air in the hatch Asuka kept clear of the door to the hatch just in case. Sure enough as soon as the hatch was unlocked a gray gas shot out from the air lock section of the hatch. Removing the device from the lock, Asuka took it in to the air lock with her. Once in side she closed the hatch behind her and locked it again.

Only after a half hour of slowly getting the atmosphere the same as the what was beyond the air lock. Once she opened the inner hatch Asuka was greeted by some engineers

"Have you been out side the whole time Lieutenant?" Ask a tech as he helped Asuka with her encounter suit.

"Hell no." Asuka replied. "Bloom sent me here, he wants to to know what happened."

The tech gave Asuka a questioning look. "What then you'll going to space walk always back to the command deck?"

Asuka rolled her eyes. "No, we're going to fix it. Now what happened just before all the systems went off line?"

Walking in to the main reactor room, Asuka looked up to see that the three massive reactors that gives life to the ARC.

"Lieutenant, we where running a level two systems check then while we was checking the sensor array we picked up a massive flux in the magnetic field." One tech replied.

Asuka looked over at the tech that was under his station, wires where pulled out along with other components. "The ship's magnetic field?"

This tech pulled him self out from under his station. "We don't know Ma'am, everything went off line before we could look in to the readings. But right now I'm trying to bring power to this one station by wiring it in to that small power pack we where working on for a pit crew. I almost have it running."

Asuka then offered to give a hand. It took an other fifteen minutes before this work station was wired in to this small power pack bundles of wires ran from every other station in the department in to this one station then from there the station was wired in to a small laptop; one that looked much like a small net book

"Are we about ready to turn this thing on?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah If it works we should have limited sensors, no engine control and we may or may not have commutations"

Asuka nodded giving the tech the thumbs up. Flipping the switch to the power pack. For a couple seconds there was nothing. Asuka was just about to state how much that was a waist of time, then the display to the net book peeped and started to boot up. Suddenly everyone in the department huddled around the tech and Asuka.

"Do we have commutations?" Asuka asked.

The tech typed in a command, then shook his head. "No, no commutations" Then he pointed at the scanner image. "Whats that?"

"There was a collector that went out just before all this happened."Replied Asuka. "can you pull up the records on that flux in the magnetic field?"

"It's pulling up now. It's just going to take a couple of moments."

Slowly lines of data started to scroll through a small box off to the right of the screen.

"No wonder everything is off line, look." The one of the techs said pointing at the screen. "That rock out there it's maginic fields are revirced from what the ARC's is. We're lucky that we just shorted out the systems."

The techs in the department all huddled around each other and started to brain storm. Though they where talking in English, To Asuka it might as well have been Greek.

"Lieutenant, Give us an hour. Hour and a half tops and we can try to restart the ship."

Up on the command deck Bloom was looking out a window to his office. He was keeping an eye on collector that was still adrift. The collector was returning from the surface just before system outage. So it was drifting away from the ARC. It wasn't drifting away too fast, he figured that it was a couple hundred meters a hour. Then as he watched it he saw that the Collectors lights started to come on. Turning to his desk Bloom pulled out an old telescope Peering through it he could still tell that the collector was still far out there, but it was also clear that the Collectors lights had come back on and was correcting its drift.

Stepping out from his office Bloom scanned the command deck for Misato. "Major." Bloom called out. "Come over here and look at this."

Misato walked over to Bloom's office, it's doors where jammed open with a peace of paper that was folded in to a small but thick wedge and jammed in between the sliding door and the track. Misato gave it a good firm kick to insure that it was it hadn't slipped any.

"Major Look at the collector." Bloom said handing the telescope to Misato.

Looking through it It took a moment before her eyes could focus. "It's lights are on." Misato said she glanced over at the Commanded then back through the telescope "Since when?"

"Just before I called you in here." Bloom replied "So what ever we're stuck in has a limits to it effects."

"If the Lieutenant can manage to get something up and running I don't want to waist any time." Said Bloom. "Even though we don't have power use a peace of paper and have Mr. Ikari figure out a course for us when the systems come back on line."

Misato handed the telescope back to the commander. "I'll get on it right away."

once back out on to the command deck, Misato went over to Shinji's station. She had found him trying to get his station rebooted again she had guessed that in his mind if he tried it enough times it just might come back on. But like the other times nothing had happened.

"Shinji, Commander Bloom wants you to lay out a course on some paper so if the engines come back on you can get our self's out of here." Misato said as she reached over to the light up table behind her grabbing a note book and a pen. "The collector out there has regained power and is sitting a couple thousand meters from where we last had a reading. The commander thinks that what ever is sapping our power has a limited range."

"Should I make this course for the mains or for the thrusters?" Asked Shinji as he took the notebook and pen from Misato.

Misato thought about it for a moment. "I would come up with a course for both just in case we come back on line and all we have are the docking thrusters."

Shinji nodded. And went to work using paper and a slide rule.

Several decks below Rei and Max found them self's blocked by an elevator shaft that wasn't working. Rei thought for a moment about climbing the service latter in side the shaft but it seemed to be too unsafe because of the small child that she was now watching after.

"We're not going to clime that are we?" Maxed asked.

Rei shook her head. "No, we'll just have to find an other way."

Rei then got the image of the two of them climbing the latter then the power coming back on and a lift crushing them. She shuttered at the thought. Shaking her head trying to clear her head of that thought she felt Max let go of her hand. Watching the small boy walk over to paneling of the the bulk head. Rei watched as his small fingers managed to wiggle in in to the groove between panels, then suddenly the panel closest to the floor fell to the floor reviling a small crawl space.

"This way." Max called out as he crawled in to the small crawl space,

Rei followed and entered in to the small crawl space, though she had found that Max had a lot more space to more around in then she did. Matter of fact Rei had no room. After about thirty feet there was an area that opened up more for an intersection Giving her the option to take a latter that seemed to go along side the elevator shaft just a few feet to her right.

"How did you know about this?" Rei asked as she climbed out on to the latter. She looked up at Max that was just a couple feet above her on the same latter.

"Just about all us kids know about." Max replied. "We wanted to see what the giants looked like."

"I see." Rei said to her self. "Did you not ask to just meet them?"

"They freak us out..."

"They are human." Rei reminded.

Max didn't say anything after that for a couple more moments then he came to a stop. "This is it."

Rei stood there on the latter waiting, then she noticed that Max wasn't doing anything either. "Can you not open it?" She asked.

Max shook his head. "They can only be opened from the out side."

Unknown to Rei and Max there was some people just out side the paneling, Asuka and two techs on their way to the sensors main controls.

"With main power out we'll have to use a personal work station." a female tech said as she held up the case with the portable computer. "It wont be as fast as a normal work station but we can still find out what had happened just before all this happened."

"That's fine we just need to figure out what happened and also check up on the collector crew." Said Asuka.

"We might be able to rig something up with the sensor array we might be able to communications through to the collector crew."

"Good, but first things...."

Asuka was cut off when the two techs and Asuka heard a loud banging sound. Asuka pulled her side arm and cocked it. Waving to the two techs to get around the corner they had just past. There where several loud bangs then Asuka watched as a panel came off from the wall then a small child crawled out followed by Rei.

"What the hell?" Asuka said, surprise was clear in her voice. "How did you? Who's the kid?"

Max went up and kicked Asuka in the shin. "Don't call me a kid, old lady."

"Is there any idea on what had happened to the ships power?" Rei asked.

"I was in the main elevator on my way to the command deck when all this happened." Asuka replied. "The three of us where on our way to the main interface for the sensor array to get the last moments data to see if its what the techs thinks it is."

"And that is?"

The male tech peeked around the corner to see Asuka talking to an other young woman and a small child figuring that it was safe he and the other tech walked out from behind the corner.

"... The magnetic field from that asteroid out there. We think that it's the opposite from the ship and caused the black out." The male tech answered.

"We just have to double check with the main sensors and get the information to the team in engineering" the female tech added.

A couple minutes later the group was forcing the doors open to the main interface to the sensor array. The room was dark, but that wasn't a surprise No one worked there everything was routed to the command deck. Really the reason anyone would be in there was to do a high level systems check. Once the door was all the way forced open, Rei jammed a crowbar in to the doors track making sure that it wouldn't close on them. Then the tech, Asuka and Rei got to work getting the personal work station wired in to the main interface.

"Max hold the light for us." Rei said as she handed the large work light the tech had brought along.

Asuka had pulled several wires from the controls and pulled then over to the work station. Then she went over to the main power line and pluged their little power scourse. After a couple minutes the whole thing was set up all it came down to was now throwing the switch.

The female tech reached over just behind her and turned on the small power source, turning on the work station. The screen came on and information started to be displayed.

"Look just as the collector got closer to the asteroid, the magnetic field started to invert. Then just as the collector started to approach ARC the collectors systems went out just three hundredths of a second before the the ARC's went out."

"What about the collector, how is it right now?" Asked Asuka.

After typing in some commands in to the portable work station, the tech turned to Asuka. "The collector seems to have power and is sitting stand by just a couple hundred meters behind the ARC."

"Okay I'm going to run back to the to the core and tell the other to go ahead. While I'm gone Have a message ready for the Command deck telling them to get where the collector is." Asuka then ran out of the interface room and down the hall.

Up in the command deck, commander Bloom was pacing from the command table to Shinji's station and back again. This went on for several minutes before Shinji finally said something.

"I'm sure that Asuka had made and the problem is being worked out right now." Shinji said, trying to put lift everyone's hopes. "Asuka doesn't know the word fail."

Misato looked up at Commander Bloom. "It's true, she would rather..."

Misato stopped her self short, she didn't want to put the thought in to Shinji's head. Misato was just about to say something else just when the lights and computer screens all came on line. Shinji then noticed the message on his screen telling them where to go.

"Major, get us out of here." Bloom called out.

"Helm, fire port socking thrusters for thirty seconds at full burn." Misato said as she went over to the helm station.

The ARC then slowly started to rotate around, as it did lights through out the ship started to dim and flick on and off.

"Good, give full power to the main drives."

The massive engines then came to life for only fifteen seconds then everything went off again through out the ship.

On the Command deck Bloom brought his fist up while clinched. "Yes, we're moving!"

It took almost three hours to more that couple hundred feet so the field that was around the asteroid Once the ARC was clear of the field it's systems came back on line. Lights, Commutations, navigation; everything. Rei walked Max back to his block where his mother was at. She stayed and spent some time with the single mother with a broken leg. Rei was surprised to see just how responsible the young boy was and how he would take care of his mother.

Asuka was given a couple days time off, she promptly used them to get some extra rest Shinji was given the same time off as well.

As the ship readied for an other hyperspace jump, Bloom and Misato stood looking at the guide stone artifact. Around the artifact hanging on the wall behind the ancient stone was several printed star charts.

"Major, I think I've located earth on the stone." Bloom said as he took a sip of his tea. He pointed to a star chart. "Earth is here." He pointed at a spot of red ink. Shooting off from the red spot was a line of blue ink then an other spot of red. "That's the location where we found the stone."

Misato looked at the Guide stone. She followed the line on the stone then noticed that it stopped just short of the broken section of the artifact. "Is that our next stop?"

Bloom handed Misato a rolled up star chart. She unrolled it and looked it over. "It's just over fifteen jumps."

"Seventeen if you really want to know."

Misato looked closer at the star chart. Then she looked up at Bloom. "So what's there?"

"Nothing." Replied Bloom.

"What an other dead planet?" Asked Misato.

"No nothing." Bloom said. "No planet, no star, no comets, nothing."

Misato handed the star chart back to Bloom, and looked back at the Guide Stone again. "Is this thing worth it?"

"It better be. It's the only thing we have that's giving us any sort of direction."

Across Endless space video: .com/watch?v=lwIrfTZzp5s

A/N: Hello again everyone. Sorry about taking so long posting, but I had school things and work stuff. And on top of that I was doing the whole changing operating systems on my little Eee pc. It was worth it. Also I managed to make and post the first video for _"Across Endless Space" _Well I had to post it twice, the first time the music I had with the collection of stills didn't past youtube's filter. But the effect is still the same. The video is a collection of Home world 1 and 2 concept art, so I didn't draw any of them. The video is really there so everyone can see the scope of the story and maybe where it's going. So check it out at this link .com/watch?v=lwIrfTZzp5s

Please leave reviews for that too. Here in the following days I'm going to be posting a battle from Home world, but I'm going to have to yes a camera and a tri pod to get the video. Because Youtube doesn't support the video file Home world records in. So I'm sorry for the poor video before hand.

Well any ways Look forward to the next chapter, and remember the request still stands. I'm looking for a proof reader.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's notes: So I noticed after posting the last chapter that part of the link for the video was chopped off. So just put youtube in the first part of the link. And for my email. Its erkman2 . I guess fanfiction won't allow links. Oh well. On to the new chapter.

CHAPTER 10

A lone landing craft exited the flight deck, once clear of the ARC the small landing craft banked left and started to fly away from the ship. On board was Shinji and Asuka, the two was giving the honor of testing the first hyperspace ready landing craft. It took some doing, but Kensuke and his team was able to rebuild a much smaller hyperspace engine that only had the rang of about a fourth of the ARC's hyperspace drive.

"This is Alpha two, standing by four hundred meters starboard."

_"Roger that ready when you are." _Misato replied over a comm link.

Back on the ARC's Command deck Bloom watched over the test flight of a hyperspace landing craft. "Everything looks good. Did Mr. Ikari pick a destination before they left?"

Misato shook her head. "No sir, he said that there where too many places that with in range."

"I hope he picks a place here soon." Bloom said as he adjusted his glasses.

Back out on the landing craft, Asuka started the start up for the new hyperspace engines. It was different from the ARC's engines when they started their charge, the only people that heard them where those that worked around them. But now a hyperspace core was right behind her only a few feet away. Sounds of the core spinning up sounded deep and distant to Asuka.

"Pick something already!"

Shinji went through his list of destinations, before finally picking something. "Okay I'm inputting a place now. Stand by."

"About time..." Asuka commented under her breath. "ARC this is Alpha two, we're inputing the data in to the nav computer now."

Bloom watched as the telemetry came in from the landing craft. When he saw the destination location, he looked over his own list of the locations. "Roger that Alpha two, we have the data as well."

_"Understood, starting hyperspace countdown." _Shinji said over the comm line. _"Thirty seconds for go no go test."_

"Navigation!"

"Go!"

"Communications!"

"Go!"

"Internal video feed!"

"Go!"

"External video!"

"Go"

"Core status?"

"Go!"

"Alpha two, you are go for hyperspace jump."

_"Roger that count down is at twenty seconds." _Replied Shinji.

Just then Kensuke arrived on to the command deck with Rei. "Did we make it?"

"Just in time. Their at fifteen seconds, and everything has the green light." Misato whispered to Kensuke.

On the landing craft Shinji was making sure that everything was tied down and put away in to their spots. "Strapped in good and tight?"

Asuka tightened her chairs straps. "For sure I'm not flying all over the place."

Shinji went back to this seat just behind Asuka's and to the left. And strapped him self in good and tight. "Ten seconds."

The small landing craft started to vibrate as the clock counted down closer to zero. "we're getting a vibration coming from the hyperspace core."

_"We're picking it up too, Kensuke says that's normal." _Misato responded.

Just then the landing craft vanished. Everyone on the command deck cheered. They now had a craft that could scout out ahead of the ARC to search for the growing need or recourses.

Several light years away a small flash of light could just barley be seen against the red and orange space around them. Asuka up latched her harness to lean closer to the window of the landing craft. Her eyes light up at what she could see. Before her is the place where stars are born. A massive cloud of hot gas, dust and protostars was all she could see. She turned to Shinji.

"Where are we?"

"Stellar Nursery W5." Shinji replied.

"My god, Look at this." Asuka said as she looked back at Shinji.

Unstrapping him self from his seat, then he floated over to the front of the craft to look outside. "What the hell is that?"

"I can't tell..." Asuka said as she squinted her eyes trying the tell just what they where looking at. "There's a set of Binoculars in the case on the back of my seat."

"Yeah I'll get it."

Shinji turned around and reached for the case.

Back on the ARC everyone was starting to get nervous when the new craft and it's two person crew didn't return when it was meant to. Bloom paced back and forth on the command deck waiting to hear from any of the three sensor people monitoring the ten probes that was sent through out the area to pick up anything from the ship.

"Major?"

Misato just shook her head. "Nothing yet sir."

Bloom rubbed his lower jaw, thanking for a moment. "Let's see the last moments of the data."

Up on the main screen, the information from the landing craft. "Normal data flow clear up to ninety seconds after they arrive at Nursery W5, then it just shuts off." Misato stated. "Nothing strange before hand."

"Just like they shut it off them selfs." Bloom said out loud to him self. "Major." Bloom said waving Misato over next to him. "Those two wouldn't do anything while on the Job?"

Misato thought about it for a moment. "No sir, they wouldn't."

Bloom nodded.

Just then alarms went off on the command deck. "Commander we have a hyperspace signature!"

"Is it the landing craft?" Misato asked.

"Commander, It is the landing craft. Sir Lieutenant Ikari wants to speak to you right away. On a Personal channel."

Bloom placed his head set in to his ear then nodded to his comm officer.

"This is Bloom, go a head Lieutenant."

_"We need to land and get you this data right away."_

Bloom snapped his fingers alerting Misato. "Major, get a landing approach for the landing craft. What happened? How come you two shut off the data flow?

_"Sir in the Nursery there is a Raider base." _Shinji reported. _"We shut off everything to make sure they didn't pick up on us. I'm pretty sure that they didn't see us."_

"Lieutenant, be vary clear about this. How sure are you?"

There was a moment or two of silence before Shinji replied. _"We're about ninety-eight percent sure." _

"Understood, You two land that ship and report back to me right away." Bloom said, then he shut off his head set. Then he turned to Misato. "Major, you'll with me."

Ten minutes later Shinji and Asuka was in Bloom's office standing before The commander and Misato. Telling about the Raider base they had found and the information they had gathered during the hour they where in the staler nursery.

"How many squadrons did you count?" Misato asked.

"I counted fifteen while we where there." Asuka replied. "We also observed five assault ships."

"Thank you, you guys go take a break and be back go take a break and be back here in an hour." Misato said.

Once Shinji and Asuka had left the office Misato looked over at Bloom. "Sir that nursery is right in the bath of the line of the guide stone."

"I know, we need to get through that Nursery."

"We need more of those landing craft with hyperspace drives on them..." Bloom said thinking out loud. "Major, pay Mr. Aida a visit get him what he needs to get more then ten of those ships ready."

"Right away sir." Misato said then she left the office too and went to the pit to go and see Kensuke.

Over an hour later Shinji, Asuka, Misato and three other squad leaders and Kaleve was in the office. "This is what's going on. During the hyperspace test of our landing craft we came across a Raider base, it seems that they haven't picked up on us so we have the advantage. Lieutenant Soyru, take the landing craft back out there, be our eyes and ears till we have an other landing craft show up. Wait for an other hour before you jump out of there. I would even use the thrusters to slowly get away from the area before even jumping out." Misato said.

"That should also go with out saying that we're upgrading the landing craft to have the hyperspace drives, also we're outfitting them with weapon systems. In the mean time we will be figuring out a way to take them out."

"Where do My people and I play in to this?" Kaleve asked.

"There might be some raiders that try to board the ARC, we would like you and your worriers to team up with our troops for security. Watch after the air locks, and respond to any spots they might try to cut in to the hull." Bloom replied. "Also help with fortifying the other resident blocks."

Kaleve nodded.

"Mr. Ikari I want you to train jump operators for the landing craft fleet." Bloom ordered.

"Yes sir."

"Everyone, Listen. If we can pull this off we can tell the raiders that we can fight against them and hit them where it hurts. Thus making them think twice before attacking us again. Also this might even give us the chance to get more distance between us and them." Bloom said. "I know you we can pull this off. Dismissed."

Once everyone left Bloom's office Misato stopped at the door. "Major, is there anything else?"

"I didn't want to say anything else while everyone was here but we do have full load of N2 bombs. But no means of getting them to a target."

Bloom thought about this for a moment. "Point taken, see what you can come up with."

"Yes sir."

**18 hours later**

Misato and Bloom looked over all of the data collected over the last eighteen hours since the landing craft's hyperspace test.

"Seventeen fighter groups, five assault ships." Misato said. "Four fighter groups out on patrol, and the assault ships are spread out in what looks like a random patrol."

"A direct assault would be out of the question." Bloom said just as he took a sip of some tea.

"No kidding, the ARC's hyperspace distortion would light up their sensors." Misato stood up streaght, her back was bothering her from standing for so long.

"The interference in the nursery is pretty bad here, almost a quarter million clicks from the target. Will be the best chance to get the ARC in close." Bloom said as he poured him self another cup of tea.

"The landing craft can jump in to the area here first." Misato said pointing at a section of space. On the star charts. "It's far enough that the Raiders won't pick up on them right away also it's far enough that something like ten to fifteen landing craft's jumping in to normal space should cause the raiders to take the bait."

"Once the ARC jumps in to normal space we'll launch all fighters, ten supporting the landing crafts and the rest going after the raider base." Bloom added. "The ARC's defences should hold up against the smaller fighters, and with any luck any incoming missiles."

"I have tech teams modifying ten probes with a N2 warhead." Misato said as she handed the Commander a printed image of a probe with most of it's sensor pack removed and a N2 bomb placed in it. "The down side is there isn't anything that can launch it so tracks are being installed in one of the cargo bays with an external hatch. Once the probe clears the ship it's guidance systems will kick in."

"Pretty low tech."

"More parts, means more of a chance for something to go wrong, the N2 will be armed just before the probes engines come on-line"

"In two days the operation starts Major." Bloom said turning to Misato. "Make sure that our pilots get their rest."

the word was sent to each of the pilots to study up on the mission and to get some rest. Shinji had finished his duty shift, walking in to his and Asuka's quarters he found the Red head reading through the mission details.

"I thought the mission is pretty simple?" Shinji said as he took off his uniform jacket and hang it on a small hook that protruded from the wall just to the left of the door.

"Huh? Oh yeah it's pretty straight forward. I'm just going over the images I just want to make sure that we're not missing anything." Asuka said, looking up from her work just for a moment then her gaze went back to the images before here.

"You up for a break?" Shinji asked. "I was able to get hold of Kensuke."

Asuka looked up from her studies knowing just what he was walking about. "Turn the air recycler on full blast."

A little over twenty minutes later Shinji and Asuka was sitting on the couch baked out of their mind. Up on the view screen the hung from the wall, played some cartoon. Both laughing hard enough that tears are starting to stream from their eyes.

"I...I haven't laughed.... this hard.... in so... in so long..." Asuka managed to say in between her fits of laughter. "This was a good Idea."

"Well as Rei told me as I got this stuff from Kensuke _"Though I do not approve of Kensuke having this substance I understand the need to take a break." _Shinji said in his best Rei impersonation. This made Asuka laugh even more. "You wanna know something even more funny about the whole thing?"

"What's that?"

Shinji looked around, as if someone might be listening in on what he was about to say. "Word is around the Ship is that Kensuke is trying to grow some more somewhere in the the air ducts."

Asuka flung her self back in to the couch laughing uncontrollably. Then she leaned forward just enough to be able to grab on to Shinji's shirt and pull him down. "Shinji." Asuka paused then Shinji started to feel Asuka's hands reaching in to his loose fitting sweat pants.

Else where on the Ship, Bloom stood on the cat walk over the hanger bay for the landing craft and the fighters. Standing there leaning on the railing, Bloom was taking in the moment. There where several firsts in humanities history, but this was one of those first Bloom wished he had nothing to do with. Now with out a home, Humans forced in to the cold of space was about to for the first time pick a fight with the alien race that desamanted Earth.

**36 HOURS AFTER THE HYPERSPACE TEST**

The ARC was alive with movement, Through out the ship everyone knew what was about to happen. Cilivens made sure to get their rations before their housing block went in to lock down. Security personal made sure that there was plenty of cover and places to reload along the halls leading up to air locks. Stopping about a couple hundred feet from the air locks them selfs. Security personal where also placed at the fields, engineering, and on the command deck. Tech crews made sure that every computer system was protected be physical and cyber attacks, program several levels of fire walls in varying levels of complexity. Crews had finished laying out the launch tracks to the modded probes. This was for sure the unsafe task on the ship simply because the external cargo bay doors would have to be open to launch, and the probes carrying the N2's would have to be launched manually. Meaning that people would be working in the vacuum of space.

The Pilots involved in the operation where given last rights. Everyone piloting showed up in the hanger bay. Asuka included. In the months sense the attack back on Earth Pilots had became superstitious. Thinking that if they are killed on a on such a mission with out making right with their maker, their souls would be lost in space. Something worst then death to some. Asuka was one of those Pilots that had became on of those since she was last shot down.

Bloom walked off the elevator to the Command deck, he paused for a moment. Everyone knew their job. So much so that no one noticed him walk out on the deck. He liked it this way. There was no need for formalities when everyone was in this sort of mode. Lets get the job done right came to his mind. Streaghtign his uniform coat, he walked away from the elevator making his way over to the Command table.

"Major." Bloom said. "Where do we stand?"

"Security teams are placed through out the ship. The housing blocks will be going in to lock down in fifteen minutes. Tech crews are finished with the ships systems as well with the launch tracks in cargo bay seven on the port side. Landing craft crews are fueling up right now, fighter crews are also fueling up. We are thirty minutes from the starting the operation.

"Vary good Major."

On the launch bay, Asuka was sitting in her fighter. She was a little happy to see that Lesa was able to wire in a small speaker system letting her plug in a small 2 gig MP3 player. Giving her the chance to listen to some tunes before she is launched in to the thick of things.

"Lieutenant? Doing alright?" Lesa asked as she looked in to Asuka's fighter.

"What? Yeah I'm fine."

"Things will work out fine Lieutenant."

"I hope so." Asuka said as she started to put on her helmet.

"Well you'll be happy to know I've boosted your engines. At max thrust they'll be running at one hundred fourteen percent over max. Basically I removed the engines limiter, just don't push them for too long you'll burn the engines out. Also I upgraded the thrusters. To twenty percent more thrust."

"Thanks."

"Like I said you'll be fine." Lesa said. "I've gotta check in with the other launch bay crews. Good luck ma'am."

Asuka clipped her helmet on, she closed her eyes and tried to rest up a little bit before the operation started.

Back up on the Command deck, Bloom looked up at Misato. "I want to speak to the whole ship."

Misato turned on the ARC's PA system. When it was ready she nodded at Bloom. "This I Commander Bloom, The operation starts in five minutes. I just want everyone on this great ship knows that I am honered to have the chance to serve with such people. Remember if we work as one we will come out of this on top. That is all." Bloom then looked at Misato telling her to shut off the PA system. "Now the landing craft crews."

Misato again nodded. "You're on."

"This is Bloom, remember to try to take out the assault ships two minutes after you jump out of here will be there launching fighters." Bloom said. "I know we are asking much of you and your ships. Just keep in mind we will be there. Look to the flash of light to your right. That will be us. Good luck."

Bloom then shut off the channel to the landing crafts and their crews. "Major give the word."

"Launch the landing crafts, start the operation clock. Shinji start charging the Hyperspace core."

Outside the landing crafts placed came to a stop several hundred meters just out side the ARC. Then vanished.

"Commander the landing craft jumped to the target area. We have one minute forty five seconds remaining."Misato said.

In the Stellar Nursery the landing craft jumped in to the mission area. Two of the assault ships had moved near the area where the ARC would be coming out of hyperspace. Everyone started launching their Missiles at the assault ships. Surprise was on the landing craft crews side they where able to take out one, and disable the other, but their missiles where used up that quickly. The raider fighters started to swarm in from the base, and the defence systems to the Raider base started to come on line. The Stellar Nursery came to life with energy beams shooting all over the place. The Landing crafts had it easy avoiding the beams but the streams of bullets was a different story, Three crafts where already shot down others managed to cause some more damage by getting off some lucky shots.

Then the ARC hyperspaced in just as planed. And before the light from the distortion cleared, all of the ARC's fighters had been launched and the ARC's defence systems the came on line, giving the slow moving landing craft some much needed cover while they landed back on the ARC to reload with missiles.

"Major, get the N2 crews ready!" Bloom ordered while bracing him self on the command table.

"Helm move us to a heading of thirty six degrees starboard, three quarters engine power!" Misato ordered. "Cargo bay! Open and get ready to fire three N2's!"

As the ARC started to move across the Stellar Nursery from left to right, the crews in the cargo bay opened the hatch. Two men removed the safeties from the bombs, while an other placed at a control station inputed to target data in to each of the guidance systems of the probes.

In the fire fight, Asuka found that her upgraded fighter was a lot more quicker, almost as quick as the raiders. "Beta and Delta squads, hold back and make sure that nothing gets through to the ARC. Alpha and Charlie, lets get those assault...." Asuka stopped when she heard Misato's voice.

_"Asuka get the fighters out of there we're firing the first volley!" _

"You heard her get the hell out of here, The ARC is going clean out the area."

Bloom watched on the screen as his pilots cleared out of the targeted areas. "Major, FIRE!"

"FIRE!"

The three out of the four probes launched down the launch track and out of the ship, once out side the probes engines kicked in sending it's payload to it's target. The first of three fire balls erupted. Filling the area with a blinding white light, and vaporising one of the remaining assault ships, the second probe missed its target but still caused heavy damage to the last assault ship causing a massive section of it be exposed to space and set a drift in a slow tumble. The third blast was set by the second and only caused light damage to the Raider base it self,

For several moments no one said a thing. No pilot communications, and the Command deck went silent as well. Then the Raider base began firing again causing the ARC's command deck and the fighter pilots snap back to their senses.

"Commander I'm picking up three hyperspace spikes!" Shinji called out.

"Asuka their hyperspacing in back up, Where are they?" Misato said in to the comm channel.

_"Two coming in below the base One coming in above."_ Asuka replied. _"Their big, and not carriers." _

The new arrivals where all about the same length as a Raider Carrier but only half the half as wide.

"Commander their opening fire!"

The three battle ships opened fire, each firing a volley of high energy projectiles followed by launching ten missiles.

"All hands brace for impact!!!"

The moment the energy blasts hit the ARC everyone was rocked from their seats. Sparks shot from the ceiling of the Command deck making everyone cover their head.

"Major I want those things out of my sky!"

"All fighter and landing craft attack the Raider base direct." Misato said over the comm. "Clear out in three minutes."

Fighters swarmed in all directions. Landing Crafts fired their missiles in to the Raider base. Then the word came through that and other N2 volley was inbound. Clearing out again.

"Fire!!"

Four N2's fired from the cargo bay. One going off just short of a raider battle ship, but the blast ripped it in half. The other remaining three struck the Raider base causing heavy damage, rendering it no longer operational.

"Major get my pilots back home." Said Bloom. "We're done here."

"Everyone get back home, We're leaving." Misato relayed. "Defence teams, give our pilots cover. Shinji spin up the hyperspace drive."

The ARC's defence guns fire increased. They managed to take almost all of the incoming missiles but the energy blasts. There was no stopping those. Each shot taken rocked the ARC to its vary core. On the Command deck damage reports streamed in from through out the ship.

"Commander, we have about ninety percent of ships landing. About an other fifteen seconds."

"Lower section of the ARC is taking heavy damage!"

"Major, Have a N2 left behind in our wake."

Misato quickly got on the line to the launch crews explaining the idea.

Suddenly four more points of light formed through out the area, alerting the ARC crew that more battle ships had just hyperspaced in to the area.

"Commander four more battle ships just showed up."

"Is everyone back?!"

"All fighters and landing craft accounted for! We just dropped the N2 too!"

"Mr. Ikari, get us to the red line!"

just then the Hyperspace point formed before the ARC then they vanished. Several seconds later where they where the massive ship was sitting the N2 went off, disorienting the battleships and taking out any remaining Raider fighters in the area.

Moments later the hyperspace point forms in the darkness of space, then in a flash of bright blue and white light reveals the ARC. A little worst for ware, but in one peace. Battle damage was apparent through out her hull. Blast scaring ran all along the lower section leading up to the landing bay and thankfully missing the bay its self, then trailing off just short of the engine housing. Damage through out the ship ranged from blown armor platings along the hull to holes blown in the deep in to the hull. But thankfully there was little loss of life was lite. But there where thirty percent losses from the pilots. Nine fighter pilots and seven landing craft crews where lost. Three people to a landing craft, Pilot, weapons operator and the jump operator. In total there where twenty one plus the the nine fighter pilots made thirty in all where lost.

Once the fighters and the landing crafts where moved back in to the launch bay, Asuka and all the other pilots and crews where met by countless cheering people for those that returned safe Pilots where lifted on peoples shoulders and periaded out of the bay. Someone handed the pilots cigars. That person was Bloom. He was there to meet his pilots.

"Everyone! Everyone! Please give me a moment to say something!" Bloom called out, his voice booming over the celebrations Telling everyone to quite down for a moment or two.

"This great ship holds the remains of humanity. Her pilots and those that support them will be written in this new chapter of the human history. Those that where taken from us will be remembered more the all. This victory was made because of those who gave their lives, never forget that. But those who made it through the fires of space, live his moment for those who didn't make it home."

These words took a moment for it to process, then it was like everyone understood Bloom's words. The victory was theirs, and to celebrate those that made it all possible and to honor their memories. The celebrations started back up again and their victors where carried through out the ship for all to see.

Once Bloom rejoined Misato up on the catwalk. He saw the smile on her face. "Powerful words sir. Telling everyone to party it up for those that can not be here to see the finish of the mission."

"Like I said our history will be written, I want to have those that made it possible to be known."

Misato looked out at the crew that was celebrating, and smiled at what she can see before her. Before the crew and the people on the ship where just going through their life as it was on this ship. Now that life was given anew. The emotions emanating from everyone on the launch deck could be felt through out the ship. Sure, what remains of humanity was now stuck on this ship, but the ARC was their home for the time being.

The parties had carried out in to the hall where the different fighter groups held their meetings. The whole hall was packed with people, and somehow someone managed to distill vile liquid that that looked something like vodka, it didn't taste as good as vodka; matter of fact it was something to the kin of rubbing alcohol. But it got the job done.

Everyone was hammered. EVERYONE. Asuka was doing lines of shots, competing with three other pilots, One was an other fighter jock and the other two was two bus drivers, or better know as landing craft pilots. Everyone stood around the the small table more then the rooms compasity cheered as the three slammed back their home brew booze. The small room erupted when the three smalled down the small shot glasses. Asuka threw her arms up in the air. More people cheered, everyone that had drinks in their hands chugged. This went on to three in the morning, then people started to head to their bunks or if they had them living quarters. Shinji, though pretty hammered himself had the clarity of mind to pull Asuka from the booze, they both have a midmorning shift the following day.

"Asuka, Come one we both have to work in the morning!" Shinji shouted over everyone.

"Kill joy!"

Shinji took in a deep breath. "They'll ground you for three days if you don't show." Shinji said over everyone.

"Let the LT party more!"

Asuka stood up from her chair; she wobbled and cough her self against the wall. She tried to compose her self, but again stumbled. One of her fellow pilots managed to keep her from falling on her face.

"Here you go sir." The pilot said handing Asuka off to Shinji.

As Shinji led the drunk redhead pilot out of the room she turned and bid her fellow pilots farewell. "EVERY ONE!"She yelled making everyone look over at her and Shinji. "I'm going to get some sex from this guy right here!" Shinji waves.

"Wwwooow!" One person cheered, causing a good laugh in the room.

"Come on Shinji!" Asuka said. "Take me home!" she then slapped Shinji on the ass, making sure to cup some ass cheek along with it, making him jump slightly.

It took Shinji almost a half hour getting Asuka home. But finally getting back to their living quarters. Guiding Asuka to the bed, Shinji turned for a moment to remove his uniform jacket, but before the jacket even hit the floor Asuka pushed him back on to the bed.

"What the..."

"Shinji Ikari, I'm going to fuck your brains out." Asuka said, her tone in a soft whisper.

"You're a little drink." Shinji managed to say as he lay there under the red head as she removed her uniforms under shirt and toss it carelessly to the side.

"So...." Asuka fell forward, her face only inches from Shinji's. "Shinji this ship and it's pilots and crew just took so much life, Sure they attacked earth. But lets fill the place with life."

Shinji tried for a moment to figure out what Asuka as talking about by filling the place with life. But before he could figure out just what Asuka was talking about he felt her hands and slender fingers come up under his shirt and remove it. Kissing along his chest, her fingers moved along the small ridges that made up his abs.

"When did you get so buff?" Asuka asked, her fingers tracing the v muscle at his pelvis.

"I've been working out."

"I can tell." Said Asuka. She started to undo Shinji's pants, and then reached under his boxers. Her eyes widened at what she had found. "My my..."

The two for several hours explored the others body. Sure they've had sex before, several times before. But this was something on a different level. Their bodies and minds where one.

When they where done, Shinji turned the alarm clock so he could see it. It was almost 4am. Asuka slept soundly, she nuzzled her self between his head and shoulder and held on to him tightly. Shinji brushed the long strands of red hair from her face. Shinji smiled and cosed his eyes.

Eight o'clock rolled around and Shinji was awaken by the chime coming from the door. Rolling over and out of Asuka grasp. Shinji checked the alarm clock, they still had about an hour and a half before they needed to get up. He yawned when he got up and made his way over to the door that had chimed two more times.

"Alright, Alright...." He whispered to himself.

Asuka moaned annoyingly as she rolled over pulling the blankets up and over herself.

Shinji grabbed a pair of shorts and made himself to door and pressed the intercom button on the keypad. "Yes. Hello?" Shinji said in to the microphone. His voice a little raspy and rough.

"It's Me." Misato's voice called out from the other side.

Shinji opened the door, shielding his eyes instantly. "I still have an two more hours before I have to be at my station."

Misato waved the the air away from her self and pinched her nose. "Ick it reeks of sex..." Something then caught Misato's eye just past Shinji's shoulder. Tilting her head a little bit, jut enough to look past Shinji's left shoulder Misato noticed Asuka's leg hanging off the edge of the bed. This gave Misato the perfect reason to pick some fun at Shinji. A little devilish grin came across Misato's lips. "Why Shinji, you dog." She said jabbing the young man in his bare ribs. "You and Asuka doing the dirty last night?" Misato leaned close to Shinji. "I'm not quite ready to be called Grandma Misato you know."

Shinji's eyes just narrowed. "Is there a point waking me up?"

Misato smiled, she was happy to see how much Shinji has grown over the years. "You know the guide stone you found?"

Shinji yawned and stretched. "What of it?"

"Get something on and come with me." Misato said.

Shinji didn't say anything he just stepped aside offering Misato to come inside. Misato shook her head. "No thanks, I wasn't joking that it reeked of sex in there."

The door closed and a couple minutes later Shinji came out with a shirt on and a pair of sweat pants. "I turned the air system up on full blast."

A few minutes later Misato and Shinji walked in to the lab that held the guide stone, and all the work that Bloom had done to get them thus far. There where star charts all over the walls and floors with the guide stone on a stand at the other end of the room.

"The commander was able to figure that this point here on the stone is the Sol system, of course Earth is located there." Misato said. "What you see on the wall here on the left.." Misato pointed. "this a star chart of where we started the blue line is what we have traveled, the red one is what Bloom figures is the path shown by the stone."

Shinji took a closer look, following the red line scribbled in to the star chart. When it came to a stop Shinji turned around looking at Misato. "The red line stops."

Misato shrugged her shoulders. "That's the point where on the stone the huge crack runs through it. Then later across the map on the stone there is another point marked on the stone."

"What are you showing me this?"

"Shinji the commander thinks you can figure this out." Misato stated. "Shinji for some reason you understand the hyperspace core you've been able to force the core to take us farther then the ship has been meant to even take us." Misato walked up to Shinji and reached in to her jacket pocket. "Here, this is all the data The commander has collected, all the charts, all the data everything."

Shinji looked at the memory device then back at Misato. "What is it I'm looking for?"

"The path Shinji, the path." Misato said then she walked over to the door, opened it, then before leaving she turned to Shinji. "Come one lets get something for breakfast, and you can bring something to Asuka before she gets up."

Shinji walked to the door and turned to look in before he closed the door. As he walked away he placed the memory device in to his pocket. Latter on Shinji was in the galley having some breakfast, He sat with Misato and Rei he just sat there not really listening to what the two where talking about, his mind was else where thinking about the new task he was given.

A/N: Hi everyone! I would like to let everyone know that I'm going to be posting some clips from Homeworld 1 here soon. To show what ships are what, and maybe get some battles recorded also some spoilers... Maybe.. It's slow going, and the quality isn't going to be the best. Since Youtube has no support for the .BIG file format that Homeworld records in I have to place a camera on a tri-pod and record it that way. Also I've already started with Chapter 11 and 12 is in the rough draft stage.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I would like to thank the person who reviewed the last chapter. He of she was the first person to review. Thank you. Your review was constructive and insightful. Would you like to be my proof reader. I understand that may be a massive undertaking in on it's self. But if you would like to be my proof reader drop me an email at erkman2 at hot mail. Com. I have to write it that way because fanfiction has something against writers leaving their emails on a posted story.

Any ways I hope, despite the spilling errors and what not you all enjoyed the last chapter. The following chapters, if I can get a proof reader. Will be have many issues a now turned nomadic people has to face. With a food shortage, keeping a group of people from running out an other group of native people off of their lands, and a couple other people issues the crew and couples has to deal with.

Also while working on this chapter I'll also be working on a multi part video clip of some battles and ships in action from homeworld. I have to again thank the guys how made the game and give them so much credit for the inspiration. I wouldn't have the idea for this story if I didn't dust off my old copy of Home world and installed it. Thanks again you guys.

Well... why don't we get back in to the story.

CHAPTER 11

What is Family?

A month and a half had past since the the battle in the stellar nursery and the ships that was lost had been rebuilt but the pilots needed for them where still in training. With Asuka at the head of the fighter group it was her job to train in new pilots. Still something she didn't like but with the job comes responsibilities. One of the things new pilots need to do as well as current pilots is a physical fitness test that everyone needed to pass.

"Come on you good for nothings!" The red head shouted. "And as you pass Mrs. Aida make sure to thank her for letting us use her field to day!"

Rei stood there beside Asuka watching and hearing several new pilots thanked her as they ran by. She then looked over at Asuka that was standing there to her left. "That was not needed."

Asuka just shrugged her shoulders as she saw that some of the new pilots slowing down. "I'll be right back Rei." She said, then she took off down the track catching up with those slacking. "Come one you three, I'm going to run here beside hassling you four till you catch up with the group of pass them!"

Asuka ran along side of the group of slackers yelling and throwing insults getting this group of slow moving pilots. As she started to come around the second corner, Asuka started to feel a little winded. Thinking nothing about it she kept on running she just racked it up to the pot she and Shinji has smoked and the couple cigarettes she and Lisa shared the a couple days ago.

When she had made it back around to where Rei was standing Asuka came to a stop beside Rei. Bending forward, hands resting on her knees. Asuka fought to catch her breath.

"Are you felling alright?" Rei asked.

Asuka while still trying to catch her breath waved it off. "I'll...be fine...."

Later on that day lunch finally rolled around. Picking through th vary slim pickings, Asuka ended up picking out an apple, some salad, and something that was pressed in the shape of something that looks like meat that was the protean. Walking out from the line she scanned the galley, finally finding Shinji waving at her letting her know that there was a place to sit. Finally getting to the empty seat, Asuka sat down and started to dig in to her meal.

After watching Asuka piratically inhale her food he worked up the guts to ask. "Just a little hungry?"

Asuka lifted her head and nodded. "God dame starving."

Shinji just sat there and blinked a couple times before he returned back to his own meal. Laid out in front Shinji the updated star charts, since the Landing Crafts where being used for what they where meant for. Scouting out ahead the of the ACR, and since then the new star charts have been flowing in. Having the main map that Bloom had made shrunk down on a twenty two inches wide by thirty four inches long. Like with the main star chart there was the red line and the blue line, compared to the vastness of the milky way galaxy, The Arc has only moved a total of one hundred and ninety light years.

While chewing some food Shinji took a blue colored pencil and a ruler marking three lines that the ARC could Hyperspace to with in one jump. This portion of space was filled with planetary systems, but thus far all of them planets they've found where lifeless rocks. But the last round of scouting trips some promising readings.

Finished with eating, Shinji packed up his work from off the table and he and Asuka started their way out of the galley, but before they even exited Asuka came to a stop and quickly turned around in a sprint. Wondering what was wrong Shinji turned around to find Asuka hunched over a trash can throwing up.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"It must have been something I ate." She managed to replay. After a couple of minutes she composed her self and walked past Shinji.

Catching up just before the elevator door closed, Shinji stood there looking at Asuka. A questioning look clear on his face.

"What?" Snapped the red head, clearly getting annoyed at Shinji.

"Feeling alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Asuka's eyes averted to the counter on the small control panel.

Shinji reached out and placed his hand on her forehead.

"See." She said pushing his hand out of her face. "No temp. So just lay off."

Feeling the elevator came to a stop, then the doors opened up. It was Asuka's stop. She steped off, but turned around and used her hand to trip the sensors causing them to slide back open.

"I'm fine, If you're that worried, I'll stop by and see Hikari while she's still in the hospital." She said with a smile. "Would that make you feel better?"

Shinji smiled. "Yes. Now give me a kiss."

Sharing a kiss Asuka turned and returned to the flight operations.

Once returning back to the Command deck, Shinji handed bloom the new locations the landing craft should look at. Bloom looked over the work.

"Good job Mr. Ikari, you'll make a good prospector." He commented.

"I... I really don't like to camp all that much."

Bloom let out good loud laugh causing Misato to laugh as well. "It's true Sir." Misato said. "I took Shinji, Asuka and Rei out on this one trip a few years back to this beach. We where camping out on the beach, The first night Shinji spent swatting bugs away for the whole night." Misato laughed some more. "By the second day he was so miserable...." Misato laughed, hard enough that she whipped a tear from her eye. "Good times."

"Clearly, Mr. Ikari has grown since then." Bloom said in Shinji's defence.

"Yes, thank you Commander." Shinji said while giving a glare at Misato. "I love it when people remind me of those sort of things."

Bloom leaned closer to Shinji. "It's alright Mr. Ikari, I'm not much of a camper my self. I guess that's why People like you and I make for good spacers, eh?"

Shinji nodded.

"Any ways... I like the locations you picked out." Bloom said while he cleaned his glasses. "Give the locations to the Landing craft crews, lets see what they find."

Later on that day, Asuka sat in front of Hikari on top of a hospital bed explaining the events of the past couple days. "...And I threw up my lunch just today." she finished. "So Shinji's worried about me ya'know."

Hikari nodded, then readjusted the baby back pack she had on that held a sleeping infant. She then wrote somethings down. "Okay... well first pee in this cup, make sure to stick on the label on the cup too... I can't stress that more. Please put your label on the cup. Then after you get done with that I'll take some blood." Hikari said while filling out the label first marked with the Seal of the ARC before all the standard information was filled out. This different label told the lab techs that it was something that belonged to a crew member and to put a rush on it.

"Really?"

Hikari Just handed her the cup and pointed in the general direction of the restroom. Letting out a heavy sigh, Asuka got off from the hospital bed and made her way to the small restroom to do as she was told.

A couple minutes later Asuka returned with a full cup, labeled and the top screwed on tight. She placed it on the counter top where Hikari was doing her paper work. Seeing the cup with its contents placed in front of her Hikari looked up.

"Good. Now have a seat and hold on to this." Said Hikari as she handed the red head a stress ball and used a rubber hose as a tourniquet. Wrapping the rubber hose just above Asuka left elbow, she then felt along her friends forearm, feeling for a vein. Once finding a vein, Hikari placed the needle in to Asuka's skin. Once the tube started to fill with blood, she removed the tourniquet allowing the blood to flow again. Once the tube was full, Hikari removed the needle from Asuka arm and placed a band aid where she took the blood from. "Take it easy for a couple minutes just in case."

Hikari then took the samples in to an near by office before returning. "Everyone in the lab has already taken off for the day, so You wont know know anything till around ten or eleven tomorrow"

"I'll be doing a combat patrol, launch time is ten thirty."

"You think you can fly?" Hikari asked.

Asuka nodded.

"Shouldn't be a problem then." Hikari said with a smile. "Now that I'm done for the day, I'm going to try to get this little guy a bath and get him off to bed."

"Asuka how would you and Shinji feel about babysitting some time?" Hikari asked as she and Asuka walked out of hospital ward.

"I don't know. Someone catch your eye?" Asuka teased.

"Nope, just in case I need a brake." Hikari replied as she inputted the security code on the key pad out side the hospital ward.

The two friends waited for the elevator to arrive the talked about ship rumors and on board drama. It was the same old issues really. So and so did such and such in where ever. Though the juices bit of rumor was that of the crazy stories of the commander and Misato spending a lot of time with on and other.

"... No way. First off he's too old for Misato." Asuka stated. "Second the old man is too much in his work. No the only thing he's in love with is his ship."

"A ship can't love you back." Hikari pointed out.

This caused Asuka to shoot a glare at her friend. "She's done a good job loving everyone on board thus far. Considering that the ARC wasn't build for battle."

Both hearing and feeling the elevator come to a stop they ended their conversation. When the door opened Asuka saw that it was Chin.

"Lieutenant. Ma'am." Chin said respectfully as he entered the elevator He stood there beside the two woman. The presence of an other person caused Taluse to walk up. The infant looked around the elevator, his gaze landed on Chin, smiling instantly at the towering man. "Good afternoon little one." Chin said in a childish voice making a funny voice making the child laugh.

Asuka lightly elbowed her friend.

Hikari rolled her eyes.

Once the elevator came to a stop on Hikari's deck. Hikari took a deep breath. "Okay Play time is over."

"Buy Buy little guy!" Chin said with a wave. "Sorry about that ma'am."

Once the Doors to the elevator closed again, Asuka looked over at one of her pilots.

"What?" Chin Asked. "I think kids are great." A couple moments pass before Chin said anything again. "So... is she your friend?"

A couple of minutes later, Asuka had finally made it back to her and Shinji's quarters. Opening the door she saw that Shinji was finishing up some of his star chart work. The 22X34 inch map hung above the work area, on the desk there where several other more detailed maps laid out.

"Find anything new?" Asuka said, the door closing behind her. She then removed her fight suit.

Shinji spun around in the chair. "One planet might be able to harbor life." Shinji said holding up a paper with a detailed information on a long range scan. "First thing in the morning after the the ARC finishes a days jump he's having landing craft to the planet."

"That's good to hear." Asuka said as she flopped on to the couch. Then she started to remove her boots. "I'm so beat..."

Hearing this, Shinji turned from his work. "Did you go and see Hikari?"

Asuka shook her head. "Yeah. I pissed in a cup and gave some blood. Hikari said that she'll have something for me when I get back from patrol tomorrow" Asuka then stretched out across the couch. "I'm just going to crash out here."

Shinji stood up from the desk. "No, get up move to the bed." Shinji said pointing to the other section of their living quarters. "I'll pick up my work stuff and I'll be in there to give you a back rub."

Normally Asuka would just roll over and disregard Shinji telling her to go to the other room, the chance to get a back rub, convinced her other wise.

Shinji smiled as he watched Asuka as she rolled off the couch and made her way in to bedroom, she went back to his work and picked things up. Then seconds later retreated in to the bedroom.

The following day started like any other day on board the ARC. The Ship would jump out of hyperspace telling everyone on the ship that it was a start of a new day and a new area of space they will be traveling through. Landing craft launched from the ship for their appointed scouting locations, All while the fighter groups where getting their combat patrols for the next twenty four hours.

Hikari walked in to the hospital ward like she had many times before. But with Taluse in tow her day started a little later then normally. Normally she and Taluse would be there around eight. Thankfully the doctor understood and was letting her come in a littler later.

"Good morning everyone." The doctor chimed as she came in to the office.

Taluse let out a mighty yawn causing the doctor to stop and smile at the child. "I know little one. It's far to early. "

Hikari smiled to her self as she went through the lab work that was ran earlier that morning. Flipping through the papers she came across Asuka's lab work. Reading it she, Froze. And seconds later she started to take off the baby back pack.

"Doctor I have to take care of something right now." Hikari said as she scanned the paper in to her computer then sent it off to Commander Bloom. "Doctor watch after Taluse. I'll be right back." She said as she handed the infant to her doctor and bolted out of the hospital doors.

Down on the flight deck, Asuka was suiting up for her eight hour combat patrol. She made sure that her suit was on right and, her side arm was strapped on her right leg. Finishing up she grabbed her helmet and made her way on to the launch bays. Walking up to her fighter she happened to pass by Lisa causing her to stop and chat for a couple minutes.

Still making her way down the several decks to the launch bays. Taking a combination of service latters and elevators, even forcing her self in to fairly packed elevators

Asuka was going through of the normal task of inspecting her own fighter before launch. making sure that things where in their proper place. Once she was happy that things where looking just fine with her fighter. Climbing up in her fighter. Lisa then started to make sure that that air hose where connected in to the back of the ejection seat and then in to her helmet. Once the helmet was on Lisa closed the cockpit to Asuka's fighter then flaged crews over letting them it was time to place the fighter in to the launch tube.

Finally making it to the launch bay, Hikari wan along the catwalk quickly scanning the area for Asuka or her fighter. She saw several fighters parked off to the side being worked on, then she saw at the vary end of the bay a fighter getting readied to be launched. Fast lining it down the latter Hikari ran to the fighter. She bumped in to Lisa along the way.

"Is that Asuka!?" Hikari yelled as she ran past Lisa.

"What?" Lisa asked, a little confused. "Yeah it is, why?"

"Stop the launch!" Hikari yelled.

Hikari then came to a stop, putting her self between the launch tube hatch and the fighter it self.

Asuka sat there in her fighter, not looking vary happy. And though no one could hear her people close enough could tell that she as yelling at her friend.

"God Damn it Asuka!" Hikari yelled. "Get out of that thing!"

Not knowing what was going on, Lisa quickly called the launch off. Causing crews to move the fighter back to its' parking spot.

Pissed, Asuka opened the cockpit and started to rip the hose from the back of her helmet. Once the helmet was free from the fighter, Asuka started to rip her helmet off and thrown it out on to the launch bay deck almost hitting Hikari who was still yelling at her. Asuka climbed out of her fighter and slid down the nose of the fighter.

Landing with a thud, Asuka walked over to Hikari. "Who the Fuck..." Asuka didn't even finish her words. Before getting close enough to push Hikari. "Don't you dare stop my launch!" She yelled while pushing Hikari.

Hikari not one to really fight, but she needed to knock some since back in to her friend and pushed the red head back. "You already knew!" Hikari pushed Asuka again. "You came to me yesterday, but you already knew!" Hikari pushed Asuka again this time against the side of her own fighter. "How could you not know?"

The launch bay deck was silent, no one made a sound. Everyones eyes where fixed on the Asuka and her friend. Everyone knew about the Red head temporment so everyone waited to see what would happen.

While the two friends shouted back and forth, Lisa got the call from upstairs. She walked up to the fighting friends. "Lieutenant, Your ordered to report to Commander Bloom. "

Asuka kept an cold stair at Hikari as she walked away, Kicking her helmet as she left the bay causing it to knock over a tool chest making its tools to spill all over the floor.

Ten minutes later Asuka was standing before the Commanders desk. The Commander looked through the lab work that Hikari had sent over to his computer. He tapped the glass top for several moments while reading. Asuka didn't say a word.

"Lieutenant, I have to ground your till after you have your child and you pass a physical."

"Commander I can still Pil..."

"You count for two now." Bloom said, cutting her off. "The last time I looked around there isn't much of us around anymore." Said Bloom as he stood up and walked around to the front of his desk. "Lieutenant, You are a good pilot, Damn Good. But there is something that every pilot knows that there is always someone better then you some where, and in our current status I don't want to lose good pilots. I need good pilots to train in new pilots, to pass on that knowledge."

Bloom removed his glasses and placed them in to a glass case. "You can still work in flight operations, tactics and over all mission planing, but you are grounded. Dismissed."

Asuka stood there for a moment giving Bloom that she wanted to say something. "Is there anything you want to say Lieutenant?"

"Does Shinji know yet?" She asked.

Bloom shook his head. "No, he's been working on the Guide Stone all day."

Asuka sighed.

Later on that day Shinji walked in to his and Asuka's living quarters surprised to find Asuka already home. "I thought that You had a combat patrol this after noon and you wouldn't be home till late?"

Asuka offered Shinji a smile. "Something came up."

"What happened?" Shinji asked. "Too rough on your fighter?"

Asuka shook her head. "Shinji, I'm pregnant."

"That's not funny Asuka." Shinji said while standing there with the dear in the head lights look.

"Not joking." Asuka replied. "Bloom grounded me until I give birth."

Asuka waited to hear something from Shinji. But that something was slow coming. "Damn it Shinji say something."

Shinji sat down beside Asuka. "Really?"

Asuka nodded. "I guess I already knew, I just needed to hear it from someone else."

It started to make since to Shinji. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure that you and I will make far better parents that our own parents where."

That was a half truth, Shinji never really regarded His own father as a father. But his mothers where Yui and Misato. No one can do better then what they did for him. For the rest of the evening Shinji and Asuka laid on their bed, Shinji just held on tight to Asuka. Asuka was lost in her own thoughts, wondering if she would be a mother. The question of what is family started to rush through Asuka's mind. Was family people you are directly related to? Or was family those around you that care for your general wellbeing? Feeling that she was starting to figure out what that answer, A small smile came across her face. Family was the people around her. Family was the crew and for the time being home was the ARC.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry about the long wait. I've just been stuck doing school stuff and school stuff. Nothing bad, Just a lot of stuff on my plate is all. Also on top of working on this chapter I've been working on another chapter that won't come in to play till a later on in the story, but it's going to be epic. With that I'll have another youtube video for it. So once that is all put together I'll let all of you know. Any ways on with the story!

CHAPTER 12

For months The ARC had hyperspaced in to a new sector and at the start of the day and out to another sector twenty four hours later, starting the whole things again. This went on like that for Months. They came across nothing. No comets, no gas clouds, not even a rouge radiation band. They are truly in the middle of no where. This caused several problems for the ARC and her crew and passengers. Normally they would harvest water for a passing comet and other needed goods. But as the months went on they started to have the need to ration water. Most of it was used for the fields for air and food production.

On top of the water issues, Shinji had to deal with a very pregnant Asuka. Sure this met that Shinji was being ran ragged. He's didn't care much. It was find and as Asuka would remind him _"This is all your fault." _So he really didn't mind running to the galley for what ever craving she had at the moment, or running the flight plans to the command deck. He didn't mind it at all. Though he didn't care much for the Charlie horse that was left on when Asuka had to have the elastic band put in her uniform pants. Needless to say that day Shinji people down the hall from their quarters knew all about the reason for their fighting.

The water shortage has had the Commander sending the landing crafts farther and farther out in the search of water. They had three days maybe a week left of water. Bloom knows first hand as the water levels starts to get less and less and more and more rationing the more people on the ship will start to get uneasy.

"Commander." Shinji called from his station. "Landing crafts four eight and nine have just jumped back in the sector with negative on water."

Bloom rubbed his chin while letting a heavy sigh out. "What about Landing crafts three, five and six?"

Shinji shook his head. "They haven't returned yet."

Bloom walked over to Shinji's station. "Where how many more locations you have on the star charts?"

"Just the three that Landing crafts three, five and six have went out to." Shinji replied. "If they don't find anything we'll just have to jump on to the next sector I guess."

Bloom didn't answer that. "Keep up the good work." Bloom was about to return to the command table. He stopped and turned back around. "Mr. Ikari, don't you have to be somewhere in about fifteen minutes?"

Shinji looked at the clock at his station. "Shi, I almost forgot. I've got to get going!"

Elsewhere on the ARC, Asuka was in the flight operations office going over some last couple things. Finishing up a report on the status and condition of the fighters Asuka looked up at the clock that hung on the wall.

"He's got ten minutes before I start walking down to the doctors myself then he's got the couch tonight." She said to herself as she returned to the computer screen.

"… _After several engagements with raider forces and the mounting losses I feel that it is time to look in to development of a new fighter. One that is several times faster and that can turn on a dime and has the fire power to inflect heavy damage to Raider assault ships. This fighter I feel should have no less then four guns and an upgraded class of missile too. Attached to this report is a list of requirements and as well as a detailed blue print of a two seater version for training of new pilots."_

Reading over what she had just typed Asuka looked back up at the clock, just as Shinji ran in to the office, He was out of breath he seemed like he had just ran a marathon.

"You ran all the way down here?" Asuka asked.

Shinji shook his head.

"You didn't have to leave the command deck if something was going on. I could have taken myself it was just an ultra sound. It would have been no big deal." Asuka lied.

"Right." Shinji replied. He knew better.

Shinji helped Asuka up from her office chair and grabbed her bad of work she was going to bring home, and then the two started to walk to the doctor's office.

Once they got there they where greeted by Hikari. "I was starting to wonder if you two where even going to show." Hikari said as she led Asuka and Shinji to the examination room. "Make yourself comfortable I just have to get your charts and get some things."

Shinji helped Asuka up on to the table. "Comfortable? Yeah right. After dealing with Dr. Akagi for all those years I don't think that will never happen."

Shinji just let out a nervous laugh as he recalled his examinations from the good doctor.

A couple minutes later Hikari came back in to the room pushing an ultra sound machine and a data pad Placed on top of it.

"Any problems?" Hikari asked

Asuka shook her head. "Nothing different from before. Some hart burn and my ankles start to kill me by late afternoon."

Hikari placed Asuka's finger in to a hart monitor. "Any thing else?" Hikari asked.

Hikari then reached for the ultra sound equipment and put the gel on the device. "Sorry I know normally I would put the tube of gel in some warm water, but with the water rationing…"

"I'll live." Asuka replied.

It only took a couple moments before Hikari was able to get a good clear image of the yet to be born infant. "Good hart beat and look, ten fingers and ten toes."

"I have a question." Shinji said kind of raising his hand. "With the years of exposure to LCL will there be any issues that might creep up?"

Asuka never really thought about that till Shinji had brought it up. "Yeah, Could there be problems?"

Hikari shook her head. "Not likely, if there was a problem we would have come across it by now."

Just then Shinji's ear peace started to beep, Asuka nodded letting him that it was alright to take the call. So stepping out of the exanimation room, Shinji placed the ear peace in to his ear and pressed the button.

"Ikari here."

It was Misato.

"_Shinji I know you'll in the middle of something but landing craft six came back and they not only found tons of water but a nice green world too." _Misato said over the comm link._" The commander wants me send a team to the surface for survey." _Misato paused for a moment. _"The Commander just told me that he wants you on that survey crew as well." _

Shinji looked over at Asuka watching her and Hikari finish up in the small examination room. "When do we head out?" Asked Shinji.

_"Wheels up in six hours." _

"Okay I'll be there."

Shinji then shut off his ear peace.

"What's going on?" Asuka asked.

"The landing craft found water, the Commander wants a survey crew to check it out and he wants me to be on that survey crew."

All the way back to their quarters, Asuka could be hear yelling at Shinji.

Muffled sounds could be heard from the out side of Asuka and Shinji's quarters, and then the door slid open.

"... I'm about ready to pop and you'll going to go to some other world?"

"It's just for a few hours." Shinji said the two walked in to their living space. "Hyperspace in, land gather water and soil samples, leave and hyperspace back. Super easy."

"Shinji you caused this and you get to witness the screaming pooping gift of life." Said asked. "Look you just better be here for this."

Shinji smiled and gave Asuka a kiss on the forehead. "We'll be back in a few hours."

**MORNING  
0630 HOURS  
LANDING BAY**

Walking out on to the landing bay Shinji found about a dozen of Misato's security forces gearing up, and getting a last bit of instructions from Misato. Then Shinji saw Rei in the field uniform like everyone else. The Field uniform was a little more loose fitting compared to the normal on ship uniform that was a little more form fitting.

Wanting to know why Rei was there Shinji approached just as Kensuke did.

"Rei, Kensuke?" Shinji said letting them know he was there. "What's going on?"

"Ikari look after Rei for me while she is on the surface." Kensuke said as he made sure Rei's gear was ready.

"The commander requested that I come along on the survey mission to see if there is anything useful for the ARC's fields." Rei answered. "We can always use more soil, oxygen producing planets and so on."

After loading all the survey gear in to the two landing crafts, every one loaded up and get them self's strapped in. Most of the larger gear and all but four of the 12 troops that was coming with where in one landing craft. Everyone else; five survey members, Shinji, Rei and the remaining four security troops loaded up in to the second landing craft.

Up on the command deck, Misato was playing traffic controller while Shinji was away from his station.

"Good luck and bring back some good news." Misato said. "We'll meet up at the rendezvous point in eight hours."

_"Landing craft 335, we'll be there waiting for you."_

"Copy that, you'll both clear for launch."

The two landing craft left the ARC and after traveling several hundred feet from the massive craft they vanished in a clash of light.

Several moments later the they reappeared just out side of orbit of a green lushes world, it was a little bit smaller then Earth, but several times greener. With small bodies of water.

"We're going to set down just South of that large body of water." The pilot said, looking over to Shinji and Rei. "We'll do one orbit before making planet fall so we can get a better view of the other side of this place."

On the back end of the planet, the scanners showed that there was just more of the same. Massive forests and some smaller bodies of water. The scanners also showed that there was almost eighty percent land mass, and three major bodies of water followed but several smaller lakes and streams and rivers.

Crossing over the terminator to the light side of the planet, the two landing crafts started planet fall. Everyone on the two crafts could tell the atmosphere was thick by the way the small crafts shook. Suddenly the pilot to the landing craft Shinji and Rei was in got an incoming missile alarm, but before he had the chance to say anything to the other craft he saw the missile strike the other near by landing craft blowing it in to a massive fire ball and sending chunks of debris in all directions.

Shinji saw this just as it happened and looked over to Rei. "REI HOLD ON!"

The pilot pulled up on the controls and increased engine power to brake out of planet fall, but the leading edge of the port side stabilizer was clipped by some of the debris causing them to loss control.

Maybe it was the g-forces or the impact from the crash landing, but Shinji came to on the surface. Hearing some voices Shinji turned his head over to the right to see Rei, the four security troops and two other survey members. Shinji slowly sat up.

"What happened?" He asked him self out loud.

"You had bumped out head on the bulk head during the crash." She replied.

"How bad is the ship?"

Rei just pointed off in the distance. Shinji looked and saw the landing craft. A wing was missing, the cotpit was smashed in, there was a hole in the engine casing and the communications array was missing.

Shinji forced him self up to his feet. "We should stick by the crash site until rescue comes. It'd be easier for rescue crews to find us."

Just then there was a sonic boom causing everyone to duck down and look up to the blue sky. Coming from the south one of the security troops spotted a raider fighter.

"LT, Raider fighter."

Everyone watched as the fighter circled around the crash sight and jet off back to the south.

"We need to clear out of here." Shinji said grabbing some gear. He looked around thinking of a good place they can hide at. "That rock formation to the east. We should hide out there, only carry what you can."

For hours the survivors walked through the under growth of this world, looking for some sort of clearing to get their Barings but it had seemed that the forest has just swallowed them up. The forest was so thick and over grown that sun light was just barley getting through.

"Say LT, why don't we take five?" One of the security troops asked.

Shinji nodded. "Yeah we should rest up a bit. You guys take it easy here while I go and take a look up a head."

Rei quickly finished her water bottle then stood up. "I will go with you."

Shinji and Rei walked a couple hundred years more in to the forest; it wasn't long before they where out of sight of the others. "It's been a while since we where alone like this."

"Yes it has been awhile."

"I've just have a lot going on." Shinji added. "With the baby on the way any time, and the Commander having me work on the guide stone I hardly had any free time."

Rei was silent. This didn't go unnoticed By Shinji.

"Rei, what's wrong?"

"Remember when you told me that I would be a great mother?" Rei answered.

"Yeah that was years ago. The war was still going on."

"Kensuke and I have been trying for months to make a child, but we have been unsuccessful."

"Is it because of the LCL? Because you where exposed to it the most." Shinji asked.

Rei shook her head. "It is because of my make up."

Shinji gave a questioning look.

"As it seems, since I am a clone. Nerv felt that a working reproduction system wasn't needed." Rei replied, Shinji was able to pick up on the twinge of pain in her voice. "There is an other way... But I do not believe that the commander will allow Kensuke and I to do this."

"Rei, the Commander wants families to start growing. I'm sure that he'll hear you out." Shinji insured.

Rei was just about to say something on the matter when the sounds of machines could be heard a short distance away. Ducking down and crawling over the small ridge they saw what looked like a listening post. There where several guards walking on patrol around the perimeter of the encampment, two armored walkers and a surface to air missile battery.

"Shinji, this would cause a problem for any rescue party." Rei whispered.

"We need to tell the others."

**ARC  
1658  
RANDAVU POINT  
2.4 LIGHTYEARS FROM  
SERVAY TEAM**

Misato stood over the scanner display expecting to see the landing craft hyperspace in to the area, but there was no such luck. They where no running several minutes late, and that didn't sit right with her. Shinji was for the most part on time all the time, but Rei she was almost early. There was something going on.

"Commander, I think we have something going on." Misato said finally over her ear peace. "Yes sir."

Misato turned to flight control. "Start recalling the combat patrol. Navigation, start crunching the numbers for a hyperspace jump. We'll give them one more hour before going over there."

Misato was just about to sit down at comm station before her ear peace beeped in her ear. She had thought it was the commander. "Yes sir... What? Sorry about that what's going on? What? Okay I'll be down there right away."

Misato shot up from the chair and ran over to the elevator. "Commander you need to come back to Command deck, I've got to get to the hospital... Yeah it's Asuka."

It only took Misato a few minutes to get to the hospital; she had found the red head walking up and down the hall with a doctor talking to her.

"Ma'am you have to get in to the hospital bed and take it easy."

"I just want to walk around, so what my water broke." Asuka barked. "And those beds hurt my back." The just as she was about to say any more she could feel a sharp pain. "Ohh... Maybe I should take it easy."

"Come on Asuka, I'll help you back to your hospital room." Misato said as she walked up to the doctor and the redhead.

"Where is Shinji?" Asuka demanded. "This is his doing he had better be here."

"He's just running a little late." Misato lied.

**SERVAY TEAM  
UNKNOW LOCATION ON PLANET SURFACE**

Almost an hour had past since Shinji and Rei had discovered the listening post. Rei and the remaining four security troops came up with a plan of attack, because if the surface to air battery was allowed to remain operational the rescue team might end up adding to the number of survivors. The arms that were recovered after the crash was three assault rifles, everyone on the mission was issued a side arm, eight fragmentation grenades and two RPG rounds.

"The two armored walkers walk on a random pattern, while there are guards posted at the missile controls the commutations array control bunker and spread through out the compound." A young sergeant with the last name of Keist pointed out on a peace of paper one of the survey members had on them. "We think the best way to strike this place is to of course take out the two walkers with an RPG aimed at the legs to take them out."

"We should do this at the same time, to add to the confusion." Rei added.

"Us three will come in from the west once the RPG's are fired, our sniper will cover us from the ridge two hundred yards away." Sergeant Keist added. "He's already out at the location."

"You six will attempt to out flank so we can catch the raiders in a cross fire Remember that the grandes have a four second fuse and a blast range of about thirty feet." Rei went on to say. "Lt. Ikari and my self will attempt to disable or destroy the launcher for the missiles."

"Remember if we can't take this thing out the rescue will be even that much harder for the others." Shinji said. "We start once we're all in possession."

Everyone split up and went to their starting location. While Shinji and Rei made their way to their starting locations Shinji stopped Rei. "Rei if it starts to look bad, I want you to make a run for it."

"Things will work out just fine and you will be back onboard the ARC in time for your daughter's birth." Rei answered.

"When we get back you should tell me what this other idea was for you and Kensuke."

Everyone was in place, Shinji and Rei waited in the thick undergrowth waiting for the RPG's to fire. Shinji peeked his head up out of the plants and looked in the direction where the security troops where at, But nothing. Shinji looked back down at Rei.

"They must still be setting up the RPG's."

Just then the two rockets shot out from some bushes, Shinji quickly turned his head to see the two white streams streaking towards the two armored walkers. One rocket struck it's target center mass causing it to explode in to a thousand peaces, the second rocket hit it's target just below the leg joint blowing one of the legs clean off. The armored walker flopped around on the ground like it was a wounded animal, causing damage to equipment around it.

"Now, Move."

At about the same time in orbit the ARC had just come out of launched from her launch tubes and probes launched from their holds.

"Find my landing crafts." Said Bloom.

It only took a couple seconds before the information come back from the probes.

"Commander, I'm picking up some Debris in orbit around the planet." One crew men said. "It seems to be one of our landing craft, but it only seems to be enough for one."

"Scan the surface." Bloom ordered. "Get a rescue crew ready."

Down in one of the hospital station, Asuka was in labor. Misato did her best to make her feel better. "Say you want me to grab the doctor and have her set you with some drugs?" Misato joked. "The happiest moment of your life can be a hazy memory?"

Asuka just shoot a death glare.

"Guess not, just hang in there." Misato said as she grabbed a near by cup of ice chips.

One the planet surface, a massive fire fight was raging, three of the survivors where already killed. Shinji and Rei were fighting their way to the control bunker and was currently pinned down.

"Rei!" Shinji shouted. "I'm out!"

Rei reached in to a cargo pocket for an other clip and tossed it to Shinji. "We need to move from this location!"

Shinji nodded. "Sergeant, draw their fire we're almost to the bunker."

Just then the firing picked up and Shinji and Rei saw their chance to get to the they ran to their target, Shinji dropped to his knees putting him self in to a slid as he approached the siding of the bunker.

"Shinji hand me your last Grenade, I need to blow the door open." Rei said.

As Shinji and Rei tried to get the door open, Bloom and a rescue crew where in the middle of planet fall. They had found the crash sight and from what they could tell was only a fire fight.

Bloom turned and looked at the co-pilot. "I want to come in low and drop under the tree line right over the survey team."

Rei was just about to set the charge when Shinji noticed that the missile battery and the sensor array next to it started to move. "Damn it, we're running out of time!" Shinji ran to Rei and grabbed the charge from her hands and bolted off to the base of the sensor array. Placing the charge on the base he set the charges and ran back to where Rei was and grabbed her. Just as they jumped clear of some metal crates the charge went off, just as the missiles fired.

The rescue landing craft saw the launch and banked hard to the left, to only see the missiles had just gone right by them.

Rei came up over the cover to fire a couple rounds, to only take a bullet in arm. Shinji watched in slow motion as Rei fell back grabbing her arm. "Rei!"

"It's just a scratch."

Shinji then grabbed the side arm that Rei had dropped and cam up over the same cover to unload the remaining rounds the two weapons had. As he fired Shinji let out a fearsome yell. Then larger machine guns start to fire along with several rockets went past Shinji and down range from where he was firing. For a moment he though his guns had done that, then once the shooting stopped he could hear a ship behind him. Turning around he saw the landing craft hovering there and with Commander Bloom at the controls.

Several moments later the landing craft had landed and the remaining survivors where climbing on board. Shinji Found the commander there at the hatch.

"What's the word Mr. Ikari?" Bloom asked as he helped his young officer on to the ship.

"It's green, wet, and deadly."

"Well you have a first class ticket back." Bloom said to Shinji as he cleaned him self off. "Asuka is in labor."

Several minutes later on the ARC Asuka was close to giving birth, Misato tried her best to comfort the redhead but she really wanted Shinji to be there. "Misato get me baka Shinji!"

Misato was just about to come up with something else to tell Asuka to take her mind off of things when Shinji came running in to the room. "See the mission was just taking longer then expected." Misato said with a huge sigh or relief.

"I'm here." Shinji said as he kneeled down next to the hospital bed. "Something just came up, but I made it."

Out in the waiting room Misato sat there with Bloom, Kensuke and Rei whom had her arm in a bandage and Hikari. Misato was in starting to get restless. "How long does this thing take, she was about ready to pop when I left the room."

"I was in labor for six hours." Hikari pointed out.

Misato shrugged her shoulders. "I guess so."

Just then Shinji came out of to room. Everyone stood up waiting for him to say something.

"We have a little girl." Shinji said with a smile on his face.

"Can we see them?" Hikari asked.

Shinji thought about this for a moment. "We should let Asuka get some rest."

As the ARC sat in orbit around this world that almost ended so many lives, Collectors went to the planets surface to collect water. This went on for several days. Bloom was a little up set with the near tragedy. There needed to be an answer to make this a little easier for the ship and the crew. As he stood there in his office he watched as an other collector went off to the planets surface for the final run before their water reserves where full. He turned to his desk and picked up the note book Kensuke and his crew had written and drawn up several ideas for ships, and other equipment. He thumbed through the pages for a second before landing on the page he was looking for he read through it and picked up his ear peace. "Mr. Aida I know it's late, can you meet me in the pit?" Bloom asked and soon nodded. "Good thank you I understand it is late. I'll be there to meet you in thirty minutes."

In Kensuke and Rei's quarters, Rei watched as Kensuke get dressed. "Who was that?" Rei asked.

Kensuke looked over. "It was the commander, he wants' to meet with me in about a half hour. Want me to pick up something from the galley?"

Rei just shook her head.

Kensuke went over to his love. "When I come back, we'll give the baby making an other try."

A half hour later Kensuke met up with the commander on the main cat walk that over looked the construction area.

"Good even Commander, What can I do for you?" Kensuke asked.

"This." Bloom said as he handed the notebook to Kensuke. "Can you and your team build this and about how long will it take?"

Kensuke looked at the notebook then back at the commander. "Years, I'd say some where around five plus years to build it and that only if we just build that and don't have to worry about any major repairs and we kill the gravity in here and devote all collected metals to this project."

Bloom thought about this for a second. "Start the prep work, I want the to start seeing something built in about a month."

Kensuke looked at the construction area then back at Bloom. "Yes sir, we'll get started on it first thing in the morning."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hi everyone, sorry about taking so long, I just moved from Minneapolis to Indianapolis and I had to deal with a busted computer… But here is the latest installment of _"Across Endless Space" _I figured I had the time now because it seems that my PS3 has gotten Sony's version of the red ring of death. So while the PS3 is out getting fixed by the kind people of Sony entertainment I will be posting often until then. So look forward for three, maybe four chapters. In this chapter, I feel that I need to warn everyone that there is going to be a section of heavy adult content. That is a personal first for me; writing about such things. So it's pretty graphic if you don't care for that sort of things you can skip the chapter but catch a quick bullet point version at the vary bottom of the page. So that way no one is missing anything. This chapter is kind of important… So your choice, cannot say I didn't warn you.

Across Endless Space

Chapter 13

Six months passed since Crystal Ikari's birth, Asuka was starting to get back in to shape to pilot again. There was a bit of work before she could get back in to a fighter, but as soon as the doctor said that it was all right for her to work out she was hitting the gym. Normally the morning would go as followed. Around five am Shinji and Asuka would be awaken by Crystal's cries for a changing or to be feed. Now both parents would play this "Game" of who can act asleep the longest, thus causing the other to get up. It was a battle of wills. Who can deal with the crying the longest and this was normally a fifty fifty out come. It wasn't because of bad parenting; it was simply out of lack of sleep.

Once the changing or feeding happened then it was time to get ready for work. Shinji would take a shower and get his uniform on then head out for his shift. Now that Asuka was allowed to workout she would drop the infant off at a day care just a couple doors down from a gym. Where she would work out with several people from her squad. This would last for the first half of the day. The second half of the day Asuka and Crystal would spend the rest of the day with Hikari and her little one.

Life just simply went on as it normally would. Little did any one know, Rei and Kensuke where trying to have a child of their own. The both wanted to be parents. Rei was amazed on how Crystal was so dependent on Asuka and despite remembering hearing the Red head saying when they where younger that she never wanted to be a parent, Rei was able to see real joy from Asuka when she would observe mother and child. Kensuke had much different reasons. His own parents were not around often. They would always spend late evening at the lab some times days, and others simply not even telling him that they were not even in the country. He said he could do a much better job.

Rei brought her shelf from Kensuke's chest, her hips started to move on their own as she let out a pleasurable moan. It felt like electricity was coursing through her body. Suddenly Kensuke grabbed on to Rei's hips, helping with the pace of their lovemaking. Then Kensuke arched slightly as he shot his seed deep in to his wife. Rei fell forward back on to Kensuke's chest, both of them gasped for breath. Rei smiled as she felt her loves seed over flow out of her.

"That's…. sure to do it…." Kensuke managed to say in between his heavy breaths.

"Perhaps." Rei replied softly.

Rei and Kensuke knew that there was a slim shot that they could have a child the natural way because of her genetic make up thanks to NERV. The doctor told them that with out medical intervention Rei would not conceive a child the natural way. Since her and Kensuke first became an item she started to look these matters.

"Would you like to try again before we go to work in a few hours?" Asked Rei, as she offered Kensuke a soft smile.

"In the shower?"

Rei smiled grew. "It is best to conserve water."

Over the years with Kensuke her favorite activity has turned out to be the vary action of intercourse.

_3 YEARS AGO_

_EARTH_

_GENDO IKARI'S PERSONAL OFFICE_

Rei stood in the center of Commander Ikari's office watching him pack up the few things that he kept in it.

"Rei, I understand you have been… Romantically involved with a young man in your class." Gendo stated as he placed a three ring binder in to a small cardboard box.

Rei watched as the commander pulled a small wallet sized photo incased in a thick plastic, he paused for a moment looking at it then his eyes looked up from the image in his hand.

"That is correct." Rei replied.

"Mr. Aida is it?"

Rei let a smile show for only a fraction of a second. If it was anyone else in the room, no one would have noticed it. However, He did.

"I see."

"Ken… Mr. Aida is vary kind to me. He makes me happy."

Gendo's eyes drifted back down to Yui's photo for a second before he packed it away in to the box sitting there on the desk.

"She's just like her…" Gendo whispered loudly to himself. "Rei I want you to listen to me vary closely."

Rei took a step forward. "Yes?"

"For one to obtain true happiness they need to let down the walls to their soul and glimpse in to a world with out fear nor misunderstanding."

**SUDDENLY**

Rei's eyes snap open, Gendo's words echoing in her head. All these years she just thought that those words where just the ramblings of a man who's mind and hart was broken. But they where more then that. They where a blessing and the answer to her and Kensuke's problem.

The next morning Kensuke woke up to see Rei working at the small desk that sat in the corner of their small living quarters. Couples only get a small alcove only measuring twelve feet by twelve feet.

"What about that shower?" Kensuke asked as he stretched for the alarm clock.

Rei looked up from a note book and a laptop. "Yes that will be nice."

Kensuke got up out of bed and walked past Rei giving her a kiss as he passed. "Remember to give the shower a couple moments to warm up before you get in." Rei reminded Kensuke.

Kensuke returned from the shower after turning it on. He picked up a glass of water that was sitting on the table.

As he drank the liquid, he looked over his wife's shoulder. "I didn't know you wanted to know about the hyperspace core to a landing craft. What do you want to know?"

Rei got up from the desk and walked up to the door to the phone booth sized shower and stuck her hand in. "How long will a standard hyperspace core remain active with a charge."

"You mean having the core charged and ready to go?"

Rei nodded.

"Easy, sixty four minutes then the core will shut down if not one of two things happen, it will over load and blow its self up or one of the electro magnates that spin around inside will lock up and cause a momentary collapse in on it self as it rips a small hole in time space. Why?"

"Something that Commander Ikari told me a long time ago."

Kensuke could tell that Rei was thinking of something and also with bring up the elder Ikari killed the mood.

"Well what ever you're working on I'm sure that it's over me." Kensuke stated as she shrugged his shoulders and reached for the body wash.

Later on that day, Rei found her self at her workstation in the main field. There wasn't much to do during this time of growth cycles in the field. In order to maximize the total growth yield the artificial sun light was on eight teen hours out of a 24-hour day. Depending on cycle, this light level will increase or decrease. Currently the main field looked and felt like a mid summers day back on earth. With breeze and an amazing blue sky and during the six hours of dark, the current star field is projected using the same system that makes seem like there is a sun.

The answer was so simple; she needed Kensuke to make half dozen modifications to a hyperspace ready landing craft. Then take the small craft to a location far enough so the effects of creating an anti AT field by setting the hyperspace core in to a controlled over load set on a timer.

Once the field is in place, she and Kensuke's bodies will revert to a true form, during such time a proper amount of genetic code could be exchanged.

Then the timer then turns on the ships automated safety systems, causing a hyperspace core shut down, causing the anti AT field to fall and their bodies to reform.

Rei tapped on the key board to her workstation. "In theory." Rei said to her self.

It was true Rei had nothing to back up this information; the only way to test this theory was to take out a landing craft and do it.

Stretching, Rei figured that she needed a break from her work. She did not need to go far to find something to distract her. Off over by some small ferns, she had noticed Shinji and Asuka out with their six-month-old daughter.

Shinji noticed that Rei was sitting there at her station and waved.

"Hi Rei, how is your shift going?" Shinji asked. "Look Crystal. It's you Aunt Rei."

The infant cooed.

Rei offered up a smile to the child. "My duty shift is going quite fine thank you. I do have a question."

Shinji handed his daughter over to Asuka. "Sure Rei what is it."

"What is the ships policy of using a landing craft for…" Reis stopped for a moment to collect her thoughts. "For personal use."

This got Asuka's attention. "What for?"

"Personal use." Rei replied.

"Honestly Rei I have no idea, I guess that would be something that you will have to ask the commander." Shinji replied. "I would include a flight plan and a mission statement."

"You'll need a pilot too." Asuka added.

"I am capable of doing it my self."

"I would still talk to a training officer. Look for Chin he'll help you out." Said Asuka.

Later on that day Rei had finished her shift at the field and had made her way to the construction yard where Kensuke and his crew where working on a massive project. Having gotten the order from Commander Bloom to start building a carrier. In a half a year Kensuke and his crew managed to build a reactor, hyperspace core and main engines, then a skeleton of beams and the first few decks where starting to take form. The carrier as it sat clamped down to the massive construction bay door stretched almost the entire length of the massive hatch it self. Even though the ship it self was not finished, the sight was still impressive.

Rei watched from the catwalk that over looked the operations staging area, she watched as Kensuke guided a crane placing a beam in to place. Rei's presence did not go unnoticed by Kensuke. Once the beam was in place and teams started to connect it to the rest of the ship, Kensuke took the chance to meet up with his wife up on the catwalk.

"Slipping out of work?" Rei asked. "Sure that will be alright."

"It's good to be the guy in charge, and besides we're a few months ahead the time table." Kensuke replied. "Your duty shift ends soon I wanted to walk with you to the galley."

"I'll need to take a shower first." Kensuke said. "Wanna join me?"

Rei blushed. "There will be others in there, I do not think it would be… proper."

Kensuke then whispered in to his wife's ear. "We could wait till the guys are done and leave."

"It would be enjoyable… Kensuke you have made me quite lewd."

Kensuke gave a mischievous grin. "No, but I'd like to think that I was the one that brought it out."

The two stood up on the catwalk for several minutes as they waited for the shower to clear out. Once it was clear and they where sure that there was not any one else left in the showers Kensuke and Rei went and took their shower. Sure, they could do this in their own, but they are trying to have a child.

Kensuke picked out a stall and started up the shower. It took several moments before he could get the right mixture of hot and cold water, as he did Rei started to remove her cloths then got in to the shower.

"Is it alright?" Kensuke asked from the other side of the partition. "The hot water for some reason on this deck seems to not want to work all the time."

"No, it is fine." Rei said then she felt Kensuke's arms wrap around her from behind.

An hour or so later the two where finding a seat in the galley. Kensuke stood there scanning the area for a place to sit. It did not take long before he noticed Misato waving at him and Rei.

"You guys there are two seats over here." Misato shouted over the commotion in the galley.

"So how is life treating you two?" Misato asked.

"So, so. How are things up on the command deck?" Kensuke replied.

"Things are going fine, but never mind that. So tell me, am I going to become an Aunt for a second time."

"No. Not yet."

Misato then quickly got up from her seat, came around the table, and slid in to the seat next to Rei. Bring her arm up and around Rei bring her closer.

"You know Rei; there are quite a few of women here on the ship that's had their eye on Kensuke for some time."

"Uh Misato." Kensuke said bring his hand up to show his wedding band. "I think they have a little problem."

"Yeah, yeah. There were a few things we learned during the months and years right after second impact."

"What was that?" Kensuke asked.

"Monogamous relationships and post apocalyptic societies don't mix." Misato stated.

"Well all those single women can just deal with it." Kensuke said. "I love my wife."

Just before Rei could add anything, Shinji had sat down with them.

"Misato do you know just how much crap I got from Asuka when I told her I had the night watch shift this evening?"

"No as much crap from the Commander if you couldn't do the night watch." Misato quickly rebutted.

"Shinji will the commander be on the command deck when you get there for your shift?" Rei asked.

Misato shook her head and answered before Shinji could even open his mouth. "He hasn't been feeling well lately, He's going to call it a day pretty much as soon as Shinji gets there."

"I see."

Later on that evening Kensuke was watching an old movie on the screen in their quarters, while Rei sat working on her portable device plotting a mission outline before she went to see the commander in the morning.

"Rei, why don't you come over here and join me."

She looked up from her work for a moment. "One moment."

Rei was sure that this was the only way to her and Kensuke was going to have a child.

Rei finished her work she had managed to make out the mission statement, the outline what is needed and the flight plan even the mission area. She had used Shinji's updated star charts and found a pulsar with an asteroid field that hugged the star at a distance of two AU's.

Rei then saved her work and closed the screen, then joined Kensuke on the couch and huddled under a blanket with him.

"What is this movie called?" Rei asked as she snuggled up to her husband.

"This one called The Graduate, it's a pre second impact movie."

"Movies from before second impact are a little strange." Rei stated. "Just think what our kids are going to think when they see our movies."

"Yeah I can see a kid growing up in this sort of world would think that movies from when we where growing up might seem a little strange."

The following day Rei had gotten up early, even before Kensuke. She needed to tell the commander about her requests. She was in uniform, portable workstation folded up and under her arm. She took in a deep breath before entering the command deck only to find that the command was not there. Just Shinji and the night watch crew.

"Rei? What brings you here so early?" Shinji asked.

"I wanted to ask the Commander something." Rei replied.

"He hasn't showed up yet… He's probably looking for a descent cup of coffee."

"And I found one." Bloom said making Shinji and Rei look over to the elevators. "There is this little old lady on deck twenty seven that managed to bring a couple bags of grade A coffee She hooks me up in return I hooked her up with her own quarters that's only a few feet from a med bay. I would have probably have set her up with her own quarters anyways, she reminds me of my late mother." Bloom said. "Mrs. Aida how may I help you?"

"It is of a personal matter, may we speak in your office?" Rei asked.

"Of course." Bloom said then he and Rei walked over to his office door then he looked over at Shinji. "If I'm still in there when the Major shows up you can go ahead head out."

Once in the Commanders office, Bloom offered Rei a seat.

"So Mrs. Aida, Would you like some coffee? The old lady sets me up with just a little too much."

Rei shook her head. "No thank you. I am here for a personal matter."

Bloom sat down at his desk as Rei handed her portable workstation over. Turning it on Bloom started to skim through the mission out line as he made him self comfortable.

"You want to use one of the landing craft for a romantic get away?" Bloom asked.

"Please scroll a little bit more." Rei replied.

Bloom started to read the details of the missing, including the calculations needed to set the hyperspace core to an over drive in order to generate an anti- AT field.

"I see…" Bloom said to him self. "How come your husband isn't here with you to make this request?"

"He is currently building your carrier, and he does not know that I am making this request."

"I see." Bloom handed the portable workstation back to Rei. "I will be honest with you I know about your… Situation and I know a thing about Anti-AT field theory. Something like this will produce quite a bit of energy displacement; it could vary well alert Raider forces to our location. We've gone almost two months with out an attack."

"If you will note the location I have selected the interference from the pulsar should provide cover for my Husband and I." Rei replied.

Bloom removed his glasses for took a sip from his coffee mug. "I'm sorry Mrs. Aida, but it's too much of a risk. You and Mr. Aida will have to explore an other method. What have the ships doctors said?"

"I have been probed and scanned by doctors for most of my life, as well as my past two lives. I do not wish to involve doctors." Rei rebutted quickly. "I do believe that it was you that said that in order to make it through all this, the ship may have to become a multi-generational ship."

"I'm sorry, but I can not put the ship and the people onboard in that sort of risk just so a couple can have a child."

At that vary moment rage swept over Rei, Bloom would not have noticed it. No one really would have noticed it.

"I will not be denied my right to reproduce." Said Rei as she stood up from Blooms desk.

"I'm not saying that, I am simply saying that you and your husband will have to find another way." Bloom stated.

"I will not pump my body full of drugs that will not work."

"My dissension is final Mrs. Aida." Bloom said again.

Rei did not say a word after that. All she did was turn around and walk to the office door.

"Mrs. Aida."

Rei stopped before exiting the office.

"I urge you not to do anything rash." Bloom said.

Rei said nothing, as she walked out of the office.

Later on that day Kensuke had finished the end of his duty shift and was looking forward to a hot shower and spending some time with his wife.

Walking in to his quarters he found Rei that was sitting on the couch with her knees hugged close to her chest. Her eyes where red. She was clearly crying.

"What's wrong?" Kensuke asked. "I went to the Field today to see if you wanted to eat lunch with me."

"I did not feel like going."

"Skipping out of work? You should have told me before hand we could have made a day out of it…"

"I went to see the commander today." Rei said cutting Kensuke off.

Rei told her husband about the meeting with Commander Bloom. Kensuke for the first time he has been with Rei saw her cry. It took a few hours to get his wife to calm down and finally she cried her self to sleep.

When Kensuke was sure that Rei was sound, a sleep He had slipped out of their quarters and walked a few decks over to Shinji and Asuka's place. He was about to press the normal doorbell for the quarters then he noted that there was no screaming and no crying. So he lightly knocked on the metal door.

Kensuke waited a couple moments before he knocked again. He waited a couple more moments more. He had turned and started to walk away from his friend's living space when the door slid open.

"Kensuke?" Shinji said sounding half a sleep. "It's almost two in the morning, what's going on?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out for a little bit?" Kensuke replied.

Maybe it was something in his friend's voice, but Shinji was able to tell that there was something wrong. He looked back in to his quarters to see Asuka sleeping soundly and their daughter sleeping soundly in the bed next to her mother.

"Yeah, give me a moment."

Kensuke nodded and he saw his friend disappear in to the darken quarters before he came back out wearing a simple pair of flannel sweat pants and a black t-shirt and flip-flops.

The two, after a few minutes of walking ended up on the catwalk that over looked the carrier that Kensuke and his team had been building.

The two looked at the massive craft. Either one of them said a word for a couple minutes. It was Kensuke that finally broke the silence.

"Want some?" Kensuke asked as he pulled out a nicely rolled joint. "It's one of the last ones."

Shinji looked over and noticed what it was and nodded. "I thought you said that you where going to try to grow some more?"

Kensuke shrugged his shoulders as he light the joint and took in a couple inhales, then he exhaled. "Rei found my small crop so I had to more it else where, minor set back." He replied and handed it over to Shinji.

"So how long is this thing going to take to be finish?" Shinji asked.

"Five.. Maybe six years." Kensuke replied.

Shinji exhaled and handed the joint back over to Kensuke. Shinji watched as his friend stopped and just simply looked at the drug in his hand. He was silent for several moments before he took another hit.

"What's it like, Shinji?" Kensuke asked. "What's it like being a father?"

A smile grew on Shinji's face.

"Frightening, challenging and maybe kinda rewarding?" Shinji replied. "Why?"

"Rei thinks that taking a landing craft out to a remote location and using its hyperspace core to create an anti-AT field is the only way for us to have a kid."

"Well you of all people should know about Rei's…. unusual make up." Shinji stated. "And we both know how she fells about doctors. What did the Commander say to her request?"

Kensuke looked over to his friend. "He turned her down out right."

The joint changed hands again, and another puff of smoke climbed above the two friends.

"I'm sure that the commander has his reasons." Shinji said defending his commander.

"He said that the vary action could tip off the raiders." Kensuke replied quickly. "But Rei had picked out a location that can mask the energy reading."

"Look Kensuke, like I said I'm pretty sure that the Commander has his reasons, maybe it's just bad timing." Shinji said. "Give it a couple weeks and the two of you ask him again."

Again, the joint exchanged hands.

"Shinji?"

"Yeah?"

Kensuke looked over at his friend. "I can count out you right?"

Shinji didn't even hesitate. "Sure you can. Always."

The two stood there looking out over the framing of the carrier for several more minutes before they both decided that it was time to call it a night.

"I should sleep pretty good man, thanks for coming by and getting me." Shinji said from out side his quarters.

"No problem, but you better keep it down though. If you wake the baby I'm pretty sure the She Demon will have your head on a platter."

Shinji, clearly high as a kite placed his index finger to his lips and Ssshhhed Kensuke.

"Thanks for reminding me. See ya during lunch."

"Yeah see ya later."

Once his friend was back in his quarters Kensuke made a beeline for his and Rei's quarters. When he got back, Rei was awake and sitting on the couch listing to some music and reading a book.

"I tried to call you but you had left your ear peace here on the night stand. Where did you go?"

Kensuke walked over to his wife and sat down on the couch and gave her a kiss. "I was out hanging out with Shinji."

Rei sniffed Kensuke's cloths. "I see."

Kensuke shrugged his shoulders. "Guy stuff." He rebutted. "Anyways we should get some sleep we need to get up early before the morning hyperspace jump."

Rei gave a questioning look. "Oh? How come?"

"Well…"

The following day before the morning hyperspace jump Kensuke and Rei stood in uniform and on the Elevator on their way to the command deck.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Rei asked.

"Nope." Kensuke replied.

They then could feel the elevator then started to slow to a stop. Kensuke then looked over at this wife. "I love you."

"I love you as well."

The doors opened.

"I'll be right back." Kensuke said as he took a step off the elevator. "Wait right here."

Kensuke walked out on to the command deck and walked up to where Misato was standing at over at the navigation station.

"Kensuke what brings you up here?" Misato asked looking like she was about ready for fifty hours of sleep.

"I just have a status report on the carrier for the Commander." Kensuke replied. He walked up to Misato and handed her a small flash drive.

"What's that?" Kensuke asked as he looked over at the panel to the navigation station.

"Oh that's the location for this mornings jump and these numbers is the location of the jump after that."

"You know wouldn't it make since that the flight operations have this information just incase we need to make a hasty escape while we have patrols out?" Kensuke suggested.

"You know that's a good idea." Misato said. "Here I'll just send…"

"Just write them down, and I can take them. I'm heading there after this to pick up the work order for fighter repairs."

Misato then grabbed a slip of paper that was there at the station. "That's a really good idea I'm going to bring this up to the Commander when he shows after the morning jump."

Misato handed Kensuke the peace of paper. Kensuke looked at the numbers on the paper and the ones on the small computer screen just to double check the numbers where right.

"You do that." Kensuke said as he started back to the elevator "See ya around Misato."

"Yeah see ya."

Kensuke stepped on to the elevator and closed the doors behind him; he turned to Rei and held up the peace of paper.

"Twenty three minutes until the morning jump." Kensuke stated. "Next stop is a weapons storage locker."

The deck just above the launch bay for the landing craft, Kensuke and Rei stopped at a weapons storage locker. Kensuke pulled out something the looked like a personal digital assistant and a wire that was rolled up in this right cargo pocket to his pants. He plugged on end of it in to the device and the other in to the keypad to the storage locker.

Rei recognized the device. "Is that a NERV PDA? " She asked. "Where did you get this?"

Kensuke laughed nervously as he started to feed commands in to the digital device. "I kinda swiped it from NERV HQ when I was helping you clear out that storage locker before they closed it down."

Just then, the weapons locker popped open and Kensuke started to unplug the wires from the keypad. He then reached in and pulled out two side arms, he handed one to Rei.

"We shale talk about this later." Rei said as she checked the chamber to the side arm.

"Good thing it's going to be later we got seven minutes till the morning jump."

Down one more deck, a two-person crew was getting ready to go out on patrol once the morning jump had taken place. The pilot was doing her final safety checks before they launch. While her co-pilot was getting things loaded up in to the craft.

"Come on Max!" The young woman pilot shouted as she made sure the fuel cap was closed tight. "The commander wants out there looking for ore and H3 the second we come out of hyperspace."

"Alright Carie!" The co-pilot yelled back. "I just have to grab the cooler with our lunch in it."

The young co-pilot then went around a stack of large containers. Expecting him to come right back the pilot begin to grow more annoyed.

"Dammit Max, let's go!"

Then three soft thuds and some muffled sounds followed by silence.

"Max?"

The pilot walked over to the containers her co-pilot had disappeared behind, then as she peeked her head around the corner, she saw her co-pilot gagged and his hands bound with a thick zip tie and a barrel pointed right at her face. Behind the firearm was Rei.

"Pilot Emerson, if you wish to keep you life do exactly what I say."

Up on the command deck Commander Bloom and Shinji happened to catch the same elevator while on their way to the command deck.

"So Mr. Ikari, you seem like you got a good night's rest." Bloom said as he looked over at his young Lieutenant.

Shinji looked over at the Commander. "Last night was the first night Asuka and I got a full night sleep."

"Your daughter went a full night with crying?" Bloom asked. "That's good to hear."

Just then, the doors opened up and the two walked out on to the command deck.

"We're just about to make the jump to hyperspace Sir." Misato reported.

Bloom then started to look through the operations log. "Quite night?"

"Commander, we are at ninety seven percent on the hyperspace drive forty five seconds till hyperspace jump."

Bloom nodded. "Make the announcement."

_All hands, all hands prepare for hyperspace jump in forty seconds._

Just like every morning, the ARC's massive hyperspace reactors started to wine as they charged up then the Hulk of a ship was enveloped in a ball of light then it vanished. Moments later in a brilliant flash of light the ARC was now almost ten light years from its last location and the normal drill of fighter patrols and recon flights started to leave from their launch bays.

During this time, Kensuke and Rei piloted their stolen landing craft.

"Jump Six Nine Five complete."

Bloom was about to start work on going through the new star charts when he noticed Misato listening closely to her head set. "Something wrong major?"

Misato gave a questioning look. "Here listen."

Just then, what Misato was listing to was over the loud speakers on the command deck.

"… Stop LC23 a man and a woman just stole it from me and my co-pilot."

Bloom put on his head set. "Patch me through to that ship!"

His comms officer nodded telling the Commander was online. "Who took my ship, and just where do you think you are going?"

"_Sorry commander. But we need to… Barrow this ship." _Kensuke's voice said as it came over the loud speakers.

"Mr. Aida you two return that ship this instant." Bloom ordered.

"_We can not do that commander." _Rei said. _"We will return in twenty four to thirty six hours."_

"We would have already have jumped out of this area. We will not wait." Bloom said. "Do you two under stand that?"

On the landing craft, Kensuke was typing the new Jump location in to the landing craft's navigation computer.

"Sorry Misato for misleading you, we'll catch up." Kensuke said.

"_You two will spend a month in the brig for a month when you return." _Bloom stated.

Kensuke and Rei looked at each other then they started to make sure that the chair straps where tight.

"We understand, see you guys later."

On the command deck, everyone watched as the landing craft hyperspaced out of the current system.

Bloom turned to Misato. "Why did you give him the jump locations?"

"He asked about then the suggested that the people in flight operations might want to have the information." Misato replied. "I had no reason to think that he'll do something like this. Just what the hell is going on anyways?"

"Ikari! Katsurgi! My office now!" Bloom shouted.

Seconds later the three was in Bloom's office.

"Mr. Ikari, you are his best friend are you not?" Bloom asked.

Shinji nodded. "Yes sir. We where hanging out last night. He didn't tell me anything except about Rei meeting with you yesterday.

Bloom then started to tell Misato about the conversation between himself and Rei, Mean while six and a half light years from the ARC's location. The landing craft was making its way through the asteroid field that orbited a pulsar. The stars' beacon acted as a lighthouse, but with each pass of the beam from the star sounded like a wave of static hit the hull of the ship.

"We should find a place to set this thing down." Rei said as she started to unhook her seats harness.

Kensuke piloted the craft through the dense field searching for a crater or a craves to hide. He then suddenly sat up in his seat as if he was trying to get a better look.

"That looks good." He said to him self aloud as he maneuvered the ship in to a deep craves, finally landing in a cave that was in to the side of the craves walls.

The landing craft then lands with a soft thud. Kensuke the unstrapped himself and floated over to the back of the ship, pulling out a tool bag. It did not take long before he found a screwdriver and started to remove a few screws to a floor panel.

Once the panel was out removed, the hyperspace core was exposed. He then reached over to a backpack he had brought along, pulled out a laptop, and plugged several wires in to the laptop and in to the controls of the hyperspace core. Once the connections where made he started typing.

"So we just need to keep the reactor in a feed back loop so it stays running?" He asked.

Rei nodded. "That is correct. Kensuke my love are you sure about this?"

Kensuke smiled up at his wife as she floated there above him. "Rei I told my self a long time ago that the only thing that matters to me is your happiness. If this is what it takes I'm willing to steel the ARC it self for you."

Rei smiled.

The laptop then beeped at its operator. "Okay can you go to the controls and start the charge sequence for the hyperspace core."

Rei pushed her self off from the bulkhead and drifted to the front of the craft. It only took her a few seconds before she finished entering the commands. "Finished."

Just then, the core platter then started to spin.

"Thirty percent… thirty eight, forty. Fifty percent." Kensuke read off from the computer. "We need to get the core a hair away from over load."

"Kensuke when the anti-AT field starts to form, the barrier that allows us to remain the form of our bodies will fail and we will return to primordial state." Rei paused for a moment.

"Hay I told you, if this is what it takes that's fine with me." Kensuke said again. "We just hit ninety three percent. Over load levels will be reached at one hundred and eight percent."

AS the core hit one hundred percent, a high-pitched wine started to emanate.

"One hundred three percent." Kensuke called out. Then he started to program that will keep the reactor running at the high levels needed. "One O five."

A soft vibration started to grow. Kensuke started to feel the vibration to the vary inner depths of his body. It started to make him feel strange.

"Rei?" Kensuke said fear clear in his voice. "What's happening?"

"The barriers of our souls are starting to come down." Rei replied. She then wrapped her arms around Kensuke. "It's almost time."

Kensuke knew this. He could feel it inside his body. "REI!"

Then suddenly their bodies splattered in to an orange liquid sending it floating through out the cabin of the landing craft. The computer sat floating with a timer counting down from sixty-three minutes.

The clacking sound of a train rang in Kensuke's ears; he then could feel the uncomfortable seat of a train back home. He opened his eyes to find him self right where he thought he was. On a train in Tokyo three, an orange sunset in front of him and Rei sitting on a train seat across from him.

"Rei where are we?"

"This is a place your mind created."

"I don't understand."

Rei turned her head to look out the window. "This event was meant for all of humanity; to create a world with out pain, with out fear, and with out misunderstanding."

Rei then looked back at Kensuke. "In this world all souls are joined as one, are bodies are no longer our souls are now intertwined."

Kensuke got up just as the train jolted causing Kensuke to grab on to a hand railing. When he regained his balance, He found that Rei was no longer sitting in the seat in front of him.

He looked around frantically. "Rei? Rei where did you go?"

He then noticed her standing at the door to the next train car. He then ran for the door and opened it, the moment he had crossed the threshold of the door in to the next car he found him self in a hallway to the ARC but no Rei on the other side.

"Rei?" His voice echoed down the empty hall. "Rei where are you?"

"Here my love."

Kensuke turned to see his wife standing there behind him at the door to their living quarters.

"My love come and see things that can be." Rei said as she opened the door to the quarters to reveal a field of grass, a house up on a gentle slopped hill and a sky of a light green. Kensuke then found him self-standing in this field of grass alone; he started to walk to the simple looking house.

As he walked closer, he could hear laughter of children and his wife.

"Is that?"

He walked up the simple wooden steps on to the porch and opened the screen door. To fine two children running up to him.

"Daddy looky at what I drew."

A little girl about the age of five held up a colored image of the house on a field and under a light green sky. Kensuke then noticed that the little girl had lighter blue hair and it was cut as Rei's and she had eyes like her mother too.

Then a little boy about the same age as the girl holding up a toy space ship of the ARC. The little boy also had his mother blue hair but lighter, but it was curly and a little longer then the girl's hair.

"Dad want to play with my space ships with me?" The little boy asked.

Kensuke kneeled down and hugged both of the children, as he did he looked up and noticed Rei standing there.

Some how Kensuke found him self lying out on a blanket under a tree with his wife, his head resting in the lap in her lap. Watching his son and daughter play. His son ran around with a toy of a space ship in his hands. His daughter sat on her stomach coloring her legs kicking slowly back and forth, as she hummed a tune to her self.

Kensuke looked up to Rei as she ran her finger through his hair. "Is this what our future will look like?"

Rei shook her head no. "This world is of your making. The only thing that will return with us to our world is our Children; they will cross over within my womb."

"What if I am content with this world?"

"Time passes differently in this world. As years pass in this world only hours would have elapsed in back in our own world." Rei looked down at Kensuke. "Besides we have friends and family waiting for us they would worry if we would remain."

Kensuke smiled. "You're right it would be wrong of us if we stayed here. How do we return?"

"Drift off to sleep my love. Dream of our world and what you want to return with, then we will awake in time…"

As the sky darkened and as the sky darkened stars started to show them, self's then a distant galaxy. Just as Kensuke realized he what he was looking at his grip on that world

Kensuke turned his head and watched his children play and laugh. As he watched, he could feel his body slip away, and the laughter vanish off to a soft echo. That echo started to turn in to a sound that he recognized. The soft hum and beeps of a landing craft sitting in idle.

Opening his eyes he found him self floating near the ceiling to the ship's cabin.

Pushing himself softly from the bulkhead, he found Rei floating near the cockpit of the craft.

"Rei?" He nudged her slightly. "Hay Rei? Wake up."

Rei's eye's slowly opened. "How long where we out?"

Kensuke glanced over at the computer that was still floating through out the cabin.

"Almost twenty two hours."

Rei then realized that there still might be time to return to the ARC before the morning hyperspace jump. "We should get back…"

Just then her stomach indicated that she was hungry, causing Kensuke to smile.

The two floated there quietly eating from a ration. Kensuke watched as Rei picked at the red beans and rice.

"Sorry that was the only thing I could find that was meat free."

Rei said nothing.

"Worried?" Kensuke asked.

He pushed him self from the bulk head and drifted next to Rei.

"Come on what's wrong?"

"Just wondering what will happen once we return." She replied.

"Look, this was my idea and I'll probably have to spend some time in the brig." Kensuke replied with a smile.

He pulled his wife close to him. "Don't worry about it. If I'm willing to do all this. I'm willing to spend some time in the brig for you too."

Back at the ARC Bloom stood looking out his office window waiting to see if the two runaways return with his ship.

"_Commander, we're ready for the morning jump." _Shinji said over the comm.

"On my way."

Bloom took one last look out the window before turning around and walk out his office and out to the command deck.

"What's the engine status?" Bloom asked.

"Just give the word." Shinji replied. "But…" Shinji stopped him self.

Bloom turned and looked at Shinji. "What is it Mr. Ikari? Go and say what's on your mind."

Shinji hesitated for a second. "Are we really going to jump out of the system with out Kensuke and Rei?"

"I'm keeping my word." Bloom replied. "Sound the alert."

_All hands prepare for the morning Jump, all departments report status. _

All the ships departments reported as green. It was time to leave this area of space.

Just like every morning the massive Ship formed it's hyperspace bubble and in a bright flash of light. Moments later, it arrived in the new area of space and the crews through out the ship started to go through the operations.

Every one on the command deck had expected to see the small landing craft in the area waiting for them but just like the system before there was nothing there. Not even a stray particle of radiation, just vast empty space.

"Sir, Fighters are launching and landing crafts are getting ready to launch."

"Vary well." Bloom replied and started to head to the elevator. "Mr. Ikari I'm going to get…."

"Sir, we're getting a hyperspace point forming. It's the stolen landing craft and their requesting a landing pattern."

"Alert security forces I'll be meeting them."

A few minutes past and just as Bloom was getting to the launch bay, the landing craft was being parked off to the side with security forces with weapons drawn where all around the main hatch at the back end of the ship.

The hatch opened and Kensuke and Rei slowly walked out with their hands above their heads.

"Take them to the brig." Bloom ordered.

"Commander! Wait." Kensuke shouted. "It was my idea to take the ship. Rei didn't know that I was going to do this till the last minute." He lied.

Bloom looked over at the young woman as she was having hand cuffs placed on her. "Is this true?"

Rei was put on the spot. She glanced over at Kensuke then back at the commander.

"He picked me up while I was on my way to my duty station." Rei replied.

Bloom looked at the two and knew that he will never get the bottom of this. "Let her go."

The guards then started to remove the handcuffs from Rei. Bloom walked over to Kensuke.

"Don't think that I don't know what's going on… I also know that you will do anything for her. You will spend a month in the brig. Do you understand?" Kensuke nodded.

Bloom looked over at the guards. "Take him to the brig."

Rei watched as the guards led Kensuke away in handcuffs.

"Mrs. Aida?" Bloom called out. "Was it successful?"

"Only time will tell." She replied quickly.

Bloom then walked away mumbling something to him self.

2 WEEKS 3 DAYS LATER

Standing at his post a guard was alerted to someone's presence when he heard the door slid open.

"Sorry Ma'am no visitors." The guard said to Rei.

Rei placed a try of food from the galley. "I do believe that the incarcerated gets three square meals a day."

"We bring them meals." Stated the guard.

"I understand that, I simply wish to relay to my spouse that we are now expecting." Rei said.

The guard noticed that there was a small peace of paper folding up and placed on the try. He picked it up and opened the paper. He smirked.

"He'll get it." The guard said. "You have my word."

After Rei had left the security station, the guard took the tray and went to Kensuke's cell and opened the door.

Kensuke looked up from some work that was brought down to him so he'll have something to help pass the time. "Alright, dinner time." He said. "Bread and water?"

The guard shook his head. "Your wife brought this for you."

Kensuke took the try. "Thanks."

Kensuke noticed the note on the try and opened it. On the peace of paper was only one word. He read it out loud. "Twins."

"Congrats Sir." The guard said as he walked out of the cell. "I'll be back for the try in a little bit."

Kensuke just sat there with a smile that was almost too big for his face, and just like any other day on the ARC. Life went on.


End file.
